


One Chance

by SnowQueen



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Blood and Torture, F/F, Modern Girl in the Apocalypse, Not Beta Read, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 82,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueen/pseuds/SnowQueen
Summary: TLOUII Through the eyes of a Woman from our world, who knows everything and struggles with the wight of it all.Major spoilers for the game. If you have not finished it. Do not read.
Relationships: Dina & Jesse (The Last Of Us), Dina (The Last of Us) & Original Character(s), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie/OC, Dina/Original Character(s), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie (The Last of Us) & Original Female Character(s), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Original Character(s), Jesse (The Last of Us) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 316
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes and grammar are my own. I'm dyslexic so please forgive me.

  
County music had never been Ruby's thing, in fact she damn well hated it, but watching all these people enjoy it and even dance to it, she could feel it worming its way inside. Just a little. It also helped that Dina seemed to be having the time of her life as well. A sigh drifted from beside her. Ruby's eyes flicked to Ellie. 

Ellie was completely enthralled with watching Dina.

  
Ruby grunted her amusement and took a small sip from her drink. Whisky burned its way down into her stomach. She could already feel the world starting to tillt, God she was such a light wight, this was only her third drink. Ellie's eyes moved from Dina onto Ruby, A small frown marring her face for a moment before moving back onto the dance floor. Ruby felt a body settle next to her.  
  
"I hate these things" Jesse stated, hand waving to indicated the dance floor.   
  
Ruby stifled a snort and took another drink as Ellie shifted to gaze at him.  
  
"Tell me about it" She muttered.  
  
Jesse just shook his head, moving onto another topic.  
  
"Your old man really laid into me today."  
  
Ellie seemed to take a moment to chew on the information. Ruby wished she could do something about those two but her bond with Ellie was not deep enough she felt she could say anything. In fact, if she did, it would no doubt trash the trust Ellie seemed to have in her. Ellie had only really started opening up to Ruby and she didn't want to ruin that.   
  
Even though Ruby knew Joel would die tomorrow. Ruby's mood soured but she tried not to let it show.   
  
"What happened" Ellie asked.  
  
"Another big lecture about my patrols. Don't go here, don't go there. Funny how involved he gets whenever you're scheduled to go out." Jesse said, A teasing grin on his face.  
  
Ellie didn't seem to be amused.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ruby stifled another big sigh. Ellie's green eyes met Ruby's Blue. Ruby winked and looked back onto the dance floor. Jesse's face turned to the floor as well. All three of them watching Dina.  
  
"She's uh... putting on quite the show" Jesse drawled.  
  
The music swelled, if you could call it that with country and Dina's current partner dipped her. Damn she was putting on a show. Ruby knew it was for Ellie.   
  
"I give you guys two weeks until you're back together" Ellie said to Jesse.  
  
Jesse rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not gonna happen"  
  
He almost looked hopeful. Ruby felt sorry for him, she was sure the feeling's between Jesse and Dina had been real, it was just overshadowed by the feelings Dina had for Ellie. The poor girl was clueless.   
Ruby downed half her glass, ignoring the burn and her own feelings for the two girls she called her friends, because she sure as hell had more than friendly feelings.   
  
"She uh.. say something to you?" He asked.  
  
Ellie scoffed softly and turned to him.  
  
"Make it one week" She replayed.  
  
Ruby chuckled and slid an arm around Ellie's shoulders. Ellie blinked and gave her a crooked smile. She'd gotten used to Ruby's small shows of affection, it wasn't often Ruby physically touched anyone.   
"Want to make that a bet" Ruby drawled, her British accent twisting the words and making Ellie's grin grow. Everyone though she was putting the accent on but she wasn't. That's just how Ruby spoke.   
  
"If I win, you take my mucking chores for a week"  
  
Ellie elbowed her in the gut as Jesse laughed.  
  
"Fuck you, I'm not doing that even for a bet"  
  
Ruby opened her mouth to reply but was cut off.  
  
"Ellie! Hey!" Dina all but chirped as she all but danced up to them.   
  
All three of them focused on the approaching Dina.  
  
"What took you so long?" She asked as she took Ellie's drink, then downed it all in one go. Ruby made a face.  
  
"Well, I'm here, aren't I" Ellie replayed, eyes never leaving Dina.  
  
Yeah Ellie was here, only because Ruby had all but dragged the girl kicking and screaming here. Ok the was over stating it, all she'd had to say was Dina wanted her there and Ellie had gotten dressed and dragged Ruby out the door instead, laughing all the while.   
  
Dina eye'd Ruby's arm around Ellie's shoulders, it wasn't in a jealous way but more of a, your holding something I want right now. Ruby let her hand slid off with a grin at Dina as the other woman grabbed Ellie's shoulder and started to pull her in the direction of the dance floor, or tried too.   
  
"Dina" Jesse said slowly.   
  
Dina looked at him coolly, her voice much the same. "Jesse". She was more interested in getting Ellie away from them. Dina's hand slid down to grip Ellie's own, pulling toward the dance floor. This time Ellie went. Mostly to get away from the awkward situation than anything Ruby would guess.   
  
Ruby looked at Jesse.  
  
"Sorry mate"  
  
Jesse looked sad but pushed off the bar a bit to call after them.  
  
"Hey, Don't forget we're headin out early, so get some rest!"  
  
Dina turned and saluted at him and Ruby had to laugh a little, even if it wasn't all that funny.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Jesse walk off leaving Ruby alone. Her eyes tracked the two, watching as Dina pulled Ellie's arms around her. They began to sway softly to the music. Ruby's eyes dropped to her drink. She wasn't sure it was right to watch this play out in person. Their first kiss.   
  
Ruby swallowed, a stone forming in her gut. She remembered the way Ellie's face a lit up after it. Seeing that in person and knowing what was to happen tomorrow. Ruby closed her eyes and tried not to be sick. After 8 months she still hadn't come up with a way to help other than sending him a fucking letter. Her gaze flickered up.   
  
Blue met Green. Concern welled in Ellie's eyes as she looked into Ruby's face from where Dina and her were pressed together, it almost looked like she was about to brake off from Dina to come over. Ruby shook her head then her drink and placed it on the bar. That seems to reassure Ellie who's attention went fully back to Dina. Ruby let out a sigh, she'd almost ruined their first kiss with her pain.  
Ruby watched the range of emotions cross Ellie's face as her and Dina swayed to the music. Dina pulled back a bit hand going to the back of Ellie's neck. Ruby felt her heart stop as she watched Dina lean in to kiss Ellie. The surprise the crossed the girls face was almost funny. Then Ellie started to kiss back. They both pulled away and the pure joy in Ellie's face was breathtaking, it made Ruby's heart ache and burst at the same time. Then she remembered one other detail about this dance that happened.  
  
Ruby moved and cut Seth off before he could interrupt the two.   
  
"Not tonight old man, leave the bigotry outside." Ruby said looking down at him.  
  
Seth's lips pull down as he frowned at her, he tried to move around her but she wasn't having it. It almost seemed to work until Seth seemed to get riled up enough to take a drunken swing at her. Ruby jumped back, avoiding it but Ellie had seen it and came storming over, Dina on her heels.  
  
"What the fuck Seth!"  
  
Seth stieded himself and curled his lips in dsigust.  
  
"Just what the town needs, more Dykes!"  
  
Ruby's arm shot out to stop Ellie from rushing past her, She couldn't stop Joel from moving past her too and pushing Seth away from them.   
  
"Get your hands off me" Seth yelled.  
  
Seth really didn't have a foot to stand on but Ruby knew he was more liked than she was so didn't bring up the fact he'd tried to hit her. Ruby felt Ellie shift closer, a hand gripped the back of her shirt. Dina moved up as well, hand coming to rest on Ruby's shoulder as she looked past at Joel and Seth.   
  
Maria moved between the two and pushed them both away from each other.   
  
"Hey! Enough."  
  
Her hand guided Joel back. As Tommy moved over and guided Seth back. Maria moved to Seth.  
  
"Come on you, let's go for a walk." She said, moving him further away from everyone, but Seth just wasn't ready to let it go.  
  
"What about them!"   
  
Maria started leading him out.  
  
"You worry about yourself."  
  
Ruby narrowed her eyes at Seth's back, as her lips threatened to pull back from her teeth in her anger. Her hands popped as they curled into fists. Dina shifted to rest her free hand on Ruby's forearm. She tugged the taller girl away as Joel turned and moved toward Ellie who had let go of Ruby's shirt.  
  
"Are you ok kiddo?" He asked.  
  
Ruby tuned them out, she didn't like to see them fighting, felt sorry for Joel. The thing he had done wasn't good but she understood his reason to do it. Ruby knew if she'd been in his place with a child she had grown to love as her own, she would have made the same choice. A tear slipped free of Ruby's eye.   
  
Dina wiped it away, face nothing but concerned for her.  
  
"Hey, ignore him, He didn't say those things to you. I'm pretty sure he was aiming at us." She said, her own crooked smile in place.   
  
Ruby swallowed and gave her the most pathetic gaze. The stress of everything hitting her full force once again. Dina looked lost. Ellie moved over to them as Ruby hunched in on herself. Joel had left a moment ago.  
"It's not him, I'm sorry, I've just had a lot on my plate." Ruby gave them both a watery grin. She took a moment to collect herself. Both girls could almost see the wall slamming into place.   
  
Ruby turned to Ellie.  
  
"You, go talk to Joel"  
  
Ellie's face flashed through so many things that Ruby almost felt she'd said the wrong thing until Ellie's face settled on guilt and she nodded her head. Ruby knew she'd be talking to him anyway but a little push never hurt. Dina gave a small smile to Ellie but the other girl was now tuning them out as she turned and almost ran from them. The smile fell.  
  
"She'll be ok, give her time to cool off." Ruby said.  
  
Dina gave her a pathetic look. Ruby snorted and tugged her arm free from Dina's grip to slide it around her shoulders.   
  
"Ok Roomy, let's go get some sleep."  
  
Dina elbowed Ruby in the gut softly as they made their way to the coat racks.  
  
"Weren't you just 5 steps away from a brake down. You wanna talk about this full plate of yours?"  
  
Ruby grunted in the negative as they both pulled their coats on. Not the Dina would believe her anyway.   
  
'Oh yes Dina! I happen to be a girl from another world! And guess what, this entire world is a game! ho ho! I'm also happen to be immune to that terrible skin condition that's going around' Ruby though to herself.  
Ruby scowled at the ground. That last bit she'd found out the hard way when a clicker had taken a chunk out of her shoulder. She was just lucky it was a place she could always keep hidden. She'd slowly burned away the nasty crap that had formed around the bite but it was still an obvious bite. She had no idea if her immunity was from being inherently different or she just had the same trick as Ellie. Ruby was leaning toward the former.  
  
Dina nudged Ruby out of her thoughts as they both walked out into the cold. It was snowing.  
  
"I don't know how you like the cold." Dina muttered as she huddled into her coat.  
  
Ruby smiled.  
  
"I like it because I can get warm, where in the heat, its harder to get cooler." Ruby shrugged. "Or well that's how I feel."  
  
Dina hummed as they moved through the snow toward the small place they both shared. Dina had needed a roommate and Ruby didn't want to live with anyone but a friend. It worked out. She just vacated whenever Jesse visited Dina, even if nothing happened she wanted to give them time together. Even if she knew in the end it wouldn't work between them.   
  
They were both lucky Maria had agreed, the place just wasn't big enough for a family.  
  
It took them both no time at all to get back, the town wasn't that small but the house was close to the dance. They both shuffled in and kicked off their boots and coats at the door.   
  
Ruby moved over to the fire and worked to get one started while Dina moved off to get ready for bed. They were both sharing a bed to help with the cold. They'd moved it into the living room. It saved on firewood and they didn't need as many blankets so the more needy could use them.   
  
By the time Ruby got one going Dina was already snuggled deep under the covers of the bed in the room.  
  
The first time Dina had asked to share, Ruby had balked a little. The only time she has shared a bed was with a partner or when she was a kid. Dina had just stood there waiting while Ruby's internal thoughts melted down, until Ruby noticed Dina begin to shiver and she'd said yes.   
  
From going of a life of comfort to the literal apocalypse was a big change. Ruby had struggled. Sharing her bed was one of the smaller things she'd had to do in this world. It didn't help she was crushing hard core on Dina and also on Ellie. Ruby was good at hiding it and honestly hoped nether of them learned of it.   
  
Ruby sighed softly as she moved over to the bed, kicked her pants off and pulled her shirt off. She climbed in and snuggled down into the blankets. Dina wasted no time sliding over and cuddling into her.   
  
"You really are like my own personal hot water bottle" Dine muttered sleepily.  
  
Ruby scoffed and nudged her with an elbow.  
  
"Watch it, this hot water bottle might take offence and move away"  
  
Dina grumbled something under her breath that Ruby couldn't make out. The other woman was fast asleep, wiped out from all her dancing and probably her kiss with Ellie, Her sleeping breathing lulled Ruby into her own sleepy haze. What came in a few hours could be forgotten in sleep.  
  
Tomorrow, Joel would die.


	2. Chapter 2

_8 Months Ago_  
  
The sound of a clicker is not something someone would soon forget, or the howls and yells of runners. Ruby had been lucky when she'd stumbled across the group. Lucky in the sense she had managed to run for her life and get away. Never had Ruby been more thankful she'd been interested in Parkour. The terrain was not ideal and the footing not secure but she'd managed to scramble her ass up the side of a decrepted building after running a good distance away from her pursuers.  
  
Ruby panted as she looked down at the group, the clickers screeching and well clicking. The runners howling up at her as they tried and failed to follow.  
  
"What the fuck, what the fuck!"  
  
Ruby backed away from the edge and sat down. The noise died down after a few minuets. The clickers still doing their thing to look for her, the runners softly moaning to themselves. This had to be a dream. Ruby pinched her arm, the pain that radiated from it told her otherwise.   
  
The last thing Ruby had been doing was walking to work and then nothing. It's like she had blinked and the entire world had blinked with her. Gone was the rain and cold, into the stifling humid heat. Then of course she'd started walking around yelling like a typical white girl idiot and ran into that party down below.   
  
"Were they clickers?" Ruby whispered to herself.  
  
Ruby moved forward and peeked over the edge of the roof. The Runners were hunched in on themselves and the Clickers were wandering around, making that echolocation noise they make. It was hard to describe. But they were indeed very much Clickers.  
  
"Of all the fucking worlds I would have loved to end up in, this is not one of them!"   
  
She held back a yell, instead pulling into herself, trying to calm her now racing heart and fast breathing. Ruby had never had a panic attack but this seemed like one. She slamed the palm of her hand into the roof serface below her. The shooting pain jolted her mind. She focused on it, trying to calm.   
  
It took a while but Ruby managed to calm herself down.  
  
"Think girl, think"  
  
Ruby pulled her bag off her back and shuffled through it. She had her two phone chargers, her lunch of sandwiches and snacks. Small toolkit, the spare underwear she always carried around, it was always good to have spare when 80% of the year was rain and cold weather. It wasn't really but it felt like it. Two bottles of flavoured water and her multivitamins and a bunch of painkillers as well as her spare glasses. Ruby packed everything back away again including her coat, it was too hot to use it. She pulled her phone out while pulling the headphones off and putting them away.   
  
It still worked, even though it was more advanced than something someone would have in 2013, fully charged and the battery was pretty new so it would be good for a few days if she didn't use it to play games. Good military grade case too, or at least that's what the amazon listing said it was. It worked and she could clip it onto her belt while she worked.   
  
Ruby unlocked it and made sure it still worked fully. No internet, but everything else was sound. The GPS even worked. Salt lake city according to its reading.  
  
God damn, she was near the hospital where Ellie was almost killed. Ruby tapped in Saint Mary's hospital and let it plot a rout. She grunted softly as it showed. Wasn't that far away. With a place in mind Ruby rose and cliped the phone onto her belt, making sure it was secure.  
  
Ruby set off toward the hospital.  
  


_Present_  
  
"Ruby, Ruuuuby!"  
  
Ruby grunted when a pillow smacked her in the face.  
  
"Fuck Dina! I'm awake!"  
  
Laughter came from Ruby's left as she slowly opened her eyes with a disgruntled glare aimed at the offending woman. Dina was already dressed and holding what she assumed was a hot cup of tea. Ruby's coffee habit brought on nothing but disgusted looks from both Dina and Ellie. Joel on the other hand thought heaven had come down and landed in his lap when she had gifted him some for his birthday.  
Ruby was good at finding things. Luck was apparently on her side 80% of the time, the only bad luck she'd ever had while here was the bite and her shitty aim. She swung her legs over to the side of the bed and grabbed her glasses and popped them on.  
  
"Waring them today?" Dina asked as she moved over, offering another cup of what ever she was drinking.  
  
Ruby grunted an affirmative. She need her gaze to be perfect today. The worry her glasses would be knocked of her face was outweighed by today's events. She had two pairs but if both of them got destroyed, she was shit out of luck for another pair with her prescription. She took the cup and took a sip. Ugh, Americans still made shitty tea.   
  
Dina smiled at her as she drank it anyway, one must not waste.   
  
"Do you know who I'm out with today?" Ruby asked, rolling her neck and shoulders.  
  
Dina gave a little humm.  
  
"Not sure, you know Jesse likes to change it around sometimes last minuet"  
  
Ruby sighed as she rose and went about her morning. Dina handed over another cup of tea when she sat down on the bed to pulled her socks on. Ruby made a face and Dina made one back.  
"You're evil" Ruby muttered as she drank that one too.  
  
Dina gave her a cheeky grin. How was she so peppy in the morning Ruby had no idea. The most active Ruby was, was making noise. So Ruby grunted as she stood and rolled herself out in a slow stretch. She caught Dina staring and had to suppress a shiver. Ruby had the almost perfect parkour body type. She'd kept up with the sport because it honestly helped. when she wasn't out on patrol or helping out around town, Ruby was running and climbing all sorts of things.   
  
"OK string bean, lets get a move on before we have Jesse corralling us." Dina said after a moment.  
  
Ruby grunted another affirmative as they both shuffled over to get their boots and coats on, they both grabbed their bags and slung them across shoulders. Ruby pulled her beany on and pulled it down over her ears. Dina gave it an envious look.  
  
"When are you going to make me one?" She asked.  
  
"When you get me the yarn to make you one" Ruby answered softly, stifling a yawn behind her hand.  
  
Dina grunted with a pout as they exited the house. What Dina didn't know was Ruby had already started making her one. She'd already made one for Ellie but the girl rarely wore it, calming she didn't want to get it dirty. If Ruby hadn't seen the look on her face when she got the gift, she would have called bullshit, she was resolved to make the girl a second so she could at least use one.  
  
The cold hit them both like a slap to the face.  
  
"I can't wait till it warms up" Dina commented as they both shuffled toward the centre of town to grab some breakfast, as well as hopefully some lunch for later.   
  
Ruby wasn't looking forward to seeing Seth. His comments hadn't hurt her, she was used to it, but she avoided confrontations like the plague when she could.  
  
As they got closer, Ruby spied Maria outside waiting, ether for them or Ellie. In the game it had been Ellie but the comments had been more directed at herself this time. It was a well known fact around town that Ruby was Gay. She'd made it very clear one day when a few of the men had made passes at her while they were drunk.   
  
Ruby didn't take that shit back home, she was sure as hell not taking it here. Maria spotted them and moved to meet them.  
  
"Ah good, you two are up. I sent Joel and Tommy out early, reports of infected out North."  
  
Ruby swallowed, she hoped the letter she had sent Joel a few weeks ago would change things. She couldn't see another way of changing his fate. Not without needless death. As much as she hated to admit it, Abby did deserve closure for her Father's death. Just the way she went about it left a sour taste in everyone's mouths. Joel was a good person who just happened to do shitty things before ending up here. Ruby didn't know anyone, other than herself, who didn't have some blood on their hands. She still adored Joel though and didn't want him to die.   
  
Maria's hand on her shoulder knocked her out of her musings.   
  
"Seth would like to say a few things to you"  
  
Ruby pulled a face and Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"It would be good to clear the air, put things to bed." Maria continued as they slowly walked toward the diner. She leaned in. "Also help with your standing in the town to forgive him."   
  
Ruby grunted an affirmative and Maria let her shoulder go. It wasn't that Ruby was disliked, she just didn't interact with people all that well. They had 20 years in this forsaken world, she had months and the depression had settled into her bones, pulling her even further away from people.  
  
Until one month into her stay in Jackson she'd quiet latterly ran into Ellie. Dina still like to give Ellie shit about how she'd tried to chase after the embarrassed Ruby, who scarpered when she realised who she'd ran over. Ruby had gotten up, pulled Ellie up and proceeded to scamper up the side of the house and disappear. Dina had yet to finish that story for her, Ellie would light up like a tomato and shush her up. Ellie had tracked her down though and they had become fast friends and being friends with Ellie meant Dina and Jesse.   
  
Ruby enjoyed the evenings where they all would sit around talking about any random shit that crosses their minds. Ruby had a lot of story's she could draw from in the span between 2013 and 2020. She could even finish some movies off. Of course she would have to finish each story with 'So I heard'. Ruby wasn't taking credit for other peoples hard work.   
  
Of course the three occasionally asked questions about her past but Ruby had kept it vague. no one knew the true story and no one ever would. They'd brand her crazy and put a bullet between her eyes no matter how useful she was.   
  
"I'll try Maria, but I'm only going to give the guy one more chance. He fucks that up and I'm not repairing any of his equipment anymore." Ruby said softly.  
  
Maria pursed her lips but chose not to argue. Ruby was probably their best mechanic and Electrical engineer. She was after all up to date with her education. Maria had started hinting at her taking on students. Ruby had pulled back and signed up for patrols, safe house maintenance. No one wanted to do that so she'd ended up getting the routs with minimal grumbling, hence why she was up and out with Dina.  
  
Ruby didn't want the pressure of students, not now.   
  
"And make sure Ellie gets one too." she muttered as an after thought.  
  
Maria gave her a nod  
  
"Already ahead of you. In you go, get some grub and warm up a little."  
  
Ruby and Dina passed through the door into the Tipsy Bison.  
  
  


_Dear Joel  
_  
_You don't know me but I know enough about you. This is a warning and likely the only one you will get.  
_  
_A group of armed and dangerous people have been asking about your whereabouts.  
_  
_Rummer has it they got the location of your brother Tommy and may be on their way to Jackson to ask him a few questions in a 'nice polite' way._  
_If they sport the patch WLF then you have your group.  
  
If you find a wolf alone, its pack mates are not too far behind.  
_  
_I believe you made the right choice, even if the rest of the world would think you a monster.  
_  
_Sincerely,_  
  
_A friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll only be posting chapters when the one after is finished. This way I will stay ahead!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter this one, I had to cut it. getting too long. Next chapter will be tomorrow.

8 Months Ago

  
A banana had never tasted so fucking good as it did now. Who knew finding food in this world would be super hard. Not Ruby, nope. Ruby tried to treasure her last banana but she was just so hungry that it was gone in lest time it would take you to blink 5 times, And that was the last of the food she had in her bag.

  
Ruby had found the hospital, and three groups of infected, A bloater and a group of well armed hunters. Seeing other humans had only put her more on edge. She'd skirted around the group, giving it a wider birth than the infected. Humans were an unknown quality. At least infected had patterns she could predict, or at least she hoped they acted like their game counterparts.

  
Once she'd gotten to the hospital cleared out an area as home she'd explored. There were practical things lying around the hospital. The firefly's had just up and left a bunch of shit. It was kinda sad honestly. She could almost feel the despair coming off everything, the hopelessness. Joel had really put the final nail in the coffin for this group. 

  
Clothing was a none issue anymore, bags full of peoples shit. Notebooks, books, even some really old Walkman and stupidly old I pods of a few different Gens. Even with thousands of songs on her phone a little more never hurt.

  
Three days she'd been here, Ruby needed a plan and she needed it now. She had no water issues at least, It rained and she had filled up a clean drum she'd come across. Well for now anyway, as long as it rained, she had water. 

  
Ruby felt herself pail, she'd have to hunt something, kill it, skin it and cook it. Her stomach churned. Fuck.

Present

  
Ruby grunted as a snow ball smacked her in the chest, Dina laughed as Ruby wiped the snow off her coat and made zero effort to return fire. She really wasn't a morning person and a snowball fight was just not in the cards no matter how many times they pelted her with them. No chance in hell was she taking Ellie's win over the little snots away. 

  
The gate to her left opened and Jesse walked though. Ellie was talking to Maria about Joel if Ruby remembered correctly. Jesse gave her a grin and a nod.

  
"Waring them today?" He asked, A pointed look at her glasses.

  
God damn what was with them and noticing when she wore them, did it make her look that much different?

Jesse saw the look on her face.

  
"Sorry sorry, probably gotten that a few times already."

  
Ruby nodded and rolled her eyes, she moved to stand next to him.

  
"Yo, Dina, assignments!" Jesse calls over at Dina, who is still playing with the kids.

  
"Just gimme a minute!" She yells back lobbing another ball.

  
Jesse turns to Ellie who had sidled up to them while Ruby was watching Dina.

  
"Will you get your girlfriend to the stables please?" He asks then walks away in the direction of said stables.

  
Ruby snorts to cover a laugh and Ellie shoots her an eye roll.

"Oh my god." She mutters.

  
Ellie moves to the fence as Ruby shakes her head. She gives Ellie's back a fond look as she jogs to catch up with Jesse. Ruby would leave them to talk, she didn't want to make it any less awkward for Ellie who wasn't all that good at expressing herself at the best of times.

  
Jesse turns to her when she catches up.

  
"Did you know?" He asks.

  
Ruby looks at him,

  
"About what?" She says back.

  
"Dina and Ellie?"

  
Ruby lets out a sigh and rubs a gloved hand across her jaw.

  
"I had a inkling it might happen, it just depended on Dina. Ellie wasn't going to make a move even if Dina had be available. You know Cat was the one to ask her out."

  
Jesse turned back to watching where they were going, seeming to mull on her words.

  
"Did you speak to Seth this morning?" He asked.

  
"Not like I had a choice, he gave me an apology and some sandwiches. Stake if I remember correctly." Unlike Ellie she was going to keep her's. After that entire situation Ruby had left before getting breakfast and she was going to be hungry later. Dina had walked out after her and they had both watched the kids playing before Dina had decided it would be fun to play with them while they waited.

  
They both walked into the stable.

  
Ruby made her way over to her horse, a smile coming to her face when he shuffled forward and nosed her chest. He was a beautiful, full black stallion. Ruby rubbed a hand down his face.

  
"Hey Midnight, hows my big boy" She whispered to him. 

  
The horse flicked his lips over her hand looking for treats.

  
"Sorry boy, nothing this morning, I'll share something with you later." She said just as softly.

  
Ruby moved away from his stall and looked at the patrol board. Her name was below Jesse's which meant she'd be on the rout Joel and Tommy had took. She sucked in a breath. Maybe she could head off Abby. Save her instead of Joel and Tommy. Ruby bit the inside of her lip hard enough to bleed. The storm would give her cover to get separated from Jesse and it help her horse was faster.

  
Mind made up Ruby moved out to the front where Jesse was sorting weapons. The stable hands would lead Midnight out when he was ready. She took a look over the offerings and grimaced. No way was she taking a rifle. Her eyes weren't good enough for one, she have to take something short range.

  
"shotgun for you is on the table" Jesse said, almost reading her mind.

  
Ruby grunted and grabbed it, Taking the box of shells next to it. She opened the box, 18 rounds of buck and 8 rounds of slugs. She cocked the shotgun, noting dropped out so it was empty. Ruby loaded it up with the buck shot, she'd only use the slugs last. The shotgun was then slung over a shoulder, she adjusted the strap so it sat nicely while she moved.

  
"Ruby."

  
Ruby turned and smiled, Midnight was being led over to her by the stable boy. She took the rains when he was close enough.

  
"Thanks Jimmy." She said.

  
The boy gave her a grin before rushing back into the stable. Ruby pats Midnight's head again before hefting herself up into the saddle. It had taken her a solid month of training to get used to riding horses. It was a needed skill these days. She leaned down and stroked Midnight's neck. She liked horses even if they sometimes scared her. They were powerful creatures and deserving of respect.

  
"Ahh! Look who decided to join us." Jesse called out.

  
Ruby looked up to see Ellie and Dina Leading Shimmer and Japan out. Ruby urged Midnight forward until she was close enough to grin down at the two.

  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Ellie replied, already reaching for her gun out of Jesse's hands.

  
Ellie checked her gun before slinging it over a shoulder. Jesse had moved back. He was going to give them a pep talk, he always did.

  
"Open it up!" The gates started to open. "Settle down, children." He's gaze swept over them. "All right. You all know the drill." He looked over at the other patrols. "Run your routes. Mark your logbooks. Clear any infected you see." His gaze swept back to Ellie and Dina. "You run into anything you can't handle, you come back. Be smart about it" He nodded at Ruby before looking back at everyone. "All right, get goin'." 

  
Ellie and Dina mounted up while Jesse walked over and mounted his own. Ruby urged Midnight over to the girls.

  
"Watch your ass's guys, don't mellow out too much." Ruby said with a grin.

  
Bother girls gave her odd looks but she urged Midnight away and out the gate before they could question her, Jesse caught up with her and she urge her mount to go faster. Dina and Ellie weren't far behind. Jesse pulled ahead and took lead while Dina sent her a wave as her and Ellie pulled off to follow their own route. 

  
Midnight snorted under her as she watched them disappear into the tree line, almost as if he could sense her mood dipping.

  
"I know boy, they'll be fine." Ruby said softly, gaze moving back to Jesse's back as she followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudo's and comments, it's always nice to wake up and see them in my e-mail. Down the line I may end up Flipping PoV just so we can see what people do outside Ruby's gaze but I don't know. Ellie's complex and I don't know if I could do her well.


	4. Chapter 4

Present

  
It didn't take all that long until they ran into issues. That being the snow more than anything. Their mounts didn't like moving too fast when they weren't sure of the footing. They had to be urged. Ruby kept an eye out for foot prints. She knew Abby would come across horse tracks long before her and Jesse hit Joel and Tommy's tracks. 

"Hey, You ok?" Jesse called over, almost scaring the crap out of Ruby, she was so focused on looking around. She looked over at him.

"Yeah, just seeing if I could pick up any tracks." She answered.

Jesse gave her a nod.

"Wont until we head to the resort, we're coming in from West to North, Tommy and Joel went from East to North." 

Ruby thought on it. It made sense not to overload the patrols by hitting everything if they had heard about infected. Two people against a potential horde was just senseless. Ruby had only been on patrols for about a month so she didn't know everything. The horses came to a halt as they passed a row of houses. Ruby looked at Jesse.

"Ah, the safe house is over there." He said while pointing.

It was hard to pick out through all the snow but she could see it. it was high up and the house balcony was clear of snow, A dead give away if you knew what to look for. They headed over to it and lead the horses inside the little garage. Jesse slid down and closed the door. Ruby slid off and pats Midnight's neck, he nickered at her hand. She chuckled softly and pulled out an apple and gave it to him.

"Your treat for the day boy, more than that and you'll get fat." She mummers to him softly.

Jesse passes her and heads up the stairs into the house proper, Ruby follows him after giving Midnight a bit more attention. Once she makes her way to where Jesse is they flick through the book and see Joel's handwriting. 

_6 Runners, Cleared - J &T_

Ruby frowns.

"6 Runners, that's more than usual. You think a horde is moving through?" She questions softly.

Jesse's face is much like her own, frowning.

"It's not that unusual for winter time. I think a part of them knows if they stay in one place, they'll die."

Ruby had gathered that much from the game and it made sense. A fungi could still have self preservation instincts and the cold would kill a large number of the infected. The fact they ate was surprising to say the least, but again it made sense. If they didn't eat the body would die and the Fungi would have no way of spreading. She left Jesse to fill it in as she moved over and pulled out the maintenance book.

_Heater - broken - J &T_

Ruby looked around until she found the offending unit and pulled it up onto a clear table. 

"How long will you need, I don't want to leave Tommy and Joel waiting long." Jesse said, coming up behind her.

"If we're lucky, its just a fault in the wiring and I wont have to do much. If not, The entire unit might as well be scraped and that's no time at all." Ruby answered as she pulled her tool kit out her bag.

She got to work and cracked the thing open, giving the wiring a quick look over. It was easy to spot the fault. 

"It's lucky option number one!"

Jesse went to the window and looked out, pulling out binoculars and having a look around.

"Damn, the snow's really coming down."

Ruby grunted as she fixed the wire and its solder connection. She still had no idea what she was going to do other than try to find Abby first. Maybe she could head Tommy and Joel off, prevent them from saving Abby. No, then Abby's blood would be on her hands. Ruby hadn't killed anything but infected in this world and honestly she didn't want to lose that last part of herself. She'd save Abby first. Maybe then Joel and Tommy would meet up with Jesse. 

Ruby wasn't as important. If she lost her life here, perhaps it would send her home.

Eight months was a long time to be stuck in a dream as vivid as this. Every hurt felt real, her emotions, the touch of others. It took the clicker in the hospital biting into her shoulder for her to let go of the dream idea.

  
8 Months ago

  
Ruby hadn't even noticed it coming up behind her until it was too late. So busy trying to open a door that it was far too late. Hands grabbed at her body and teeth sunk into the meat of her left shoulder. She never imagined she could make a noise as loud as she did in that moment. Voice shrill and high pitched as she screamed in pain. 

Next thing the screwdriver in her right hand, the one she'd been using to try and force the door, was burred into the face of the Clicker. It let go, luckily not tearing away with its mouth. Not that the bite as it was already wasn't bad.

Ruby kicked at its knee and it went down screeching and clicking. She put her hand to her shoulder and ran. Back up the stairs and into the main floor of the building she'd been exploring. Back out into the street and toward her safe haven. The yells and calls of runners were hot on her heels. The sticky warmth and pain in her shoulder had Ruby putting more effort than ever into her run. She knew she wouldn't be climbing without agony bolting through her body.

Taking the scenic rout to the hospital had the runners dropping of her tail after a while. When she finally managed to get back to her spot in the hospital, she was drenched in sweat and blood. As soon as she managed to make her way over to the area with all her stuff. Ruby felt vertigo hit, she sat down and they lay down, knowing she was going to pass out and then she did.

  
Present

  
Ruby shook off the memory as she closed the unit back up. Her shoulder felt tight as she moved it. That could have been her end even without the immunity she seemed to have. If that thing had taken skin and flesh when it jerked away. She shook her head again and slammed the case closed a little to hard. The unit flicked on without much fuss when she plugged it in.  
  
"Fixed." She said, jotting it down in the maintenance book.

Jesse moved in front of the warm heat now billowing out the unit.

"All right, give me few minuets and we'll move on." He said, hands out in front of him. He really should invest in some gloves.

Ruby packed her stuff away and slung on bag back on. She was starting to get antsy. What ever happens in the next few hours would decide the fate of many people she cared about. Jesse being one of them. Ruby winced softly as she remembered how he died in the game. He never had a chance to know his son. Ruby often wondered if they had all managed to leave at that point what would have happened. Would Abby have tracked them down or would she never knew who killed her friends. 

Well at the moment it was a moot point.

Jesse rounds on her as she starts pacing. 

"Ok, whats up with you. you've been on edge since last night." He says arms crossing his chest. "Is it Dina and Ellie?"

Ruby groans.

"No, Jesse. I'm happy for them." She looks at him. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you though." 

Jesse waves the remark off.

"Me and Dina, we were just..." He pauses for a moment as if remembering something. "going through the motions, we love each other but..." He trails off.

"But she wasn't in love with you." Ruby finishes.

Jesse looks up into her eyes.

"Yeah." He turns back to the heater. "I guess a part of me always knew Dina had a big thing for Ellie. That one day I'd lose her." He rubs a hand through his hair. "What about you though, you live with Dina."

Ruby rolls her eyes. You can have a crush on a person and not be outwardly affected by it. Yes when Dina first started sharing her bed this winter, Ruby's heart would beat out her chest but she knew nothing would come of it. Dina had eyes for no one but Ellie in a romantic sense and while she had a feeling Ellie wouldn't have said no if she asked her out, Ruby just couldn't do it. 

"And i'll still live with Dina, them getting together changes nothing."

Jesse hummed but dropped the subject, it seemed he could sense she was starting to get a little heated about it.

"Ok, Back into the cold then."

Ruby made a face but followed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting harder to write, but I don't want to rush it and make it unbelievable or just because. Good news though is that I am now Two chapters ahead after a full day of brainstorm writing! I'll try and keep up the every other day posting!


	5. Chapter 5

** Present **

  
The storm had rolled in much quicker than she thought it would to the point it really was hard to see Jesse in front of her. Ruby urged Midnight to slow a little more, until soon enough Jesse was out of view. She then urged him to the right where she knew a small area of houses were. If Tommy and Joel had tracked a group of infected they would have gone left. Abby had hit their tracks around houses but before the storm. If she timed this correctly. Abby would hit her soon enough. Tommy and Joel not far behind unless they had holed up at a safe house before the resort. 

  
With a steady slow breath the nudged Midnight faster. This was a lot of if and maybes. she had to try. Ruby would never forgive herself if she didn't. 

  
The snow only got more heavy and cold the longer she rode, Midnight was starting to pull, he was cold and starting to get tired but they couldn't stop. Ruby urged him on.

  
"Come on boy, it can't be far." She urged him and then she heard it.

  
A gun shot and a very womanly yell, It didn't have the muck of a infected yell, Abby.

  
"There boy! Go toward it!"

  
Ruby nudged Midnight into a light run. She heard more yelling.

  
"Here!" Ruby yelled through the snow storm. "This way!"

  
Another shot, this time much closer. Then she saw the infected chasing someone ahead of her. Ruby spurred Midnight into a gallop quickly catching up to the person on foot, who was no doubt Abby. She pulled back on the rains once beside her and reached down.

  
"Here, up now!" She yelled.

  
Abby gave her a startled look but slammed her hand into Ruby's. Ruby pulled her up and behind and again spurred Midnight into a gallop. Abby's arms quickly wraped around her waist before she slid off with how quick Midnight shot off. The yells and screams of the infected trailed after them.

  
"Where are we going!" Abby yelled over the storm.

  
Ruby wracked her brains but this was the first time she'd been this far off a rout and in the damn snow.

  
"I..." She swallowed. "I don't know, anywhere but here." She called.

  
Abby seemed to be looking behind them as the infected chased. If they hadn't been in snow, it would have been easy to get away but Midnight was slowed, his speed was half what it should be.

  
"I know a place. My friends, we're in a mansion just North of here!" She took a breath. "We have it secure, walls and everything." She squeezed Ruby's middle, asking.

  
Ruby heaved a breath and urged Midnight that way. It wouldn't go the same way as the game. It couldn't. She wasn't Joel. Abby had no reason to beat her to death and she'd just saved the woman's life. Midnight was starting to slow even more as he battled through the snow with two riders and the infected were starting to creep closer to them.

  
"There!" Abby yelled, pointing over her shoulder.

  
Ruby saw the gates with Abby's friends behind them waiting, drawn out no doubt by the noise. 

  
"Come on boy, just a bit more." Ruby pleaded to Midnight softly.

  
Midnight heeded her and gave another burst of speed. The gates opened and they shot though the gap and she pulled back on the rains. swinging him around so they wouldn't slam into the building. Abby slid off almost as soon as they reached her friends. Helping them close the gate with a slam. Ruby watched as the infected were torched with Molotov's. 

  
Ruby rubbed a hand down Midnight's neck, she was still on him, not really trusting her legs if she got off. A hand came to rest on her knee and Ruby almost made an embarrassing noise. She looked down to see a woman looking up at her, if she had to guess, she would say it was Mel.

  
"Hey, you're safe here. Your mount needs to rest." Mel said softly giving her knee a squeeze.

  
Ruby nodded her head and slid down of Midnight, legs feeling like jelly. Abby caught her elbow as she stumbled a little. She hadn't even noticed the other woman moving back toward them. 

  
"Lets get inside!" A man called out.

  
Ruby removed herself from Abby's grip slowly and took Midnight's rains and led him toward the garage. He was still heaving with great breaths but she knew he would be ok. Providing the group didn't kill him. They all got inside and the door closed down behind them. Ruby pat Midnight's neck, brushing the snow off of him. 

  
Nora walks up to her, she eyes up Midnight.

  
"You wanna get the saddle off?" She asks, a disarming grin on her face. 

  
Ruby shakes her head, she spies Owen pull Abby to one side.

  
"Hey, Whats your name?" Nora says softly

  
It almost seems like everyone can sense that she doesn't trust them.

  
Ruby pulls hear beany off and scrubs a hand through her short hair.

  
"Ruby" She finally says. "You traders?" She asks.

  
Nora looks hesitant, almost like she didn't expect this kind of question. Abby walks over interrupting them.

  
"Come into the living room, get warmed up." She says giving Nora a nod before heading there herself. 

  
Ruby eyes her back, she couldn't interpret the look on the woman's face. She pulls her backpack off and hooks it to Midnight's saddle, the shotgun she slides into the holster on there too. Her pistol is still snug on her thigh holster. Ruby eyes the two boys hanging near the door, they were not subtle in the slightest. She wouldn't be able to leave unless they let her. 

  
Time to face the music.

  
**Ellie and Dina (Ellie's PoV)**

  
Ellie grunts softly as Dina grips her jaw and angles her face.

  
"You want a bite mark do you" Dina says, a sexy grin on her face.

  
Ellie can feel herself flushing, even though they had both just gotten off arousal surged through her veins anew. This woman would be the death of her, she knew it. The way Dina could make her heart race with just a look was unhealthy, Or at least she thought so. Then they heard something clunk causing them both to look over to the back of the room where the stairs were.

  
"Did you hear that?" Dina asks.

  
Then Jesse's voice floats down to them.

  
"Anyone down there?" He calls.

  
Dina jolts.

  
"Jesse?" She says.

  
Ellie's and Dina's eyes meet and both panic.

  
"Dina?" Jesse calls again, his foot steps clonking down the stairs toward them.

  
Dina and Ellie scramble to pull clothing on. Ellie did not want Jesse seeing her in next to nothing. He was a good friend but the would go into the territory of no.

  
"Just stay there, okay?!" Dina yells out, pulling her pants on.

  
Ellie pulled her own pants on, fumbling with the zipper and button. Damn Jeans being so piratical.  
  


"Are you okay? Whats going on" Jesse questions, coming around the tables, gun drawn.

  
"Will you wait please?!" Dina yells sounding exasperated as Jesse rounds on them.

  
Dina faces him, not seeming to care about her own undressed state.

  
"Just turn around, what are you doing?" She says.

  
Ellie feels herself flush for another reason, she keeps her back to Jesse.

  
"Are you kidding me..." Jesse mutters but slowly turns his back to them. "You're supposed to be on patrol."

  
Ellie grabs her hoody and pulls it on, she could tell by his tone he was upset. Dina grabs her top and can't help but argue their case.

  
"There's a blizzard outside!"

  
"Is that weed?" Jesse says, almost to himself.

  
Dina is fed up.

  
"Why are you here?"

  
Jesse rounds on them, not caring about their state any longer.

  
"People are counting on you! you get that?" He says. "What we do matters!"

  
Ellie pauses a moment before continuing to dress, something was wrong and it wasn't just the blizzard.

  
"Well, then why aren't you at the fucking lookout?" Dina accuses.

  
Jesse's angry, Ellie can see it in his face as she pulls her socks and boots on.

  
"Because Tommy and Joel didn't show up and Ruby's missing!" He says.

  
Ellie feels like her stomach just dropped out. Three people she cares about in trouble and here they were, fucking. A part of her knows she'd being unfair with herself, how were they supposed to know but the guilt creeps in anyway. She finds her voice as she laces her boots.

  
"What do you mean?" She asks.

  
Jesse scrubs a hand along his jaw, he looks on the edge.

  
"I lost Ruby in the blizzard on the way to the lookout. She knows the way so I continued on." He face flashes with guilt. "No one was there when I got there. I waited an hour for all of them." His jaw works as he grits his teeth. "I was looking for their horses when I saw lights." 

Ellie felt like the world wanted to swallow her whole. Dina tried to be a voice of reason

  
"Maybe they just went back to town?"

  
Ellie shakes her head, eyes meeting Dina's. Nothing but worry in both their eyes.

  
"Joel and Tommy wouldn't turn back without being replaced, no way." Ellie says going for her coat. "Ruby..."

  
None of them knew Ruby all that well, but they knew her well enough that she was in the friend for life category and that she never intentionally let anyone down. Ellie feels her heart flutter at the thought of their tall friend, if Dina hadn't been in her life, well not something to mull on now.

  
Ellie slips her coat on as Dina's rushes to get dressed.

  
"How much of their region have you covered." Ellie asks Jesse.

  
"Not much." he says moving closer.

  
"Then we split up. Go at it from different sides," Dina moves over pulling her own coat on. "We can cover the whole thing in a few hours."

  
Jesse shakes his head.

  
"I don't like you riding solo. We don't know whats out there." He says.

  
Ellie grabs her bag and slings it on.

  
"Exactly! What if they need help?" She shoots back.

  
Jesse sighs but finally agrees.

  
"Okay, i'll head west, Dina can take south, and you take the east." He says pointing at each of them. "But be smart about it, yeah. You know Ruby likes her traps and if she's hurt and cornered..." He leaves the rest unsaid.

  
Ellie takes a deep breath, heart begging to pound for another reason. If Joel was...

  
She shook her head and stalked forward, leading the group out the weed basement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV flips around a bit in the next few chapters, it is tagged by who.
> 
> Trigger warning for Torture. 
> 
> Ugh formatting is a pain, sorry if it looks super spaced out.

** Present - Ruby **

  
Who would have thunk that torture would bring the steel in her spine out. They been hitting Ruby for at least an hour maybe less. Manny and the one Ellie gave a bitch scar too, she forgets his name, Jordan she thinks. She could see he was the one enjoying it the most. The sick bastard.   
  
Ruby wouldn't care if he bit the dust still, Manny could suck a dick too.  
  
The rope was biting into her wrists and the chair was supper uncomfortable but she was baring with it. They at least were avoiding hitting her jaw. You can't talk if you had no way of talking.  
  
"Come on, make this easy and just tell us what we want to know girly." Jordan says as his fist meets her stomach again.   
  
And everything had started out well too. 

** An hour ago **

  
They had all walked into the living room where a nice fire was going. Ruby had no idea if a fire would attract the infected but at the moment she didn't care. The heat was nice after being out in the cold for so long. She stood in front of it and warmed herself. 

  
"So, you from around here?" A male voice asked.

  
Ruby turned and looked. Owen. She struggled to keep her distaste for him from crossing her face. He gets a girl pregnant then cheats on her with his former lover. He was only slightly redeemed by the fact that the way the WLF operated finally got to him. That didn't absolve him from everything else he'd done under their banner but she could at least use him to stop them from killing her, or so she hope.

  
Ruby nods her head in answer.

  
Abby comes over, jacket and beany gone. Her muscles show through the top she wares and Ruby can't help but stare a little. Gosh she loved woman with muscle definition and Abby was a big ping on her radar. Her gaze falls back on the fire when she notices that Abby had noticed her staring.

  
Abby folds her arms across her chest as she stands next to her. 

  
"You know a guy named Tommy." She questions.

  
Subtle Abby, very Subtle. Ruby almost rolled her eyes. She wouldn't call Abby dumb because she wasn't, more like impatient after all this time.

  
"I know a few people by that name. You're going to have to be more specific" Ruby answered, turning to face Abby.

  
Abby jolted at the sound of her voice, or perhaps her accent, she probably couldn't tell over the sound of the blizzard that she had one.

  
"Woah, someone watches too many movies." Another male voice mutters.

  
Bitch ass scar boy.

  
"Sorry but this is all natural, if you can't grasp what I'm saying I'll keep my mouth shut" Ruby snaps.

  
The man holds his hands up in surrender, a cocky grin on his face, A girl resting next to him, Leah. Ugh, she really didn't like him.

  
"Tommy Miller." Abby says at last drawing Ruby's gaze back to her.

  
Ruby cocks her head as if thinking about it.

  
"And why do you want to know about a Tommy Miller." Ruby asks back.

  
She could see Abby grit her teeth. Right now, Abby was deep into her revenge mode, there would be no mercy form this woman in front of her if she didn't tred carefully. Or maybe she should pull the tigars tail. She turns to them.

  
Ruby was done beating around the bush.

  
"In fact, whats a well armed group doing holed up in a mansion so close to a city." Ruby's Blue eyes harden. "Because honestly, it doesn't strike me as we come in peace."

  
The group looks around at each other.

  
"What makes you think we don't?" Nora asks.

  
"I'm not an idiot," Ruby starts. "You have you're boys posted at the doors and someone physically capable of restraining me, standing right next to me." 

  
Ruby glares at Abby and Abby just stares back, unflinchingly.

  
"Or am I wrong." Ruby asks, shrugging her shoulders.

  
"We just want you to answer our questions and you can go." Owen says moving up.

  
So he was trying to be the voice of reason. Abby looked like she was two seconds away from lunging at her and she could see hands had drifted to weapons.

  
Ruby lets out a sardonic laugh.

  
"And what happens if I don't want to answer them?" She asks.

  
Abby grunts and unfolds her arms.

  
"Oh for fucks sake" 

  
Ruby sees the fist coming for her face and does nothing to avoid it, Her world blackens. 

  
** Joel(PoV) & Tommy- An hour ago **

  
Joel tightens his arm around the infected's neck while Tommy wound up and smashed it's face in. He trusted his brother not to hit him. Once it was dead he let it drop. It was well and truly a hord and they could only hope the mass didn't go after them or head to Jackson.

  
"Tommy, we need to get out of here." He said, grabbing his brothers shoulder.

  
Tommy nodded his head and reloaded his rifle. 

"We might be able to make it to the resort, wait it out." Tommy suggested.

  
Joel shook his head. 

  
"The group behind us might not make it, we should back track, see if we can't head them off and head back to Jackson." 

  
Tommy nodded his head and they both headed for their mounts. 

** Ellie - present **

  
Shimmer whined under her as she pushed him harder. Ellie needed to find Joel. The conversation she had with him the night before going through her head. She'd never forgive herself if something happened and she never got the chance to really forgive him. The time she though she had was slipping through her fingers and she never even knew it. 

  
"Please, Joel..."

** Dina(PoV) & Jesse - Present **

  
Dina pulls Japan to a halt as Jesse meets up with her. They both look cold and tired.

  
"Anything?!" She yells over at him.

  
Jesse shakes his head.

  
"We should hit Ellie's trail, catch up with her!" She continues.

  
Just as they are about to ride away the sound of two horses catches Jesse's ear.

  
"Wait Dina! Listen" Jesse calls over.

  
It doesn't take long for the two riders to come into view and Dina feels relief flow through her.IT was Joel and Tommy.

  
"Joel! Tommy!" Dina yells.

  
Both men pull up next to them, they both look worn out but ok. Joel looks around for Ellie before focusing on Jesse.

  
"Where's Ellie?!" He calls over at Jesse.

  
"Looking for you two! We'll tell you on the way. Let's not wait here!" Jesse yells.

  
The storm really wasn't letting up. Jesse urged his mount and they rode down the trail. Hopefully Ellie had found Ruby and they could all go home. Maybe she could convince Ellie to join her and Ruby in bed, the taller woman was always delightfully warm.

  
Dina really hoped Ruby was ok.

 **Ruby Present**  
Blood was such a pretty shade of red. Red was one of Ruby's favourite colours. Maybe if she ever got out of here she would change her mind but right now all she could do was stare as it trailed down her nose and dripped onto her pants. The cut above her eye had finally stopped bleeding. Fucking Abby. She didn't think the other woman meant to knock her out but it happened anyway.

  
Jordan and Manny were taking a brake, probably after they had realised they had made her pass out for a moment. A slap to the face had brought her around.

  
Abby moved away from her and sat down on another chair in front.

  
"You know this is only going to get worse." Abby said, folding her arms across her chest.

  
Ruby glared at her, even if she did cut an impressive attractive figure. Ugh, Ruby was going to reevaluate attractiveness after she got out of this, especially to someone who'd hit her in the face and wanted to kill a friend.

  
"I can do this all day, we haven't even gotten started on knives or heat play." Ruby spat out sarcastically.

  
Abby's face curled up as anger took over. Ruby looked away, tired. 

  
"Just kill me and get it over with. I'm not going to give you want you want. I have no blood on my hands, I'll die happy knowing they'll stay that way."

  
Ruby grunted as Abby's hand curled around her throat and made her look into Abby's face

.  
"Bullshit, everyone has blood on their hands." Abby leaned close. "Joel Miller has the blood of Millions on his." Abby bit her lip cutting herself off.

  
Ruby knew what she was going to say, the blood of her Father as well. The main driving force to Abby's revenge. The entire fucking reason she was here.

  
"You expect me to believe your word after you had your boys beat the shit out of me." Of course Ruby knew it was true. "Get bent Abby. I should have left you in the snow, but I guess that's the reward you get for saving people's lives these days." 

  
Ruby felt Abby's hand flex on her skin but it didn't tighten, instead Abby let go with a scoff and left her in the basement. Ruby's head fell to her chest. Everything hurt and she was so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like dropping off two today. Won't always happen, Still a few chapters ahead! So all is good. Next update on Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PoV bounces around but it's tagged when it happens. 
> 
> More torture ahead.
> 
> Any problems let me know >.> editing during a work meeting.

** Ellie - Present **

  
Ellie slipped under the fence, her gaze flickering back and fourth. Unguarded here but people were home. She had seen the lights and the dead infected at the gate. Sneaking was what she was good at.   
  
This situation brought on some unwanted memories but she pushed them away. David didn't deserve any more of her time dwelling on him.  
  
Ellie moved forward silently and crept toward the open door. She could see boot-prints leading into and out of the open door. Patrol route. Ellie listened, picking out the crunch of snow even through the howl of the wind.  
Not close enough to be worried about but something to be mindful off getting out. She crept into the building, ears sharp, steps light.  
  
The door in the bedroom made no noise as Ellie opened it slowly, she hoped no one noticed the cold rush of wind as she creep through into the house proper. The murmur of Voice's were coming from the floor below.  
  
"The fucking townie wont talk, My hands are sore, I'm taking my knife with me when I go back down!" A male voice said.  
  
Whoever it was they had was in the basement.  
  
"The fuck you are, were not killing, we're questioning!" Another male voice.  
  
"We don't have time to draw this out Owen! it wont be long till that townie's friends come looking." A female voice.  
  
The sound of boots across the floor silenced the arguing. Ellie crept closer and looked. Two women and two men. An unknown number outside. There were stairs leading down onto that floor away from them. Ellie moved toward them and began to creep down.  
  
"Abby, any luck?" The second male questioned.  
  
"No, stubborn as a mule and Mel's right. If the town is as organised as we saw, someone will already know a patrol is missing."  
  
Ellie felt her anger rise, whoever they had, it was clear they'd been hurting them. Fucking dicks. She'd deal with them after freeing whoever was in the basement. She moved downstairs and away from the group. Careful not to step on anything that squeaked. She passed into the kitchen and noticed the open door right away.   
  
Mindful of the people behind her Ellie made her way down into the basement.  
  
  


** Ruby - 7 months 2 weeks ago **

  
Ruby groaned as she sat up. It felt like her fever had finally broke and she was starting to feel better. With another soft groan she peeled the rags over her wound away and took a look. The red skin around the bite was starting to look better. The puss was starting to run clear with blood mixed in. Her mum had always told her if a wound got infected, that was a good sign that it was begging to heal.   
  
The games had never shown what Ellie had gone through after her bite. Other than the fact it healed with nasty crap around it and her poor friend Riley hadn't been immune. Had Ellie had a reaction like this? Ruby groaned again and went about cleaning it up and re-bandaging it with some clean clothing she ripped up into strips.  
  
If this was immunity, it was shit immunity. Ruby hopped this didn't happen every time she got bitten or breathed spores. She hated to think it but she needed to test herself. There had been no masks around that were not broken or the filters were missing.   
  
With a soft grunt Ruby pulled her clothing on. The containment area in the hospital was probably still sealed and contained spores. She could test herself there.

** Ruby - Present **

  
The door to the basement clicked softly and Ruby lifted her head. Ready to meet her fate. What she wasn't ready for was a crouching Ellie to slip through and close it behind her.   
  
Blue eyes met Green.  
  
"Oh fuck, Ruby" Ellie whispered and rushed over as quiet as she could.   
  
Ellie immediately pulled her switchblade out and worked on her bindings.  
  
"Ellie, not that I mind in any such way, but what the fuck are you doing here?" Ruby asked softly.  
  
Ellie looked up for a brief moment before continuing to work on her bonds.  
  
"Jesse." She said.  
  
Ruby swallowed, so even though she had changed things, Joel and Tommy still hadn't shown up. Fuck, she hoped he was still alive. The group upstairs wouldn't be gone long. Ellie needed to leave.  
  
"Ellie, you need to leave, they'll be back down any time and your not going to get through that rope fast enough with that knife of yours." Ruby started softly.   
  
Ellie was shaking her head,still hacking at the rope, stubborn girl.  
  
"For Bloody fucking sake woman! Get help! Storm the fucking house and blow them away. Just don't die down here with me."  
  
Ellie looks up at her, eyes hard and full of determination.  
  
"I can't lose another friend." She says softly.  
  
Ruby takes a deep breath, a smile crossing her lips.  
  
"You wont if you get help. I'll feed them a little info, make them think they're braking me. Draw this out as long as I can." She eyes Ellie's blade. "Leave me that of blade of yours."   
  
The bindings on her right hand snap as she tugs them, Ellie eyes her blade for a just a moment before handing it over. Ruby puts her hand back down, Ellie eyes it and nods. It would pass a quick inspection.   
  
"Go, get help." Ruby winks with her good eye. "If I make it through this I'll give you a big old kiss."  
  
Ellie snorts but makes her way back to the door. She opens it just as slowly as she did entering it and listens for a beat then leaves.  
  
Ruby flexes her right hand over and starts working on her left hand while keeping both behind her back so she can move back into place when someone comes down. If she could get out of this herself then all the better. They'd done a good job tying her up though. Both hands secure, both legs and a few coils around her chest to keep her in place. They'd kicked the chair over a few times, slamming her body wight into her arms. It was going to take weeks for the bruises to fade.  
  
They had yet to brake bone but she knew it would be coming. Ruby let her chin hit her chest again.   
  
Time to wait.  
  


**Joel(PoV) & Tommy & Dina & Jesse  
**  
Joel grit his teeth as they rode, they were coming to the end of the line and they all knew it. No sign of Ellie or Ruby. Nothing but a few dead infected. If his baby girl was hurt because he wasn't there, he couldn't bare to think about it.  
  
"We're going to hit the Baldwin place if we keep going!" Tommy yelled over. "If they came out this far, they'd go there for shelter!"  
  
Joel grunted. His gaze focused ahead. Nothing mattered more to him than Ellie did right now. Damn this blizzard. If it hadn't hit they would all be fine. They could have avoided the infected and reached the lookout on time. Ruby wouldn't have gotten lost in the blizzard and Ellie wouldn't have gone out in it looking for them.  
  
The horses had slowed dramatically they were barely trotting now they were so tired. They themselves would have to rest at Baldwin if they wanted to get back to Jackson with all their mounts.  
  
Joel's musing was cut short when the rapid footfalls of another horse reached his ears over the roar of the blizzard. They all pulled to a stop as the horse slowly came into view and hope surged inside Joel's chest.  
  
"Ellie!"

  
**Present - Ruby**

  
The door to the basement bangs open. They were so loud it was almost embarrassing. It had given Ruby time to move her arm back into place. Her left arm was almost free. Jordan swaggers in brandishing a knife like he was gods gift on this earth. This guy really had to learn intimidation tactics from someone else. Abby followed after him, face a mask of stone. Play time was over it seemed.  
  
"Time to step it up girly." Jordan started moving over. "Kiddy gloves are off."   
  
He leans down and pulls her t-shirt away from her body and cuts the material away to leave her chest and stomach exposed to the cold air. Lucky for her modestly he left her sports bra alone.   
  
"Every wrong answer..."   
  
He digs the tip of the blade into her stomach, enough that it pierces through but not deep enough for it to hit muscle.   
  
"Every time you ignore a question..."   
  
He drags the blade across, scoring a bloody line across her stomach.  
  
" we add a cut to you." He finishes.  
  
Ruby lets a slow breath out and smiles at him.  
  
"Is that it? I did worse to myself as a teenager." Ruby sneer at him, baring her teeth.  
  
Jordan flips the knife in his hand rising it as his face twists in anger only for Abby to catch his wrist before he can plunge it into her. She yanks him back and whispers harshly into his ear. Ruby reads her lips.  
  
 _She's goading you and you're letting her, If you can't keep a check on yourself I'll get Manny to do it instead._  
  
So ether Abby didn't have the stomach for this or she knew she herself wouldn't be able to hold back from really hurting Ruby. It wasn't a pleasant thought. Jordan wrenches himself free and turns back to her, he stalks over and slices the blade across her cheek, narrowly avoiding her eye. The blood pours from the wound, flowing down her neck to soak into her bra. The cut is deep and will probably need stitches. Bastard. Ruby stops herself from crying out but tears gather in her eyes in response to the pain and sting in her cheek.  
  
"Does Joel Miller live down in that town!" He almost yells at her.  
  
Ruby lifts her face and blinks back the tears. Her eyes flicker to Abby then back to Jordan. She keeps her mouth closed. Jordan cuts a deeper wound across her stomach. The blood flow from this one is not sluggish, it starts to soak the top of her pants. He brings the blade up to her throat. Ruby doesn't move her head to accommodate it and can feel the blade bite into the skin of her neck.  
  
"Maybe we should start cutting here. Give you a nice second smile" He says getting close.  
  
Ruby closes her eyes and bites her tongue for a moment before opening them.  
  
"Tommy miller does live in town." She answers. "And I do know him." She said purposefully saying Tommy instead.   
  
Jordan leans back, a grin crossing his face. Ruby tries to appear slightly defeated, she lets the tears she held back roll down. The salt in them hitting the wound in her cheek only caused more to fall.   
  
Abby steps forward, Ruby can't read her eyes.  
  
"Does his brother live with him?" She questions.  
  
Ruby swallows and looks away.  
  
"No."She answers.  
  
Jordan grabs her chin and yanks her face forward while drawing the blade across her stomach for the third time. Ruby lets out a yell, unprepared for it.  
  
"I wasn't lying! He lives alone you fucking psycho!" she yells at him.   
  
Jordan's face twists again, he really didn't like back talk from prisoners it seemed, before Abby can stop him he drags the blade down Ruby's sternum and starts to dig it in. Ruby cries out in pain and before she can stop herself she whips her hand around and slashes at his face with Ellie's blade. He pulls away with a cry of his own, holding at his face as Abby surges forward to try and catch Ruby's free hand.  
  
Ruby snarls almost like an animal and slashes at her, she yanks her left arm free, snapping the remaining fibres of rope off against her wrist. It hurts but she's already a ball of pain, whats a little more. She grabs the blade that Jordan had dropped into her lap in his pain and scramble to get away from her and uses it to swiftly saw at the rope across her chest.  
  
Abby tries to move in but Ruby is faster, slashing at her with the free blade. Narrowly missing Abby's reaching arms, the big woman jumps away.   
  
"Jordan, Get a gun now!" Abby yells at him, she eyes the blade in Ruby's hand "Warn the other's we might have company!"  
  
Jordan moans something about his face but scrambles up the stairs leaving Abby with a half free Ruby, who looks more close to a snarling animal than human.  
  
  


** Ellie's group - minuets ago. **

  
Ellie take a moment to relish in Joel's hug before pushing him away from her but not unkindly. She said she'd try to forgive him but this was pushing it a bit. Even if she could understand his reason for it.  
  
"Are you ok Baby girl?" He ask's, eyes ruining up and down her looking for injury.  
  
Ellie nods her head and steps away a bit more, gathering herself. She was really glad he was ok too.  
  
"They have Ruby, we need to go and get her, they're beating her for.." She flaps her arms a little at a loss, it really wasn't important. "... Fucking something and she's hurt."  
  
Ellie looks at everyone.  
  
"Whatever they want, they're willing to hurt people to get it." She says.  
  
Not unlike Joel but that wasn't him anymore, or at least she didn't think so.  
  
Joel looks conflicted for a moment but one look at her face has him nodding. She wasn't going to leave Ruby there now they had a force to take her back.   
  
Ellie hopped back onto shimmer and lead them back toward the house. They would talk plans when they got there and the other's had a good look at the place.  
  


**Ruby - present**

  
Ruby grit her teeth as Abby and her eyed each other. The moment she went to free her legs Abby would try going for her again. There was only one thing she could think of to do and it was risky. It was also something she'd seen in movies. the chair was weak enough that it might work. This was gonna hurt.  
  
Ruby stood up, jumped up and back. Abby lunged at her as the chair hit at an angle and splintered. Shattering beneath her weight and the high of the jump she had managed to pull of. Free. Then Abby was on her, hands going to Ruby's wrists to restrain her. She couldn't quiet straddle Ruby's lap as the chair peaces were in the way.   
  
The bits of the chair were digging into her back but her legs were free. The coils of rope hung from them as she pulled her legs up and under Abby. Abby squeezed her wrists painfully until Ruby was forced to let go of the knives with a cry but at that moment Ruby heaved her off with her feet.  
  
Abby flew back with a yell and scrambled to get back onto her feet as Ruby got to her's. She snagged Ellie's blade as she rose. The pain in her wrist's had her hands twitching around the handle. She held it with both hands to steady it.  
  
Footfalls thudded down toward the basement and Ruby dived out the way as Jordan came into view, he fired the moment he was clear of the door just narrowly avoiding Ruby's form as she ducked behind a sofa. Ruby kept low as more shots thudded into the cover.  
  
Abby was yelling something but Ruby couldn't hear it over the rush of her pounding heart and the adrenaline surging through her blood. She took big gasping breaths and waited. Trying to focus on her hearing.  
  
"Come out Bitch and I wont shoot you in the fucking face." Jordan yelled.  
  
Guess he was salty about his own face. Ruby tried to slow her breathing.  
  
"You're going to do that regardless. Why don't you come round so I can make your face more pretty." Ruby called out, still prone on the floor.  
  
Jordan let out a Yell of rage and fire another shot into the sofa before she heard a struggle taking place.  
  
"Stop wasting the shots!" Abby said.  
  
Ruby slid the blade to the edge of the sofa and looked with it.  
  
Abby now had the gun and Jordan was rubbing his wrist giving her the look of death. She was eyeing up the sofa, opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.  
  
An explosion rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update tomorrow if I can push another chapter out today and no one's utterly confused by all the bouncing around.
> 
> Also to note, Ruby is not Immune like Ellie. Ellie is at least so far in the Univ is unique and I wanted to keep her that way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I didn't finish the chapter, sorry, I got hella distracted.
> 
> But, enjoy.

** Abby - present **

  
Abby and Jordan shared a look for a second before both turned and left the basement. Abby made sure to shut and lock the door behind them as they left. They didn't have time to deal with the girl any longer. Part of Abby wanted to finish the job, the amount of time Ruby had taken to say anything had been to long. The girl had drawn it out knowing rescue was coming. A part of her admired Ruby for taking the punishment and then some.   
  
Still, if she saw her again she was putting a bullet in her pretty face.  
  
Abby and Jordan ran into the main room meeting up with Owen and Mel who both looked at the blood smeared across her t-shirt.   
  
"Whats going on?" She asked before ether could comment.   
  
Owen moved up and handed over her coat and equipment.  
  
"We're done, that's what. Someone blew a hole in the fence to the south almost taking Manny with it." He passed Jordan his things, Mel was already geared up. "He was lucky Nora managed to pull him away before it went off." Shots rang out causing all of them too look.  
  
Abby grit her teeth.  
  
"We can hold this place! we have the advantage and a hostage."  
  
Jordan pushed at her as he snatched his weapon back.  
  
"A lose hostage! We should have broke her fucking legs when I said so! She would have spilled her guts sooner." Jordan sneers at Owen. "But no, we had to do it your way."  
  
Abby feels her temper rising. Jordan was right, they should have but Owen had convinced her to do it his way with his stupid soft look and his just stupid soft self.  
  
"Enough." Owen says giving them all looks. "We're leaving, Leah already scouted a path away from here." Jordan grunts and heads off toward the doors.  
  
Abby feels her face twist. They were not done. Joel had to die. Owen moves up to her.  
  
"It's over Abby, We don't have any ways of getting into that town and do you honestly believe we can draw him out now? " He waves a hand in the direction of the basement. "You fucked up, we should have just spoken to her. Gotten her cooperation without torture."  
  
Abby's fists curled, she wanted so badly to hit something. Owen took her arm to make her look at him.  
  
"Let's go Abby." Owen said softly, eyes filled with something she couldn't put her finger on.  
  
Abby yanked her arm free and stalked toward the doors.   
  
This was not finished.

** Ruby - Present **

  
The basement door was locked and honestly she wasn't in a state to force it. Ruby was starting to feel her wounds hit her full force. She pulled her t-shirt off and tore it in half, using half to stem the bleeding on her cheek and the other for her stomach. The line on her chest wasn't too bad, she'd slashed at him before her could do anything too damaging. She moved over and slumped down onto the sofa.  
  
Ruby really hoped this had been enough. Her wounds would heal, her bruises would fade but a life could never be restored. 

**Ellie's Group - Present  
**  
Ellie rounded the wall and rushed through the open door, she waited till she felt Dina slide up next to her. They both crept through the room, pausing as more shots were fired off. Joel, Tommy and Jesse were taking shots on another side the house at 4 others. They were being careful. They'd already winged one of the men in the arm, taking him mostly out the fight.  
  
"There were 4 in here last time, we need to be slow and careful." Ellie said quietly, Dina reached over and squeezed her shoulder.  
  
They both slowly made their way through to the area with the stairs. They waited and listened to see if anyone was downstairs but it was quiet. Ellie peeked over and saw no one. Still they went slowly, down the stairs into the kitchen.   
  
Another explosion went off and Ellie gripped her gun tighter. She wanted to be out there helping but she knew the layout of the house and where Ruby was. With a deep breath they went down the stairs to the basement. Ellie tried the door but it was locked. She spit a curse and looks down.   
  
"Ellie, the latch" Dina said softly.  
  
With a soft grunt she turns it unlocking the door, it swung open with a soft creek. Ellie's looked around seeking a target until her eyes fell onto Ruby and her stomach dropped, she took a few steps into the room. Dina was beside her looking around until she too spotted Ruby.  
  
With a soft gasp Dina rushed over. Ellie couldn't tare her eyes away. Ruby was slumped over, her entire torso was just a mass of blood and bruises, her eyes were closed and it almost didn't seem like she was breathing.   
  
Dina reached Ruby and holstered her gun before reaching for Ruby's neck, she sagged slightly when her fingers hit warm skin and a slow but steady pulse drummed against her fingers.  
  
"She's alive." Dina said almost to herself.  
  
Ellie shook herself out her stupor and moved over crouching down and pulling her bag off. She pulled out all of her first aid supply's and set them on the cushion next to Ruby then stood.  
  
"Dina, help her. I'm going to back Joel, Tommy and Jesse up." Ellie's grief was turning to rage. "Those bastards are not getting away with this."   
  
Dina nodded her head and Ellie moved over to the door.  
  
"Block this after me, I'll knock and let you know its me." Ellie said, her voice held an undercurrent of rage.   
  
Ellie closed the door behind her and locked it again, She waited until she heard something slam down behind the door.  
  
They were going to pay, she wasn't losing anyone today.

  
** Ruby - Unknown **

  
"On a scale of one to ten, how badly do you hurt right now?" A voice seemingly whispered.  
  
Ruby groaned as she slowly came too. God her body hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt clean and was resting on something pretty soft.   
  
"Eight" She moaned weakly.  
  
"Oh fuck," A female voice muttered.  
  
Ruby's bed jolted slightly.  
  
"Ruby! You're awake, thank fuck." Again the voice.  
  
Ruby was having trouble waking up properly though, her head was fuzzy around the edges. It felt like she had been sedated. If she had, it had done its job as she couldn't recall anything. Her last clear memories was, the basement.   
  
With what felt like godly effort Ruby opened her eyes, the room slowly swam into view. or the ceiling did at least and Dina, Who honestly look rather worn and very tired.  
  
"Hey,"Dine said softly, a smile crossing her face "Welcome back."  
  
Ruby swallowed, gosh her throat was like a desert, licked her lips and tried to speak.  
  
"Wha.." She grunted softly and tried again, voice horribly scratchy. "What happened?"  
  
Dina's face fell and she looked pained. She looked to be debating with herself.  
  
"It should wait until your a bit better." She said at last.  
  
Ruby felt frustration well up. If this was all for nothing, Ruby would never forgive herself.  
  
"Joel?" She asked.  
  
Dina looked startled.  
  
"How did you..?" She frowned and looked over her shoulder before looking back at Ruby. "He's..." Dina's face fell. "He's hurt, badly."   
  
Ruby felt tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"My fault." She croaked out.  
  
Dina's face went soft and Ruby felt a hand wipe at her cheeks, or rather the one not currently bandaged.   
  
"No Ruby, don't blame what these bastards did on yourself." Dina paused and seemed to consider her words. "He, She..." Dina lets out a long breath. "She saw you and went after them." Dina takes one of Ruby's hands and gives it a soft squeeze. "Please don't blame yourself." She whispers.  
  
Ruby didn't have to read Dina's mind to know that Ellie was probably beside herself and now had a mountain of guilt crashing down on her. Much like her own heart. She should have let Abby die. She managed to look to her right, she saw another bed with a figure in it. The head was heavily bandaged. Ellie was next to the bed, seemingly asleep grasping a big hand in her own.  
  
More tears slipped from Ruby's eyes and she let herself sink back into the blackness of sleep.

** Ruby - 2 weeks later **

  
Ruby yanked her t-shirt back down as the doctor cleaned her hands in the sink. Getting her stitches out at last felt good. They were annoying to keep dry and having to clean her wounds every day was getting old. She knew it was for the good of her health but she was stressed and fed up. Ellie wouldn't listen.  
  
Joel wasn't dead but he might has well be in Ellie's mind.   
  
Joel was in a coma.  
  
"Am I clear to go?" Ruby asked, adjusting her glasses after she pulled her coat on.   
  
The doctor turned and smiled at her.  
  
"You are but still refrain from running around like you usually do Ruby. Your skin is still healing but you're clear for light duties." The doctor said, jotting something down in a note book.  
  
Ruby grunted an affirmative and left the room heading toward where Joel was layed up. She'd find Ellie there as usual. The girl hadn't left his side much. She had one more chance to convince Ellie not to chase after the WLF group. It's not that she didn't feel the urge herself.  
  
Ruby rub the scar on her cheek, it was slightly raised and scabby still. She owed Jordan a few more bitch ass scars.  
  
Ruby entered the room Joel was in and sure enough Ellie was there. The other woman looked up at her entrance and scowled at her. They'd butted heads almost every day this week. For one thing Ruby was going to go to Seattle to settle her debt with Jordan and make sure Lev and Yara got away from the Scars. Ellie had told her she was going with. Ruby had put her foot down and said no, Joel needed her right now and getting herself killed in Seattle would not do him any good. Ellie had told her to shove it up her ass. And around they went, all week.  
  
Ruby sat down on the other free chair in the room and slumped down on herself. Ellie still hadn't told her how this happened. Ruby could see the guilt eating away at her every time.  
  
Ruby looked at Joel.  
  
The cuts on his face had mostly healed and his nose was only slightly crooked. If she had to guess, Abby or someone on her crew, but she mostly bet Abby, had beat the shit out of him or rather his head. The other main problem was his leg, it had been shotgunned, much like the game. They'd had to take it from just above the knee. He'd pulled though but had yet to wake up.   
  
"Ellie..." Ruby says, her voice is deeper, tired.  
  
Ellie makes eye contact for a moment before her eyes drift to Ruby's cheek and they harden. Ruby holds her hands up for a moment before letting them flop down into her lap.  
  
"I'm not here to fight." Her gaze falls back on Joel. "He'll wake up, he's too stubborn not too." She licks her lips. "I don't understand why you don't want to be here when he does."  
  
Ellie's eyes drop to her lap where she's fussing with her fingers. It's about five minuets before she talks.  
  
"That big woman..." Ellie starts softly, voice just as tired sounding. "She wanted him dead, you said as much." Ellie pauses, for just a moment "The look on her face while she beat him..."  
  
Ruby sits up slowly.  
  
"Ellie, What happened?" She asks at last.  
  
Ellie looks up at Ruby, then talks.

** Ellie - 2 weeks ago **

  
Ellie followed the sounds of shooting, a crack going off every now and then. While Jackson had a heaping amount of Ammo, they themselves tried to limit how much they brought. Every shot counted. It wasn't long till she came across where the fighting was going on. Jesse and Tommy were together shooting over a wall toward the trees.  
  
They'd push the group back out of the housing area, they were winning.  
  
Ellie spied Joel creep his way forward toward a different position. She moved into place to cover him. Peeking up over cover every now and then until she spied Joel moving even further forward.   
What the fuck was he doing.   
  
It took a moment for Ellie to spot what Joel had, he was creeping around to flank one of the men. Ellie moved herself forward, ducking down when she thought a shot was going her way. Jesse and Tommy were covering them and also keeping eyes on them. Ellie popped up in time to watch Joel leap onto the guy and put him in a choke hold, knife flashing as he stuck him in the gut.   
  
The guy let out a loud shout.  
  
"Jake!" A woman shouted.  
  
Before Ellie could bring her rifle up to bare a woman was on Joel pulling him off the dying man. Ellie sprinted forward into a better position as Joel tussled with the smaller woman. He stuck her across the face and dove out the way of a shotgun blast in his direction. A bigger woman was baring down on him.  
  
"Joel!" Ellie shouted.  
  
It was almost like everything froze. A look of shock passed across the big's woman face and then Rage. Rage unlike anything Ellie had ever seen, then she was sprinting toward where Joel had flung himself, Heedless of the shots heading her way from Tommy and Jesse, who were still trying to keep the rest of the group back.  
  
Another shotgun blast rang out and Joel's cry seconds after.  
  
Ellie felt her blood freeze, he'd only ever shouted like that once. That time he'd been impaled. Ellie popped out of her cover and ran, switching to her pistol. The woman that Joel had tussled with had dragged the dying man away into the trees. She didn't care for them right now. She rounded a tree and froze.  
  
The woman was on top of Joel, beating his face in with her bare hands. The shotgun had been tossed to one side. Ellie's gun rose almost in slow motion. Red filling her vistion. she pulled the trigger just as Something impacted her in the side of the head, her shot went to one side. Hitting the woman in the arm instead of the head.   
  
Ellie went down, she swung the weapon around but it was kicked out of her hand. She locked eyes with a blond Man who pointed a weapon down at her. He pulled the trigger.  
  
It clicked empty.  
  
The man grunted and tossed the weapon, he didn't bother looking for Ellie's gun, instead he ran to the woman and started pulling her away from Joel.   
  
"Let me go Owen, he's not dead." The woman shouted.  
  
"He will be! Look at his leg and face. We are done and leaving!" Owen shouted back.   
  
The Woman spared a second to look down at Joel, Rage still twisting her face. She yanked herself away from Owen, hand coming up to cradle the bullet wound Ellie had inflicted. She looked in Ellie's direction once before both of them were sprinting away through the trees.  
  
Ellie heaved herself up and crawled toward Joel.  
  
"no, no, no, no...." She chanted to herself.  
  
Tears were already clouding her eye's and trailing down her face once she reached him. He was a mess, his leg was the worst of it.   
  
"Joel"! Ellie wailed.

** Ruby - Present **

  
Ruby blinked away her tears as Ellie hugged herself. She looked down into her lap.  
  
"We managed to tourniquet his leg. Dina packed the damage in with snow and wrapped it with sheets we found in the building." Ellie continued. "Midnight was still there so Tommy took him and Rode back to Jackson with Joel first. I went with him on Shimmer."  
  
Jesse and Dina had stayed with her ass while their horses rested. Ruby at least hadn't been in danger of dying. Her wounds had stopped bleeding by the time Dina had been summoned to help Joel and was just suffering from the blood loss and beating. That much she had gotten off Dina.  
  
Ruby rose from her chair and walked over kneeling in front of Ellie. Ellie met her eyes as she rested her hands on Ellie's knees.  
  
"I understand if you hate my guts for what happened. If I'd just let that woman die, none of this would have happened." Ruby said, squeezing softly.  
  
Ellie's jaw worked as she seemed to take time to come up with an answer, it was taking so long Ruby didn't think she was going to.  
  
"I don't hate you." Ruby could feel a but coming. "But if you're ever that stupid again to follow a stranger..." Ellie's hand moved to cress Ruby's new scar. "I'll kill you myself."  
  
Ruby took Ellie's hand and squeezed it and before she could think better, rose and pecked Ellie on the lips, pausing a breath away. Ellie blinked surprised.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." Ruby said softly with a small smile.  
  
Ellie licked her lips as Ruby rose to her full height, letting Ellie's had drop. Ellie looked up at her. Ruby winked trying to cheer the moody girl up.  
  
"I did say I'd give you one." She said moving toward the door. "Get some sleep Ellie, He'll wake up when he's good and ready." Ruby paused in the open door. "Say hi to Dina for me."  
  
Ruby left the room hoping Ellie would forgive her for her plan to leave tomorrow without Ellie or Dina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo yeah >.>
> 
> Next in two days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it continues

**Ruby - Present - Seattle  
**  
That god damn gate was so much more bigger in person than she thought. It was also very much not opening from this side. She'd be able to get on the other side but would have to leave Midnight behind. She rubbed a hand down Midnight's neck as he dipped to graze while she looked at the stupid gate. She was going to have to find another way in. Tommy in the game must have found a way without going through the gate.  
  
Ruby urged Midnight to trail along the side of the wall, looking for an opening she could go through and also get him through. It had already taken her a solid two weeks to get her ass here. Adding a few more hours onto her trip wasn't going to do much. Even if she was already hella crabby from riding all day. Luckily the WLF already seemed to be doing their pulling away to the stadium thing for Issics death run against the Seraphites. The idiot. Even if it does seem to work in the end, he wipes his own group mostly out too.  
  
It takes another hour of slow riding to find something that looks like it might work. She checks the other side out and can see a clear way back the way she had come. It only takes her 30 minuets to get back to the area after the gate but refrains from taking anything. Ruby's not stupid enough to think Ellie wasn't coming. Once that girl set her mind too something she wouldn't let go without a big enough push.  
  
Ruby hoped Joel would have woken up before Ellie had scrambled her shit together to chase after her, but just in case, she'd leave some area's un-searched. The sun was starting to set by the time she had finished making her way over toward the bank. Ruby remembered the camp site up above it and directed Midnight toward it. She took her Shotgun out and checked it was loaded before cresting the hill. Nothing was here, not even a burnt out camp.   
  
Letting out a long sigh Ruby set herself up here anyway, she set traps around her camp and made sure Midnight wouldn't wander into them during the night. She gave him a good brush down and a treat. He had enough grass around them that he could eat his fill and nap while she herself ate and tried to sleep forgoing a fire.   
It took a while but the sound of Midnight slowly munching away had her drifting off.

**Seattle Day 1  
**  
A soft nose, poked at Ruby's face waking her up. Ruby grunted and groaned pushing Midnight's face away from her own as she woke up. Him waking her up this way had happened almost every morning. Damn boy was getting pushy when he wanted his treats that he knew she had.   
  
The sun was high and she'd slept in apparently.   
  
"I'm up, I'm up" She whispered to him as he nosed her again. If she din't get up he'd try chewing her hair.  
  
With a disgruntled grunt she rose and packed her things away, taking a moment to give Midnight his breakfast treat and a soft brush while she saddled him up. She didn't often unsaddle him but last night she felt safe enough and he needed a good brush.   
  
"You're a good boy. I'll make sure we don't run into any mines and get your ass blown up." She muttered to him.   
  
Honestly Ruby was going to look for a place she could leave him for a few days. Make her way around the place on foot. It would be safer and she wouldn't get her darn horse killed. She loved her horse. As if agreeing with her he snorted and headbutted her chest. She gave his face a scratch before walking carefully around her camp dismantling her traps.   
  
That all sorted she hopped up onto Midnight back and slowly made her way down toward the tank. She eyed it before snorting and turning Midnight away. Ellie could have whatever was in there, if she even checked.   
  
Ruby guided Midnight toward the synagogue. She might as well check that for the gas she knew was needed for that stupid gate. Take enough to power it but little enough that it would run out quickly and force the girls to look for their own. She stopped in front of it and checked the doors. They were a no go.   
  
Ruby lead Midnight around the side and eyed the scaffolding. To high for the girls even with a boost but she could get up there. She pat Midnight and moved away from him and did a few jumps and stretches to warm herself up a little bit. Pulling a muscle would suck ass.  
  
With that done Ruby ran and rebounded herself up the wall and latched onto the top, pulled herself up and leapt up grabbing the bottom board in one hand and the metal of the scaffold in the other. Her left leg used the pole of the scaffold to give her the leverage to push herself up enough that she could get her right leg over the lip. She grunted as the scars on her stomach pulled but she ignored it and heaved herself up until she was on the bottom.   
  
Ruby stood and shook herself out. Some days on her way here she'd worked out to tire herself and also keep her strength up. Hunting food wasn't as much of an issue as it used to be when she first got to this world, she was a wuss, She was good at it now. Not as good as Ellie but still good.  
  
Getting into the synagogue after that was easy, the window was broken after all. Ruby looked around as she jumped down from the window. It was very dusty. If they came here they'd be able to see someone had been here. No that it mattered much.   
  
Ruby heaved a sigh and dropped herself down into the main area with a soft plop. She looked over the area's signed as food and water. Bagged any useful items and finally walked over toward the office so she could get at the gas.   
  
A few birds scattered causing Ruby to pause, she tilted her head to one side, she could have sworn she heard something. She grunted softly and shook her head hoping it was just the infected outside. Doubtful but she'd be on her guard.   
  
Entering the office she swiftly made her way through the hole and over the gate into the area with the gas. She took the canister, popped it open and tried the tank. Bone dry.  
  
Ruby groaned and bagged the canister, She'd leave it next to the generator after she was done. With a displeased noise she made her way out the synagogue. Instead of using the rope she clambered up using the handholds she could see and was back out into the open air barley 10 minuets after entering.   
  
The courthouse it was.  
  
Ruby mounted up and nudged Midnight on, leading him toward where she remembered the building being. This place had been very true to life so it was pretty much identical to the game and she'd ran through this place twice for hours at a time. Was it sad she remembered the codes to everything too?  
  
Once in front of the courthouse she dismounted yet again and led Midnight around behind the prefab bridge. He could still be seen but you had to come around the corner to see him.  
  
"Stay here boy, this one is going to take me a while." Ruby told him softly.  
  
Ruby pulled her shotgun out the saddle holster and shouldered it. There would be no avoiding the infected in this place. She checked over her weapons as she made her way up to the window that would open. Once there she slowly hefted it up and checked through the crack she had made. Nothing was in the room behind it so she slipped in.  
  
The sound of a Clicker, clicking was unmistakable.  
  
Ruby held back a shiver.  
  


**Ellie(Pov) & Dina - Seattle - Day 1   
**  
The gate was conquered, And they had probably announced to the entire city that they were coming. Stupid loud ass gate slamming down. Ellie frowned at it before heaved herself up onto Shimmer, Dina shift up behind her and put an arm around her waist. She urged Shimmer on away from the thing. It could have been worse, it couldn't have opened at all.   
  
"You think she came this way?" Dina asked.  
  
Ellie shook her head.  
  
"If she had, she had some trick to open that gate and I want to know it." Ellie muttered.  
  
Dina gave a soft laugh, She had been a god send. The other woman hadn't even let her entertain the idea of going on her own. Angry that Ruby had left them both without saying anything. Ellie should have known. The way their last conversation went, how that soft kiss had felt like a goodbye rather than a thank you. Ellie had told Dina as much.   
  
Dina had told her she owed Ruby a smack for making moves on her girl. It had caused Ellie to get supper flustered. Mostly they both wanted to smack her for leaving. Did she not trust them? As much as a part of Ellie wanted to blame Ruby for Joel's state Dina had told her one night Ruby had broke down and told her about what had happened in the basement.  
  
The group had been after Joel in the first place and Ruby had taken everything and told them nothing until the end where she was buying them time. Unknowingly Ellie had been the one to out Joel to them. It was her fault, not Ruby's.  
  
Ellie shook her head and they continued on, they were looking for a hotel, a few notes they had found pointed in that direction. She spotted what they were after only 5 minuets later.   
  
"Oh shit, look" She said pointing. "Serevena Hotel."   
  
"That's gotta be it." Dina said giving Ellie's waist a squeeze.  
  
They both slid off Shimmer to look around, find a way past the checkpoint gate nicely tagged Fuck Fedra. Ellie tried the Generator that was near, but it was out of gas. They would need gas to get past this fucking gate.  
Gas.  
  
"Oh shit" Ellie muttered as Dina hopped back onto Shimmer.  
  
"What?" Dina said back, looking over at her.  
  
"The note!" One of the notes they had picked up before. "The note mentioned that there's gas in the courthouse garage and the dome." Ellie said, making her way back over to Shimmer and climbing up.  
  
"All right," Dina muttered. "Which first?"  
  
"Lets look at the map?" Dina asked softly.  
  
Ellie got the map out and the looked it over.  
  
"I think we're here." Dina pointed at place on the map.  
  
"Ok, I'll mark it as we go." Ellie said pulling out a pen and drawing on it.  
  
Other than letting them know where they had been, it didn't really point anything out. other than road names.   
  
"Keep your eyes pealed" She said, again urging Shimmer on.  
  
Ellie hoped Ruby wasn't too far ahead nor Tommy, honestly she hoped Tommy had manged to catch Ruby and they were here together.  
  
Ellie's luck had never been that great though.  
  


**Ruby - Present  
**  
Clickers were so disgusting.   
  
Ruby hated touching them but she needed to kill them to continue so had no choice in the matter. She wiped her blade off on what remained of its clothing and stood. That was the last one. For now anyway. Ruby had no idea if triggered horde events in the games would happen here if she was quiet. She really hoped not but that was what her shotgun was for. With a soft noise she looted what she could out the back bag of a runner and what ever else was knocking about. A few rags, some flammable alcohol, the usual stuff. Ruby didn't bother with sharp objects, this wasn't a game and she couldn't craft shit with them. At least she could make Molotov's and tape really did come in useful.  
  
After making sure she got everything Ruby made her way over to the door and pushed bast it slowly, slipping through once she'd managed to make the gap big enough. She made sure to shut it slowly so it made little noise. Walking over to the stairs she made her way down, not bothering to go up after spotting the cage at the top of the stairs.  
  
Ruby made her way into the lobby and had a look around after flipping her flashlight on. It was almost pitch black and super creepy. She spied the elevator but ignored it for now, there was a safe here and she was interested in seeing what was in it. She also ignored the bodies. They would have nothing on them since they had been executed.  
  
The door was locked. With a sigh she eyed the window into the office. Was braking it worth possible alerting the infected? Curiosity won out and Ruby used a brick off the floor to brake it. She made sure to nock as much glass out the way she could before climbing over the table. She ignored the other body in the room with the blade sticking out. Her bag didn't have a hook for it anyway and with her running and jumping she didn't want to cut herself.  
  
The safe was under the desk, the code helpful on the whiteboard, not that she needed it. With a few flicks of the wrist the thing clicked open. With a bit of effort she opened it up and took a look inside.   
  
Ammo, an almost pristine first aid kit, A few personal effects that she left alone and a gun still in its holster. She took a little while to check it over. It was in good nick, the safe had done its job in protecting it. And the ammo in the safe was for the gun. She believed these guns were called six shooters or a revolver rather. It was almost like Joel's. She strapped it up to her leg and gave it a soft pat. Her other pistol was in a back belt strap.  
  
Ruby felt her shoulders slump as she opened the door and made her way over to the elevator. Time to stop avoiding the inevitable.   
  
  
Ruby dropped down into the shaft on the cable.  
  
  
This was going to be rough on her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, next chapter in two days. I am still ahead!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again editing during a work meeting, >.> shhh don't tell them.

**Ellie(Pov) & Dina - Seattle - Day 1  
**  
They'd checked the bank, cleared out a few infected, picked up a sweet shotgun, checked the tank, gotten some ammo and found 'the dome'. The dome turned out to be a synagogue as Dina had happily informed her. She smiled as she watched her Girlfriend talk about her sister and honey dipped Apple. At the end of the day the synagogue had been a bust, no gas and unhelpfully nothing to store gas in.  
  
Dina turned to Ellie as she help the rope out to swing over to the open window. Ellie took it and went first, landing with as much grace as a dog. Ruby made this shit look easy. Dina was over shortly after her, landing a bit better. Dina got up and smacked the dust off her hands. She was looking at the floor when a frown crossed her face.  
  
"Ellie, someone's been here..." Dina said her eyes on the floor still.  
  
Ellie turned and looked, sure enough there were foot prints leading away from the window to the balcony and she assumed over it. Ellie padded over and looked over the edge.   
  
"Ruby..." She muttered.  
  
Dina came up behind her and looked.  
  
"What makes you say that." She asked.  
  
Ellie turned to Dina.  
  
"Know anyone else who casually drops off a ledge this high and them climbs back up." Ellie said, pointing out the other tracks in a different place.  
  
Dina snorted and they both moved to the window to climb out. Ruby had gone this way. Maybe she was looking for the same thing.  
  
"Do you think..?" Ellie trailed off as they both dropped down to the ground form the scaffold.  
  
"What baby?" Dina asked turning back to smile at her.  
  
Ellie felt a pleased flutter go through her chest at the pet name. God she loved Dina so much.  
  
Ellie couldn't help but get her hopes up again. They'd seen signs of Ruby or Tommy a few times before. Ether a burnt out fire or shot up hunters. Ellie had a feeling the hunters were Tommy's work. As much as Ruby liked to put on a brave front, Ruby had confessed one day that she'd never taken the life of anything but infected and animals, that the thought of outright killing someone made her feel sick. Ellie had beleved her, she had no reason not too.  
  
"I just want to catch up with one of them soon." Ellie said instead.  
  
Dina walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close until they were flush. Dina used her other hand to cup Ellie's cheek.  
  
"Hey, this isn't like back then. No one's trapped." Dina said softly.  
  
Ellie knew really that Dina couldn't know that but let the comfort the other woman offered her sink in. Ellie leaned forward and captured Dina's lips in a soft kiss. Dina's grip got tighter as she returned it. The hand on her cheek slowly slid into her hair, as Dina deepens it. Ellie could feel herself heating up, this really wasn't the time or the place but one kiss never hurt.  
  
With a soft groan Ellie pulled away and rested her forehead on Dina's. If they had to set up camp somewhere, maybe they could finish this later.  
  
"Later maybe?" Ellie whispered.  
  
Dina smiled and gave her a quick soft kiss.  
  
"You better." Dina whispered back with what only could be described as a sexy grin on her face.  
  
They broke apart and made their way over to Shimmer, climbing up onto the horse. Dina pressed close to her back and rested her head there for a moment before settling back into her normal position.  
  
"The courthouse?" Ellie question.  
  
Dina made a noise before answering.  
  
"The only other place we can check, if we don't find some there we'll have to find another way around." She said.  
  
Ellie spurned Shimmer on into a trot. they were both looking around when Ellie spotted something very much out of place.  
  
"Midnight!" She exclaimed.  
  
Ellie pressed Shimmer to run and they were up next to Midnight in moments. They both slid off and checked the Horse over.  
  
"He looks fine." Dina said giving him a pat on the neck.  
  
Ellie looked him over as well and could see nothing wrong, in fact he looked fresh as a daisy. Coat all shiny.  
  
"She must have given you a good brush there boy." Ellie commented also giving him a pat.  
  
Unlike poor Shimmer because Ellie had forgotten to pack a brush in her haste. Mind you nether had Dina. Ellie looked around but didn't see where she could have gone.  
  
"Lets look around." Dina suggested.  
  
Ellie agreed and they left Shimmer next to Midnight. If Ruby came back before them and left, she was going to be pissed. More so than she already was with her friend.  
  
  


**Ruby - Present**  
This was not going to end well. She fucking hated wet socks, so much. Looking down at the water in the elevator she saw no other choice. The gas was in the garage through the doors. With a soft groan she dropped into the knee high water with a splash. Ugh it was cold too.  
  
Ruby looked through the crack in the elevator, she could see the runners looking around. Probably for the source of the noise. They couldn't see her as far as she could tell as she switched her light off. Unlike the game, the infected did in fact react to lights. How else would they see you. They loved dark dry areas.  
  
With a grunt Ruby pushed at the doors, opening them enough that she could slip though. They slammed shut behind her and alerted every infected in the garage.  
  
"Motherfucker!" She harshly whispered pulling her shotgun off her shoulder and flicking the safety off.   
  
The first infected went down with a screech even after she had blown its face off. She cocked the shotgun and rushed over to a car and clambered onto it. Ruby held her shotgun in one had and pulled out her pistol and fired two shots at another runner, killing it. the screeching click of a Clicker had her switching back to her shotgun. and shooting to blasts into its face.  
  
A runner's scream came from behind her and Ruby whipped around and blasted a shot into its chest sending it flying.  
  
Another clicker dropped down from the hole in the wall and Ruby crouched down. trying to be quiet. It flailed around and ran over to the car but stopped and turn its back to her. Ruby didn't move an inch while it screeched, searching.  
  
It started waddling its way through the water away from her, pausing every other moment to do its clicking screech. Ruby put her pistol away and slung her shot gun onto her shoulder. She pulled her knife and and slowly crept forward, pausing every time it did. Getting off the car into the water again was hard. The little splash she made had her freezing as the Clicker stopped and turned, it waited then continued on its way.   
  
Ruby crept up behind it and dealt with it as quick as she could. She cleaned her knife in the water then put it away. After she waded her way over to the gas tank.  
  
"I swear to god if you're empty I'm going to scream" Ruby muttered at the tank, glaring at it. She crouched down near the tap and pulled the container out her bag.   
  
Luckily it did have the gas, she filled the thing half way before stopping the flow and putting the container away again. Ruby rose with a long sigh. She was tired already. How had Ellie and Dina done all this shit in three days, go through so many people and infected and still had room for more.  
  
This was going to take longer than three days. Ruby hope she had more than three days. With one more look around Ruby made her way over to the garage gates. She snagged a brick on the way. After looking it over she could see where she could shove the brick to stop it from crashing back down.  
  
With yet another tired sigh she pulled on the chain and lifted the gate up.   
  
What Ruby hadn't expected was to see two very pissed of young woman waiting for her.   
  
"Don't you fucking dare." Ellie said as she pointed.  
  
Ruby gripped the chain tighter because she had gotten the urge to just let go. She smiled sheepishly and jammed the mechanism. She Rushed under the gap just before the Brick was ejected and the thing slammed shut anyway.  
  
"uhh, Hi guys." Ruby said softly, avoiding all eye contact.  
  
Ellie moved over and slammed her fist into Ruby's arm, she moved back as Dina moved in and did the same.  
  
"You dick" Ellie said, glaring at her.   
  
Ruby rubbed her arm, they'd both hit her pretty lightly honestly, she knew they could do worse but hadn't, even though they both had the reason too. Ruby looked them both over and winced softly. They both looked like they hadn't had enough sleep or eaten much, compared to her at least.  
  
Ruby grunted as Dina hugged the life out of her, it took a moment for Ellie to join in. Ruby felt the guilt weigh even more heavy on her shoulders. She should have just taken them with her rather than worry them both into riding day and probably night to catch up. It didn't help that Midnight was faster than Shimmer. She rubbed both of their back for a few moments before both broke away from her.   
  
Ellie eyed her up and down before smiling crookedly.  
  
"You look fine." She muttered, a bit of weight seemingly lifting off her shoulders.  
  
"I am, I've been careful." Ruby replied "I won't be revisiting my basement time soon." She muttered.  
  
Both woman winced in their own ways. Ellie shuffled where she stood and Dina tucked lose hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well anyway, " Ruby said, Leading them away from the gate and toward where she left Midnight. "I have the gas for the gate, which I'm sure you saw, but we need supplies so I suggest checking the buildings around here out." She paused. " Where have you been here? I've only been in the synagogue."  
  
Ruby turned to them and Ellie pulled her map out and showed it too her. She looked it over and nodded. They hit the stuff all the way at the back but had yet to touch the music shop, the pet shop and the cafe. She hummed and pointed.  
  
"We could head here, I saw an open window into the building there." It was the music shop. Ruby wondered if the moment would still happen with her here. "But only if you two want too, I'm fine on food an water but I could do with some bits and bobs."   
  
Ellie snorted as she put the map away. Ruby felt Dina's eyes on her, when she looked Dina was grinning.  
  
"God I missed your strange way of talking." She said.  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes and about faced to continued on to the horses. Both girls laughed softly behind her. Ruby knew the'd be talking about this later but for now they could push it to one side. Now really wasn't the time to get up in arms about her leaving. She knew Ellie would have it out with her, Dina was more likely to let it slide.  
  
Ruby lead the way to the music shop. Taking small moments to look around. While the area had been quiet in the game, things could always fall differently in life. They left the horses grazing on a patch of grass and made their way up to the open window. They entered and Ruby split off from the two girls.  
  
"I'm gonna look downstairs. You do a sweep up here" She said dropping down.  
  
Ellie made a noise and Ruby paused to listen.  
  
"I hate how easy she makes that look."  
  
Ruby grinned and moved toward the counter letting the girls look around upstairs. Their talking made a knot that lived inside of her untwist a little bit. She had been worried about them, stupid choices always equal stupid outcomes. The first notes of a guitar had her pausing. Ruby continues to gather the items she could around the shop as Ellie plucked out the cords to Joel's song.  
  
Ruby heaved herself back up to the second floor in time to catch the tail end of their conversation.  
  
"Remember that night by the bonfire?" Ellie asked.  
  
Dina moved further into the room Ellie was in and Ruby took up a post outside against the wall next too the door but out of view. She wasn't going to get in the way of their bonding moments.  
  
"Yeah." Dina replied.   
  
Ruby remembered that, Ellie had played for them all, she'd been pretty toasted and had sung along softly, adding a harmony to Ellie's song.  
  
Ellie started to softly strum the beginning to 'Take On Me' and Ruby couldn't help but smile. She'd watched this point in the game so many time that she only needed to close her eyes and see them both. The look of absolute adoration on Dina's face to the shy but loving look on Ellie's.  
  
Ellie's singing was beautiful, soft. Her voice never wavered nor cracked. being able to listen to this in person was like nothing else. Ruby could feel tears slip down her cheeks as she waited. What the fuck was she going to do. Fate seemed to want Ellie on this path of vengeance, slowly destroying herself from the inside out as she committed awful acts in the name of one man.  
  
Ruby looked down at her folded arms and frowned, she absentmindedly wiped her tears away. She wasn't going to let Ellie brake herself here. If she had to stick to the other girl like an annoying tick she would.   
Then came another problem, Ruby knew where Abby would be. She just didn't know 'When' she would be at these locations. She only knew her end point. The aquarium. Ruby also couldn't outright tell Ellie this, the girl just wouldn't believe her. She would probably think Ruby was trying to delay or sidetrack them. Today had to continue on as 'Normal' but at least hopefully with less horse death. That also brought up another point.  
Tommy.  
  
Ruby wouldn't be surprised if he'd left as well, Joel was his brother and the only blood family he had left. Killing the WLF wouldn't be anything to him other than revenge. But Ruby would have to wait for the girls to bring it up.   
  
The music came to a stop and Ruby waited still.  
  
"You should've kissed me then." Dina said at last.  
  
"I wanted to." Ellie responded.  
  
"Me too" Dina says, her gaze flicking up and down Ellie.  
  
Ruby can hear Ellie starting to get up.  
  
"All right. We should keep moving and also make sure our other party member hasn't run off again."  
  
Ruby frowned softly. She'd broken a bit a trust leaving on her own as well it seemed. Ellie wasn't going to let her forget it for a while. So she waited. Dina was out first and jumped slightly at seeing her stood there.  
"I would have kissed you both" She says, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
Ellie flushes and smacks her in the shoulder again, while Dina chuckles, a happy smile on her face. It was almost easy to completely forget why they were here. Ruby soberd up forst but kept the smile on her face.   
  
"I checked the bottom floor. not much but not nothing." She comments making her way over to the window. She looks back. "You guys can check it if you want, see if there's anything I missed."  
  
Ellie shakes her head.  
  
"You know the shit we like, if there's nothing else down there I don't see the point."  
  
Ellie meets her eyes.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
Ruby swallows and nods her head.   
  
Message received.   
  
_Don't brake my trust again._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, I got sidetracked.

** (PoV)Ruby, Ellie, Dina - Present - Seattle **

  
Ruby looked down at the map as they rode along toward the next point. The cafe. Rather than finding the stupid key for the pet shop, Ruby had just forced the lock. Ellie and Dina had given her scandalised looks and Ellie had muttered something about finding stupid keys all the time. She shrugged her shoulders and they had cleared the space out taking another note down about the convoy, they had also scored quiet a few supplies left by a hasty exit. Ammo, first aid kit and some dried food a few bits and bobs to craft things. The food still smelt ok so Ruby shared it out between the two girls.

Dina looked a little queasy and Ruby almost face palmed. She'd almost forgotten that Dina was pregnant. Ruby pulled out the ginger sweets she had packet for just this occasion and gave Dina one. Dina had look all confused. 

"Helps with nausea, if you guy's haven't been eating great, it'll help" She had said.

Dina had popped it in her mouth without much fuss after that. The surprised and pleased look that crossed her face after a few minuets had been worth her resistance of eating them when she craved sugar. She'd given Ellie one as well, the girl had made a face but had taken and eaten it too.

Both had a bit more pep in their step when they entered the coffee shop. Sugar was all you needed sometimes, even if it was only a little.

Ruby made her way into the back, looking through the draws.

"Isn't Joel all about Coffee." Dina started.

Ellie huffed a laugh.

"You kidding me? He'd trade half his stuff for a bag of beans." Ellie replayed, looking down at a note.

"I never got it." Dina said, arms folding over her chest as she looked at the menu. "Tastes like...Burnt...shit." 

"Thank you!" Ellie said. Then added "Acquired taste my ass."

Ruby made an insulted noise from where she was forcing a locked cabinet open, Ellie was milling about opening and closing things.

"Fuck you both too." Ruby said.

Ellie rolled her eyes as she pocketed a hero card.

"I forgot you liked the shit too." She said.

Ruby made another noise, this time very pleased, as she pulled a bag out and looked it over. It was instant coffee, but this shit lasted a long ass time. It was probably still good. Mostly. Oh hell she was going to drink it anyway. Ruby felt Ellie behind her.

"Fuck you actually found some?!" Ellie sounded shocked.

Ruby still had lady luck on her side it seemed.

"You have the best luck. Joel got so upset that one time a trader came though a few months ago and you just got all the coffee. Like all of it. The trader didn't even say what you traded it for." Ellie commented as she watched Ruby roll the bag up in a few rags to protect it and placed it at the bottom of her bag. "He forgave you after you gifted him some for his birthday." she added after the bag was closed.

Ruby put her bag back on, pep very much in her step now. Ellie snorted as Dina outright laughed.

"Really, what did you trade?" Dina questioned as they mounted the horses.

Ruby looked over.

"A lady never reveals her secrets." She says.

"You're not a lady." Ellie mutters loud enough for Ruby to hear.

Ruby looks mock offended, holding a hand over her heart. Dina's starting to laugh into Ellie's back, her shoulders shacking with it.

"How dare you, I say how dare you!" Ruby pulls Midnight around so she can get closer and lets her accent get heavy, more natural. "I am Lady Washington the third! Countess of trash piles and scrap!" Ellie lets a huge grin cross her face. "And you, dirty scoundrel, have insulted me for the last time!" Ruby mock taps Ellie on the cheek, she leans close, Her voice gets low and silky, practically dripping sex. "And I demand satisfaction."

Ellie gulps and Dina has wide eyes behind Ellie's shoulder all laughter gone from both of them. Oh right she'd never tried being all sexy and stuff in front of them. Ruby gives them both her best come hither look and pulls herself back onto Midnight properly and urges him forward back toward the Fuck FEDRA gate.

  
**Dina & Ellie (PoV)   
**  
Ellie swallows again as she nudges Shimmer to follow after Midnight. 

"Are you as turned on as I am right now because damn." Dina whispers into her ear.

Ellie shakily nods her head in answer, eyes glued to Ruby's back. The taller woman hadn't even turned around to make sure they were following. Neither of them had ever seen or heard Ruby talk that way and if Ellie was honest with herself, she wouldn't mind hearing it again. Dina squeezes her around the middle.

"Is it just me, or does Ruby seem, familiar with this place." Dina says changing the subject. Ellie looks over her shoulder, prompting Dina to continue. "It's like she knows where things are." Ellie frowned. "I watched her because, well..." Dina trailed off but Ellie had a feeling they had both been thinking the same, they were waiting for her to take off again. "Well I watched her and she'd know where things are, she wouldn't even look just head right too it." 

It was a bit strange but could be easily explained away.

"Maybe she lied about searching the place?" Ellie said softly.

"Yeah, maybe. That wouldn't explain why she lied." Dina replied. 

Ellie sighed.

"Ask her later. Maybe she was here before coming to Jackson." Ellie reasoned.

Dina hummed an affirmative.

Ruby finally looked over her shoulder at the two. A smile was on her face. Ellie couldn't help it when her eyes drifted to the still pretty red scar on Ruby's face. That bitches group would pay for all the pain they had caused and then some. 

  
** Ruby (PoV) **

  
Ruby kept her smile up as Ellie and Dina finally caught up with her. Maybe she had gone a bit too far and that was why they had lagged behind. She Wouldn't do it again. 

They made a quick stop at the convoy and took what they could. If they came back to Jackson with what they had today, it would be a good haul, enough to get them all a few drinks on the house. They continued on toward the gate. Ruby musing about life.

Midnight jumped over a wire fence jolting her out of her thoughts. Those stupid things were true as well. Probably to hinder foot traffic than anything. She directed Midnight over to the generator and slid off his back. They would have to leave them somewhere here of risk them getting killed. But how would she props that to the other two.

Ruby knelt by the gen and pulled the gas out her bag. Ellie had moved over to the key pad to put the code in. Ruby filled it up and it took a few tried until the gen was happily rumbling away. Dina had taken both horses and led them through the now opening gate.

Ruby followed after them and looked up at the hotel. No signs of life on the roof. She watched as an infected jumped the fence, she grimaced. Tommy was here then. 

Avoiding Bandits had really shit on her wanting to get ahead.

"You see that?" Dina asked.

Ruby grunted and Ellie nodded.

"I don't hear any shooting, keep your eyes peeled, Ruby, can you hop the fence and see?" Ellie said.

Ruby nodded and walked over to the area without the barbed wire and scampered up and over, dropping silently down on the other side. She watches the infected walk into the building. Ruby knows whats in there and hops back up and straddles the fence.

"All right you two, hurry before they finish." Ruby says softly.

Ellie and Dina move over to her, leaving the horses together to graze. Ellie looks up at her first and Ruby holds her arm out. Ellie take's Ruby's hand and Ruby pulls her up and over, Ellie slides down after swinging her feet over. Dina get's the same treatment and Ruby hops of the wall after Dina. All three crouch down and make their way toward the door to peek in.

They all see the infected feasting on a dead body and Ruby feels her stomach heave slightly. You'd think she'd be used to this stuff but nope, this kind of stuff still made her stomach churn. She wasn't looking forward to the smell one bit. Both girls looked grim.

Ellie held a hand out to Ruby who had pulled her new six-shooter out and made sure it was loaded. Ellie mimed tossing something and Ruby nodded and moved to one side of the open door. 

Ellie pulled out a bottle and lit the cloth on the end. She waited but a moment before tossing it into the group. Ruby dipped back around as the screeching started, unwilling to watch them burn. They were stupidly flammable and they died quickly but she didn't like to see suffering. 

Once the noises died down all three crept in and dealt with the rest that were milling about. Ruby took care of the Clickers while Ellie and Dina took care of the Runners. Ruby wiped her blade off before walking over to a kneeling Ellie checking the body out. Ruby looked away feeling her stomach once again roll. He's been torn apart from the waist down.

"Ugh"

Ruby walked away, Dina joined her looking just about the same. Ruby knew her sickness was due to her being pregnant not from lack of steel in her spine.

"He's fresh." Ellie commented moving over to them.

Ruby gave her a deadpan look.

"They wouldn't be eating him otherwise." she said back.

Ellie rolled her eyes as they had a good look around grabbing what they could. Bags were starting to feel not so light. Now Ruby understood the limited inventory. You just couldn't carry an armoury around on your back. She could take more of coarse but it would limit her movement, she'd have to ditch the bag if she wanted to climb. Right now, it was fine.

"Here guys" Ellie called over.

Ruby heard the pole hit the floor before she saw Ellie by the open door. All three walked through. Ruby eye'd the body, a pool of blood around it. Face frozen in confused pain.

"He's been shot" Ellie said, taking a closer look.

"You recognise him Ruby?" Dina asked.

Ruby swallowed and looked away.

"No." She said. "Pretty clear someone else did our work for us."

Dina nodded her head.

"Then the infected just wandered in, dinner time." She said.

Ruby groaned and rubbed her tummy feeling sick all over again.  
  
"Ugh, please don't remind me." She muttered.

Dina grimaced and gave her an apologetic look. Ruby waved if away as she looked at the gas containers. They were all full.

"Thats a lot of fuckin gas." She comments as they all walk over to the stairs.

"If we need more, we know where to get it." Dina says, peering up.

Ellie slowly makes her way up, all three of them have drawn weapons. The quiet is starting to get to even Ruby, who knows what lies in this hotel. This just confirmed Tommy had come along as well. She stifled a sigh, Jesse would be on his way too if things stayed the same.

All three eye'd the shot up body at the top.

"Before you ask, No." Ruby said.

Dina gave her a worried look, Ruby flashed her a tight smile. They all swept through the open room, taking anything useful. Ruby would guess all of them were capped on things they could carry. She'd craft some more traps later with her haul.

They made their way to the closed door and Ruby gulped. She wasn't looking forward to this. Ellie pushed the door open and all three started at the body tied to the chair, clearly he'd been heavily tortured. Ellie's deep frown told her she recognised him too.

"Shit" Dina said, gun pointing at the body as if would come alive. "The fuck happend here?" She asked.

Ruby shut the door behind them softly and stayed as far back from the gruesome thing as she could. She could feel the lines on her stomach burn as if they were new. Ellie pushed the dead guys head back, careful only to touch the fabric of his hat.

"Tommy did this." She said softly.

"This?" Dina questioned, her tone indicated she just about couldn't believe it. "No way."

Ellie was still eyeing his face, the cut on the cheek was new and Ruby closed her eyes and looked away. Tommy was exacting vengeance not only on Joel's behalf but hers as well. She didn't know what to think about it.

"It was definitely him" Ellie said, letting the head go at last. "This is one of the ones that hurt Ruby and Joel."

Dina looked back at Ruby for a moment who nodded her head in agreement, eyes still closed as she struggled to sort herself out. Ellie moves over to her, hand coming to rest on her wrist. Ruby's eyes open as Ellie looks up at her, eyes burning with something she didn't know how to name.

"Are you alright?" Ellie whispers, almost afraid to disturb her.

Ruby lets out a long sigh and pulls herself back together. She could have her freak outs later. They were wasting daylight.

"I'll be fine, just give me a moment." Ruby replied.

"Oh shit, there's another." Dina called over.

Ellie gives her another long look before walking over to where Dina is. Dina shoots Ruby a look and Ruby rolls her shoulders and gives her a nod. Dina would question her later, she was sure. They both probably had a ton of things to talk about with her.

Ruby walks over and around the table to spy what she already knew. Another body with bloody writing on the floor. Ruby moves further over when they both give her a look. She takes a good look at his face but it doesn't stand out.

"No." Ruby says, eyeing the rest of him.

Ellie looks down and then over at the other body.

"He was using them against each other." She says.

Dina looks at them both too.

"How?" She questions.

Ruby folds her arms over her chest, She already knew this.

"Joel told me about this." Ellie starts "You ask this guy a question," she points down at the body. "but you don't make him say it, you make him write it down." She points at the writing. "Then you ask the other guy," She waves her hand at the other. "And if the facts match, they're telling the truth and if not..."

Dina nods her head as she gets it.

"You fuck 'em up."

"Yeah" Ellie says as she pulls her bag off to get at her map.

They both crouch as Ellie jots down the code.

"East one.." Dina says, eyes going from the code to the map. "Another gate code?"

Ellie folds the map away and gets her stuff resettled.

"Looks like it."

Dina reaches over and goes to touch the blood, Ruby makes a noise and she stops. 

"It's wet, I checked." Ruby says, backing away from the bodies and wiping the blood on her boot off the best she can. Dina looks at it.

"This just happened, El. He can't be far off." Dina says as she gets up.

Ruby makes another noise and cocks her head.

"Oh right, Tommy left after you did, you had about a half day head start. I'm surprised we caught up to you first." 

Ruby makes a face.

"I avoided Bandits and hunters, Tommy wouldn't have the same issue" She says, a frown pulling at her lips as she indicated the two bodies before them.

Ellie frowns at her but lets what ever cause it go. Dina passes them both to check the other door.

"Guys, this way." She calls back at them. "Maybe we can catch up to him."

Ruby makes another noise as she follows Dina out, Ellie hot on her heels.

Tommy was going to be the least of their issues soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note, thank you Quake for all your comments! I would have replied to them but I don't think you'd get the messages with not having an account ? :(


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still ahead in chapters, but they just keep getting bigger.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

**Ruby (PoV) & Dina - Present**

  
The shoes on her shoulders were starting to cause them to ache but Ruby had no other choice. Dina wouldn't be able to follow her up the side of the building so they'd had to go the slow way but she imagined it was faster than Dina being on her own. How the fuck had she gotten so lost in her head that poor Shimmer still died.   
Jordan was so dead, she'd kill the bastard herself when they got to Ellie.

** Ruby & Dina & Ellie (PoV) - An hour ago **

  
The'd gotten out the hotel without much fuss. Ruby had leapt of the side of the balcony they had come out on making both girls again ask themselves how the hell she made it look so easy. the'd had to drop down on a nicely placed bin and off that onto the floor.  
  
Ruby looked very distracted, not really paying much attention to where they were going. Ellie watched her go and collect both horses as Her and Dina moved toward the gate.  
  
"I'm worried about her." Dina said Quietly.  
  
Ellie looked over at Dina, their eyes met.  
  
"I'm honestly really starting to believe she hasn't killed anyone. You saw how sick she looked looking at the bodies in the hotel." Dina said moving over to Ellie and taking her hand. "She's..." Dina seemed to struggle for a word.  
  
"She's soft." Ellie finished for her. "That's not a bad thing, but here..." Ellie feels worry dig its way in. "If she hesitates against one of these bastards for even a second."  
  
Ellie shakes her head and rubs her free hand across her forehead, wiping away sweat. The hotel had been a bit stiffing but outside was cool. Dina squeezes the hand she held.  
  
"Is it strange I don't want her to lose that part of herself." Dina says.  
  
Ellie chews her lip.  
  
"No but..."  
  
It was going to happen. If not today then soon. Ruby had already made the choice to come here. Nether of them knew why really, both had thought Revenge but after seeing her in the hotel. Ellie was beginning to doubt it just a little.  
  
"We'll talk to her later, give her a little bit to get herself back on track," Dina suggested.   
  
Ellie grunted and affirmative. That girl had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"Let's get this stupid gate open," Ellie seemed to pause for a moment. "Also, about Tommy, I don't want you to think bad of him."  
  
Dina made a face as she let Ellie's hand go.  
  
"If I had my sister's murders tied to a chair, I'd do worse." Dina said.  
  
They both split, Ellie sorting the generator out and Dina punching the code in once the power was ruining. Ruby let go of the horses once she was over. Ellie watch her eye the gate and then the number panel. Ellie watched mystified as Ruby jammed the gate with something and then yanked the cabled out the keypad.  
  
"What the fuck." Dina said coming over.  
  
"We need a way back and if you noticed, the are no generators or keypads on the other side." Ruby said mounting up on Midnight after finishing what the hell she'd been doing.  
  
Ellie pulled herself up onto Shimmer and Dina hefted herself up behind. It made sense, It always made sense but Ruby had a habit of doing before saying what she was doing and confusing the hell out of everyone till she was done.  
  
"I hate it when she does that." Ellie muttered to mostly herself, Dina made a noise of agreement behind her.  
  
Ellie urged Shimmer on and through the gate, Midnight was not to far behind. Ruby looked like she had retreated into herself, Dina looked over her shoulder at Ruby for a moment before settling back forward.   
  
"I say we find shelter, and we set up camp. Maybe somewhere high up so we can scope out the area." Dina lowered her voice. "Give Ruby time to sort herself out properly."  
  
"I like that idea." Ellie replayed, turning her head so she could look at both Dina and Ruby.   
  
"Okay, lets look for an open building." Dina said louder, giving Ellie middle yet another squeeze.  
  
"Preferably with no infected, or WLF." Ellie commented.  
  
"Wolves" Both Dina and Ruby said at the same time.  
  
Ellie scoffed.  
  
"Whatever, Fuck you both."  
  
"Only if Dina's ok with it." Ruby called over, sounding more like herself.  
  
Ellie felt her cheeks glow and she could feel Dina laughing behind her.  
  
"We have plenty of food to pick from, I got some of them almond things left if you want?"  
  
Ellie grunted a negative, still trying to control her blush.  
  
"Ellie, you need to eat something." Dina said softly then paused as if something came to mind. "Oh my god, I sounded like my mom just now"  
  
Ellie felt a smile curve her face as they rode forward. They were coming up to another barbed wire fence. Ellie heard Midnight pick up speed and looked over her shoulder just as Shimmer was about to jump.  
  
" Ellie! Wait! Don't jump!" Ruby shouted.  
  
But it was too late, Shimmer jumped and an exposition rang out, it knocked Ellie and Dina clear off Shimmer. Ellie felt like her chest was caving in, she struggled to breath, she turned her head in time to see Dina roll off the side into a pit.  
  
"Get the others! Don't lose them! Go!" A male shouted out. "Find that damn Black horse!"  
  
Ellie tried to control her breathing, she could hear Shimmers pained cries, pulling her eyes over to look. Her heart broke. A man walked over and casually shot Shimmer in the head, ending her suffering and cries. Rage filled Ellie's heart. She looked around as quick as she could and spot'ed her rifle, she crawled toward it ignoring her lungs crying out in pain. Ellie grabbed it and tried to swing it around to use but the man grabbed the end before she could use it.They wrestled with it for a few moments but he won out in the end and used the butt of it to send her into darkness.

**Ruby (PoV) - Minuets ago**

  
Ruby was so lost in her own head that she forgot about the damn trap. She watched in horror as it went off. Midnight reared and Ruby let herself slide off. Men were spilling into the street. She slapped the back of Midnight's rump, telling him to run away without her and he did so, bolting back the way they came.   
  
The men spotted her and Ruby dove off the side of the street into the same pit Dina had fell into. Ruby caught a hand hold slowing herself down enough that the landing didn't hurt her too much. Dina was rolling around on her back gasping for breath. Ruby ran over and hefted the girl up into her arms and bolted deeper into what she saw was a train station.   
  
It took Dina a few more minuets to recover and tap her back to get let down. Ruby did so and they looked at each other.  
  
"We have to go back, Ellie..." Dina started.  
  
Ruby held her hand up.  
  
"We'll get her, first we need to see where they go and avoid them. They might kill her if we try getting to her now. " Ruby said cupping Dina's cheeks. "Calm down, breath, think."  
  
Dina swallowed and closed her eyes, she leaned into Ruby's hands and sagged a little more.  
  
"Why are you always so warm." Dina asked.  
  
Ruby chuckled softly.  
  
"Genetics luv," Dina looked up, Ruby's accent was heavy, she was tired. "Come on pet, lets go get your bird and then find some place we can all curl up and recover."  
  
Dina blinked, it took her a moment to figure out what Ruby had said but nodded her head anyway.   
  
They both hoped Ellie was OK.  
  


**Ruby(PoV) & Dina - Present**

  
Ruby grunted at Dina shifted on her shoulders again. It would be comical if they both weren't rushing to save Ellie's life.  
  
"Dina, it's the little latch to the left. Just catch the damn thing so it doesn't make a lot of noise." Ruby said looking up.  
  
Just as Ruby finished talking the ladder released, narrowly missing Ruby's head. Dina moved onto the lader freeing Ruby up to climb up after her. With this lader they were on the roof of the school.  
  
It had taken them far too long to find out where the Wolves had taken Ellie but if one thing was the same from the game. the Wolves just couldn't keep their mouth's shut when they thought only their friends were around. Then mentioned moving Ellie to the school and both of them had headed that way. Of coarse Ruby already knew that and had been steering them in that direction already.  
  
"Try to keep your shadow on the roof, Even if the Wolves never look up, they will noticed that." Ruby said softly.  
  
They both crept around. It seemed as if they hadn't started patrolling the roof just yet so they were free to look down into the rooms without much issue. Dina jolted at one window and before Ruby could stop her was shooting down into the room. The window below Dina shattered as someone returned fire. She knew who it was.  
  
"Dina!" Ellie called.  
  
Ruby crept up and watched as Jordan pulled Dina up and started to strangle her. Ruby felt her anger mount and a red haze settle over her thoughts. Before she could think it through Ruby was dropping into the room and taring Jordan away from Dina. She pulled her blade free and before Jordan could recover she pulled him close and slid the blade home into his heart right through the point he had been digging into her own chest a month ago.   
  
Ruby watched the light leave his eyes as he gasped for a last pained breath. The gush of blood over her hand was enough to jerk Ruby back. She pulled away from him as he fell back off her blade to the ground, dead. His dead eyes seemed to stare at her in shock as much as Ruby stared back.  
  
Dina was next to her in the next moment, she took Ruby's face in her hands turning her gaze away from Jordan.  
  
"Ruby, Ruby! Look at me sweetie." Dina says softly, pain in her gaze. "Push it aside for now. You saved me. " Dina looks around her to see Ellie free and patting down Jordan. "We need to go, Ellie!"   
  
Ellie is busy looking at a letter.   
  
Ruby knows what it is anyway and ignores it.  
  
She killed someone.  
  
Ruby takes a breath and looks down at her bloody knife and hand. Push it aside, deal with it later. She lets out a shuddering breath and wipes her blade and hand off best she can on a rag. Dina is trying to get Ellie to hustle. There would be more Wolves on them in moments. More lives she'd have to take.  
  
They wouldn't let them go now, not that they were regardless.  
  
Ruby sheaths her knife and pulls her gun, checks it and ducks around the corner just as a bunch of Wolves round the corner and start firing.  
  
' _Think of them as infected, they need to be killed, they wouldn't stop trying to kill us, its us or them_ ' Ruby whispers to herself.  
  
Ruby peeks around the corner and sees two. She readies herself and slides the safety off her gun. With a slow breath she peeks around the corner and pops one in the head.  
  
"Oh Fuck...." His partner calls out, their words cut off as another shot rings out ending him.  
  
Dina comes around the corner and takes her arm hefting her up, pulling her along. Ruby doesn't look at the bodies.   
  
She'd killed two now.  
  
Ellie was shooting her looks but they'd have to deal with her shit later. More Wolves head toward them causing all three to duck around table and chairs.  
  
"Where the fuck did they go!" A Wolf shouts.  
  
Idiot, they had no idea how this shit worked. Anyone with decent training would know shouting just gave you away. There's a shot and a gurgle, the yeller was now dead, point proven.  
  
Ruby looks at Dina and signals to go around one way while Ruby goes the other. Ellie is in the room across from them. They would hit them from behind while they drew in on Ellie's position. Dina nods and draws her blade, Ruby pulls her own and they slip quietly through the room until they are behind the three.   
  
Ruby tries not to think about it as she grabs one and sinks her blade into the throat of the man in her arms. He struggles but she holds him until he stops and drops him down slowly. Dina had done the same with her own. Ellie pops up and takes one big leap at the last person, before he can raise his weapon and fire, Ellie's machete is already cut deeply into his neck. He died was another gurgle. Ellie leaves the blade in his throat.  
  
All three move away and into the courtyard. They duck down into the grass as soon as they hear people talking.  
  
"I want everybody down here now!" A wolf shouts.  
  
"Great, more of 'em" Dina spits.  
  
They draw there guns again. There was no way they were climbing out of here while these guys were in here.  
  
"Where'd the fuck those shots come from?" One wolf asks.  
  
"I dunno, search the courtyard! You, hold the cafeteria. I'll cover here." The first one that shouted says, probably a leader.  
  
They all share a look and split off from one another and using the grass to pick off the members one by one. Ruby doesn't even hesitate as she drags her guy down, knife in his throat, hot blood gushing over her hand. She ignores everything, she ignores the hysterical urge to scream, to cry, to ask herself what the fuck.   
  
Dina and Ellie give her looks but before they can say anything more people jump down. Ruby know's her face has lost all colour, that her eyes are wide and dilated. She could feel a panic attack rising up but with godly effort she pushes it down. Ellie surprises her by sneaking past and taking the guy she'd been after down.   
  
"Clear?" Dina whispers after they both take the rest out.  
  
Ruby had killed three people now.  
  
"Yeah." Ellie rises up and they both once again eye her.  
  
"I'll freak out later, lets keep moving." Ruby says as she leads the way up to the roof, She helps them up and both take her hand every time.  
  
They are forced to duck down yet again as more voice's come towards them. They go under the Roof guards and the petrol moves past and down into the bloodbath below. They make their way across sticking low but leaving the patrol alive. Probably a mistake but going back would be a mistake also.  
  
They entered a roof maintenance room and looked around, slowly making their way to another door. Ruby jiggled the handle, locked or blocked, It didn't matter they weren't going that way.  
  
"Here, Ellie, Ruby." Dina called over.  
  
Both looked to see Dina on a table, fingers prying at a huge ass grate. It was moving though so Ellie clambered up and helped her girlfriend pull it up. It stayed up once they got it there. They all ducked under it and slid down onto another part of the roof. The sound of a car had all three going almost prone and moving to the edge to look.  
  
"Come on! Inside!" A male wolf shouted.  
  
Ruby grunted softly at the sight of the dogs. She'd never liked killing the dogs and always avoided them if possible. She knew they would be easier to avoid in life because in the game they had been built to track you. Here, they were just chase and attack dogs. Only be able to track you if they had something of your's that smelled of you, otherwise they'd be chasing after their own groups. They could be trained to ignore it but she doubted the WLF had trained dog handlers on hand.  
  
Dina moved first.  
  
"Come on." She said softly, taking the lead.  
  
Ellie made a face as she watched the closed door.  
  
"We gotta get away from this school. Now" Ellie said softly, following after Dina.  
  
Ruby heaved out a soft sigh and followed after Ellie. All there of them keeping low.  
  
"Their has to be a way down to the street somewhere." Dina commented.  
  
Both girls were looking around as Ruby lept over to the open balcony across the way, she hand't even needed to look. She looked back as she entered the room. Waiting. It took only a moment for the girls to follow, both grunting softly as they landed. Once they had entered, Ruby slid the door closed as much as she could, which was thankfully most of the way. If someone followed them, they'd know.  
  
"Ruby..." Ellie said softly.  
  
Ruby turned to see both girls starting at her, again.  
  
"Guys, I'm not made of glass, it was bound to happen one day..." Ruby trailed off and swallowed. "I just need to stomach it." She looked at both of them. "He would have killed Dina and the rest, they'd kill us if given the chance." She looked at Ellie. "It's us or them."  
  
Ellie's face flashed through pain, worry then understanding. The first time Ellie had killed someone, Joel had reassured her after a little while that she'd been right to shoot the guy, Echoing them sentiment she just said. Dina took Ellie's hand and moved over to take Ruby's.  
  
"Us or them." She said softly, looking at them both.  
  
Ellie's eyes trailed across Ruby's scar before meeting her eyes.  
  
"Us or them." Ellie said at last.  
  
Ruby gave Dina's hand a squeeze and she could see Ellie doing the same before she let go.  
  
"How much of your shit did they take?" Ruby asked Ellie.  
  
Ellie made a noise.  
  
"Almost all of it, I don't even need to take my bag off to tell you that." Ellie said eyes flickering about.  
  
"Make a sweep of this place, I'll find us a way out." Ruby said already leaving the room to where she knew the way down was.  
  
Ruby stood by the door after opening it a little bit to look and sure enough the way down was in the room missing half its wall. She could hear the quiet talking from the two girls as they looked around. Dina telling her about how they'd fared after poor Shimmer.   
  
Ruby hoped Midnight had gotten away. She loved that horse.   
  
Ellie Rounded a corner holding a letter and a picture. She gave the picture to Ruby who winced and tried to give it back, Dina took it of her hands before Ellie could take it. She gave out a low whistle. Ellie made a face.  
"She'd one of them." Ellie said, A bit of distaste on her face.  
  
"Well fuck her then." Dina said back, finally handing the picture back to Ellie who gave the letter to Ruby.  
  
Ellie took out her map while Ruby read the letter out loud.  
  
"bla bla bla..." She started, eyes scanning the page. " Two week at the T.V station, Scars spotted in the area. Bla bla.. Leah" Ruby finished.  
  
Dina and Ruby looked at Ellie as she unfolded her map. Ellie showed them the spot on the map marked with the KMAB 13 News station.  
  
"You think she's still there?" Dina asked.  
  
Ruby closed her eyes. Leah would be but death was her outcome before they even got there and Ruby couldn't bring herself to care, she'd been involved with a scumbag like Jordan. Ruby's eyes flicked open at Ellie's reply.  
  
"We gotta find out, right?"   
  
Dina took a closer look at the map and pointed to the Tall buildings on it.  
  
"So, it's by all these tall buildings."  
  
Ruby grunted and led them into the room with a missing wall and Dina made a pleased sound as they looked at said buildings through the hole. Dina patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"That way." She said.  
  
Ellie nodded.  
  
"Okay, " She looked at both Ruby and Dina. "Lets go get Leah."  
  
Ellie was packing her stuff away as Dina had a look at the way down into the street. Ruby pulled her bag off and took out her water canteen. Her hands shook as she unscrewed it and took a drink. She looked at her right hand, blood was crusted on it. Her stomach rolled and she fought to keep her water down.  
  
"Here." Ellie said softly.  
  
Ellie was holding a rag, she took the canteen and dampened the rag down a bit and started cleaning Ruby's hand off. Ruby made a face.  
  
"I know you can do it yourself but let me help ya. Just this once." Ellie continued just as softly.  
  
Rather than fuss, Ruby let her do as she wished. Ellie ran her fingers over the back of Ruby's hand once she was done. Her brow creasing.  
  
"You have warm hands" Ellie commented, looking up at her.  
  
"I told you, she's like a space heater. Real warm for them cold nights" Dina said from where she was stood.  
  
Ellie gave her a crooked grin.   
  
"I'll have to try it myself sometime." She said.  
  
Ruby felt her face heat up, thoughts of death and blood banished from her mind for now.   
  
These two were going to be the death of her, death from embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are enjoying this still!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post this

**Ruby (PoV) & Dina & Ellie - Present**

  
They'd left the building shortly after all of them had cleaned up a little. Ruby had forced the other two to eat another sweet. Dina more than Ellie needed the sugar. She also gave them both small bits of jerky after the sweets were gone. Both had made a face but Ruby was firm. They needed the energy and both their stomachs would be settled with the ginger.

Dina had held her stomach after she'd eaten what she was given. A pleased smile crossing her lips. Ruby was glad the ginger was working. Dina needed her vitamins more than anything but Ruby hadn't brought them on account they would take up too much space. Once they got back to Jackson after this was all over. Ruby would be making a hospital run mandatory for herself. She knew even without her help the baby would be fine but she couldn't help but worry anyway.

Ruby listened as both girls chatted softly to one another. Dina commenting on how many WLF there were. How lethal they were. the WLF really were just another group of ass-holes toting guns around. Ruby commented that if you got in the group early you were probably lucky and if you wanted to join now, the group was too paranoid and was killing anyone on sight.

Dina chatted to Ellie about why the group was after Joel, making theories. Ruby could tell Ellie just didn't care because she already had a thought of her own. Ex Firefly's coming for revenge. 

Ruby had them avoid the house with the infected, that wasn't something they should deal with. Let the Wolves sort their own shit and it might slow them down to boot. The did stop in a few apartments grabbing things to fill Ellie's backpack back up with stuff. She still came across the trap mine. Ellie handed it over to Ruby who gave it a good luck.

"Crude but effective." Ruby muttered looking the device over.

It wasn't as elegant as the stuff she could make and it would stick out like a sore thumb in the open but it was useful. Ruby gave it back to Ellie who frowned at her, clearly not expecting to have it back. 

"I'll show you how to make 'em like that, but a little bit more safer." Ruby said pulling her own trap mine out. 

It was smaller but just as lethal and very much more safer than a bloody mouse trap trigger. She gave one to Dina who gave her a confused look.

"Take one, if your ever corned and nether of us can get to you..." Ruby said softly.

Dina nodded her head and Ruby showed her how to use it and then how to disarm it after if it wasn't set off. They both tucked their new stuff away and they continued on. Ruby pulled out the bits and bobs from her bag and set to showing Ellie how she would make her cruder versions. She went over it slowly, part by part. Ruby dismantled it after and let Ellie have a go. She got it on the third try.

Ruby smiled at the pleased look on Ellie's face.

"Good job, now you wont always find the parts, but most households with have a few of each. The wires you can always get from T.V's or just electronics in general..."

Ruby kept going on about stuff getting a little more animated as she spoke. Ellie and Dina listened, small smiles crossing their faces. 

"You know," Dina started after Ruby had finished "Maria was going to put me under you if you hadn't started patrols." 

Ruby blinked at Dina for a moment before she got it. Eugene had started to teach Dina about electronics. Ruby was sad she never got to meet the man, he had sounded so interesting.

"Once we get back, I think I'm going to take a brake from them. Go back to repairing shit full time." Ruby had to grin a little bit. "Maria was getting a bit more vocal about how shitty Mack was at doing it and the dam would need going over again." 

Ugh, the Dam was a pain. It took her weeks to go over the entire thing. Dam's were not her thing but she knew the basics of how to fix it if shit went wrong. They were pretty screwed if a turbine went thought, Luckily those things were built to last a long ass time. 

The sound of unknown voice had them all pulling up short.

"Ugh, I'm sick of burritos every third day. You'd think they'd come up with different shit." A male voice complained.

All three girls looked at each other before drawing weapons and getting low.

"Let's avoid them if we can. Kill them if we can't" Ellie said softly.

Dina and Ruby nodded.

It was pretty quick to see that they could go around but it would put them at risk if they got caught by a group ahead. Ellie gave both Ruby and Dina a look. They had to kill them. They couldn't risk their back being exposed this way. Ruby let out a slow breath as she neared the other two to talk. Ruby had an idea one she had just remembered could be triggered here.

"Guy's, I think I spotted infected in the building over there." Ruby whispered softly.

Ellie frowned but urged her to continue.

"If we make a big enough noise..." She trailed off.

Dina's face lit up and it took Ellie but a moment to grasp the same.

"Two problems with one bottle." Ellie muttered.

Dina looked between them both her eyes going to the patrol and then to the building.

"Bomb?" She asked.

Ruby chewed her lip, considering it. It was guaranteed noise but a bomb would also give them away. A brick or a glass bottle could be written off as the wind if they tossed if far enough. She rubbed her jaw, fingers tracing the scar on her cheek. If Ruby remembered correctly there were three WLF groups in the area.

"To risky, if there are other groups in the area..." She said at last.

Ellie nodded.

"Dina, brake the window with your brick. We'll wait a minuet then toss a bottle closer to the group if they don't go to investigate themselves." Ellie said at last. 

Dina reared up and tossed her brick, it didn't hit the window dead centre but it still shattered none the less. The shrieks and Clicker sounds were unmistakable and the infected group came pouring out the window. The Wolf group didn't come to investigate so Ellie got into a better place and lobbed her bottle against the wall of the building the group were patrolling around.

The Clickers reacted like a gun shot had gone off, screeching and stumbling toward the noise. Ruby almost wanted to cover hear ears it was so bad. Where the Clickers went, the runners and followed and they were the ones to spot the Wolves.

"Oh shit! Infected!" One shouted.

Ruby crouched down and closed her eyes. She didn't want to watch this. Everyone in Jackson knew if you ran into infected, you don't shout unless you didn't have a choice. That idiot, if he lived, just killed half his friends if the screams that rose up were anything to go by. Ruby open her eyes and peeked. Half the infected were dead and the rest had a bunch of bullet holes in them. Those ones would probably bleed to death soon so they waited and sure enough after a few minuets they dropped to the ground twitching. 

Ruby held her hand up and signalled for Ellie to come back. Once she'd snuck over Ruby spoke softly.

"I doubt all the Wolves are dead, there should be some smart enough to keep quiet otherwise they wouldn't be this large." Ruby said softly. "We should finish the infect but also be careful of anyone hiding."

Dina nodded and Ellie grunted an affirmative. 

It took them a little while to clear everything out. The Wolves had been devastated by the group of infected, torn apart and in one case, friendly fire. They didn't find anyone alive. 

They found plenty of ammo and restocked Ellie up as well as pocketing anything else they could. Food and Water was also scavenged from there little mess point. Ellie got the lions share even if she looked like she wanted to protest. Ruby made a point to eat some of the dried fruits they had just so Ellie would keep her mouth closed about getting everything. 

Dina had smiled behind Ellie's back while she herself nibbled on some. Her colour was starting to look a little off but at least it seemed Dina could keep the food down, for now anyway.

They continued on their way, only back tracking a bit when Ruby noticed the'd missed a few open shops, she made a very please sound when they came across the book shop and all the pride materials around.

"Hey, Ellie, look at this." Dina called out.

Ellie moved over and picked up a book. Ruby stifled a laugh and moved over to look.

"Oooo want to Spice up the bedroom already you two? Kinky." Ruby said coming to rest by Ellie.

Ellie and Dina's face's glowed red as Ellie almost dropped the book like it was on fire. Of course the book was probably pretty tame, She just couldn't let an opportunity to tease them go by. Ellie put the book back and went to stare at another shelf.

"Whats with all the rainbows, I though it was close to Halloween." Ellie said, her cheeks still a healthy red.

Ruby smile.

"Pride sale probably." Ruby said, watching Dina bag the book out the corner of her eye.

"Pride?" Ellie questioned.

"Yeah, There was a pride month too. It was a time to celebrate all things under the rainbow." At the confused looks Ruby hefted a sigh. "The rainbow was the symbol for people like us, Gay woman, gay men, Bisexuals, Trans people..." Ruby pause as she pulled the big book of gay down and thumbed through. "Tell you what, I'll tell you all about it when we go home." She put the book back.

Ellie and Dina looked at her with curiosity. 

"I love reading, even shitty books are better when you're alone." Ruby said softly, giving them both a sad smile.

Ruby had only really been on her own for two months. When it was clear she wasn't going home, she'd made her way toward Jackson, a place she knew was safe. It had taken her a two weeks to get there on foot. Avoiding groups of infected as well as people. When she'd gotten to Jackson she'd been pretty bad.

  
** Ruby - 2 Months after Arrival. **

Jackson was so close.

The signs of infected had died off and the amount of animals Ruby encountered had also decreased. Signs of hunting. It was good, they had food.

God her throat was parched, her stomach was eating itself and she felt that any moment her head was going to fly off. Ruby was just not cut for this. Hard times for her was tea and Noodles with bread and sliced meat. It wasn't trudging 300 god damn miles to a place that may not even take her in. 

God she was just so tired. Her shoulder itched something fierce, she'd been slowly burning away the shitty skin around the bite that had formed. God if anyone had seen it in the state it had been weeks ago they would have probably shot her in the face. Even looking at it made her cringe to the point one day she'd scratched at it with her knife until it bled. Instead she'd taken to heating a knife she'd found until the metal was glowing and pressing it against it as long as she could stand. It was still clearly a bite but she could get away with lying.

Ruby couldn't take any more steps, she had to rest. So she did, sliding down a tree to sit in the shade. It was fucking hot, why hadn't she taken more water. oh right, her bag was heavy enough as it was with her tools in it. Honestly she was going to ditch it but just couldn't work up the energy to slide the straps off her shoulder.

Ruby slowly passed out. The sound of hoof-beats lost on her ears.

  
** A few hours later **

Ruby groaned as she was jostled almost harshly.

"Easy, Easy! We found her outside, had nothing but a toolbox in her bag, a beat up knife and these three little black box's. Think they might be batteries, A few other equally useless things." A male voice drawled. 

"Get her to the clinic, we can ask her questions when she wakes up." A woman said softly. 

Ruby could feel arms around her. One under her legs and another around her shoulders. Her head was resting on a broad chest. Ruby wasn't a small woman but right now, cradled to someone's chest, she felt like a child. Ruby groaned again, her head was swimming and sleep didn't seem to want to take her again just yet. 

"Easy kid, You're safe now." The man holding her said softly.

Ruby recognised that voice, she'd heard that drawl before. Joel. Finally sleep pulled her under again.

  
** Even later **

  
"Is that a bite?!"

Ruby jerked awake with a start, hand flying to her shoulder to cover the scars. Her gaze flying about to see a woman holding her shit moving away from her to set it down.

"Calm yourself Joel, its old, probably an animal bite." the woman said."Good job it was on the shoulder, those tattoo's are very nice."

Ruby's eyes moved over to the door to see Joel, hand resting on his gun, he let his hand drop after noticing she was awake and starting. Ruby didn't correct the woman, they could think what they wanted as long as they didn't think she was infected. 

The woman came back over with a large bowl and a few rags.

"Hey sweetheart, we're gonna get ya cleaned up and into something fresh. Get some water into ya them maybe some broth." She said softly with an equally soft smile.

Ruby nodded her head before her gaze went back to Joel, drinking him in. He was taller than she thought he'd be by at least a few inches. Those few inches made him taller than her. It also explained how he'd been able to carry her without much trouble. He rubbed the back of his neck at her staring. 

"What ya waiting for ya big oaf, git, we women need a few moments" The woman said, probably the doctor.

"Doc?" Joel questioned softly.

"Girls two steps away from sever dehydration. Probably taking all her energy just to stay awake." The Doctor replied, a frown marring her face."Stay outside if ya like." She added after.

Joel grunted but left the room.

Ruby hadn't lost her muscle tone just yet, probably why he was worried. Her skin was stretched tight across her muscled body. She probably looked ready for a beat down.

"Don't you mind him, he's just a tad bit overprotective." The doctor said as Ruby kept staring at the door. "Come on sweetheart, you'll feel better after we get ya cleaned up." 

Ruby submitted herself to the doc's ministrations and she was right. After getting cleaned up and into clean clothing Ruby felt more human. The doctor had tisked over her shoulder scaring muttering about hack-jobs but left it be after rubbing some sort of cream into it. The doctor left her with a jug of fresh crisp water to sip at while she went for the promised broth.

Joel had re-entered the room and they were staring each other down. Ruby calmly sipping her water. Joel seemed to be getting ether uncomfortable or impatient. She couldn't tell.

Before ether of them broke, the doctor entered the room with a steaming bowl and Maria. The doctor handed the bowl over and a spoon.

"Take it easy with this stuff too, don't want your body rejecting it." She said.

Maria cleared her throat and smiled at Ruby.

"Welcome to Jackson miss?" Maria asked softly.

Ruby wanted to sigh, she must look really pathetic.

"Ruby.." Ruby croaked out just as soft. There was no point giving her second name.

"Ruby, how'd you end up where our boys found you?" Maria asked.

"Walking, I ran out of supply's, didn't really know where to get anything more. I'm not good at hunting." Ruby replay, her voice was scratchy and she had to take sips of water at each pause.

"Anybody else with you?"

Ruby felt her eyes water and swiped at them, Her entire situation catching up with her.

"Dead." She croaked, tears slipping free.

They might as well be, Ruby wasn't going home, Ruby was never seeing her family again, her friends, her bloody cats.

Ruby broke and the tears flowed.

  
** Ruby & Dina(PoV) & Ellie - Present **

Dina watched her girls chatting and smiling at one another. A knot slowly unwinding inside her heart. Ellie had been attentive and kind on their way here but she could see the guilt and the worry crashing down on slim but strong shoulders as the days past and no sign of Tommy or Ruby could be seen. Ellie's drive to get to them had been two parts impressive and one part scary. 

Guilt hit her heart as her hand drifted to her stomach, hopefully this wouldn't become a problem for a while.

Dina dropped her hand as Ruby's eyes drifted to her. She felt her heart skip a beat as their eyes met and a soft smile drifted over the taller girls lips. 

Ruby was a big fucking mystery. Ellie and herself had spoken at length about Ruby on their way and both were determined to learn more once they had finished here.

Ellie turned, her eyes bright for the entire situation they were in and Dina felt her heart swell with love. 

Ruby pushed Ellie toward her while she made her way into a back room.

"Hey babe," Ellie said softly. "Everything ok?"

Dina swayed forward and kissed Ellie slowly. She felt hands rest on her hips. Hands that could love so well and just as easily kill. 

"I'm fine, Ruby's Ginger sweets," She chewed on the word but didn't change it. " Are helping."

Ellie's eyes still had a hint of worry.

"How are you doing?" Dina asked.

Emotions flicked through Ellie's eyes. Dina brought a hand up cupped her cheek to stop the rolling of thoughts flashing through.

"Baby?" Dina asked softly.

Ellie let out a soft sigh.

"We need to find shelter so we can process today" Ellie said at last. 

Dina felt a grin cross her face. That sounded a lot like something Ruby would say.

"Taking notes from our tall space heater?" Dina says.

They both hear a snort, Dina hadn't been quiet when she spoke.

"She has good ideas sometimes." Ellie says with a grin crossing her own face.

Ruby made another noise as she came back into the room.

"You're both dicks, you're lucky I love you." Ruby muttered as she passed them.

Dina felt a pleased flush crawl onto her cheeks. Ruby had never said it out loud how much she cared for them. She could see a similar reaction happening to Ellie. 

"Shit." Ellie said softly.

Dina agreed but both followed the taller girl out. They'd rest but first they had to deal with Leah. 

Leah didn't know what was coming for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are getting bigger. Oh boy.

**Ruby (PoV) & Ellie & Dina - Present**

  
Things had been going pretty well, almost too well that Ruby could feel the uneasy prickling at the back of her neck get worse. They'd had to clear out another group of WLF next to the checkpoint they wanted to get through. It had taken them at least an hour of slow methodical murder to clear them all out. Ruby's hands had been drenched in blood.

Ruby had killed eight people now.

  
She knew that keeping count was a terrible idea but it just happened every time she held someone in her arms and sank her blade deep into a vulnerable throat. They'd taken another 10 minuets to go through the little outpost and take anything of use. Mostly ammo, medical and food. They'd had a lot of jerky. It told Ruby this group had meant to be stationed here for a while.  
  
More long lasting food for them was better than fresh. The'd drank their fill of the water as well, there bags already carrying two flasks each. Ruby's bag was full again almost to the point she'd be unable to climb comfortably, she was sure as hell going to be slowed down with her running but not a great amount. Ellie's bag was full again too.   
  
It was time to move on.  
  
Ruby hops up and grabs the top of the checkpoint and pulls herself up the only way through would be over. Both girls look up at her with matching scowls.   
  
"Ok you two, when we get back, I'm putting you through Ruby's crash course of being able to climb like a fucking Monkey." Ruby tells them, rolling her eyes.  
  
They both grumble as she helps them up onto the roof. Dina first then Ellie second.  
  
Dina stood and looked into the distance.  
  
"Hey, that round building! It looks like the TV station from your map." She said, gaze moving from it to Ellie.  
  
"Yeah." Ellie says softly "C'mon."   
  
Ellie jumps down first and then Dina, Ruby brings up the rear. She looks back over her shoulder for a second before shaking her head and following. This world was changing her yet again.  
  
With a soft grunt she hit the dirt and followed the girls. The sounds of a Clicker had them pausing and creeping forward. Ruby remembered with a jolt where they were. They cheeped forward more until the Clicker came into view, it then stumbled into tripwire and was blasted in half.  
  
"What the fuck was that!" Dina almost yelled.  
  
Ruby moved closer to the Clickers body.  
  
"Trip wire, Place is trapped, stay behind me." Ruby said softly.   
  
Both girls moved silently up behind Ruby. Ellie tapped her on the back and Ruby started moving forward. She halted when she spotted infected and more traps.  
  
"Hmm, One sec." Ruby started. "Hey!" She shouted.  
  
"Ruby what the fuck!" Ellie harshly whispered.  
  
The infected drawn by her shout, dashed toward them and were promptly exploded into bits. Ruby looked over her shoulder with a devious grin. Ellie tired to look angry but it fell off.  
  
"Dick, could have warned us." Ellie grunted.  
  
Ruby shook her head and kept going forward, she pulled her glasses out of its protective case and put them on. Ruby was going to collect one of these. Claymores were hard to come by and they had pretty good explosive components in them.   
  
All three walked out and paused.  
  
"What a fucking waste." Ruby said as she moved over to the closest trip wire and got to work. "They are so close together that tripping one would trip half the other."  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Ellie asked, gripping the back of Ruby's bag like she wanted to jerk her away.  
  
"Don't worry, these are pretty easy to disable. It's mines you have to worry about but I don't think they have that kind." Ruby said as she disabled another Claymore and put it in her bag.  
  
This way, they were also not making a huge racket. There were only a few in this small area. Ruby took the one and left the rest. They came across a hill with no clear way down. Other than on their asses.  
  
"Ugh, do we have too." Ruby complained.  
  
Both girls looked at her with confusion until Ruby sat and slid down the hill on her ass. She got up and tried to wipe herself off the best she could as the other two followed after.  
  
"Ugh, my ass." Dina muttered.  
  
Ellie snorted out a laugh as both tried to clean up a little. They looked around as they made their way forward. Now super watchful for traps.  
  
"This Leah chick, what if she'd gone by the time we get there?" Dina wondered aloud.  
  
Ellie looked back at her as Ruby looked at a Tank. It was rusted all to hell. Man it looked solidly built though, pitty they guzzled gas like it was nothing. Ruby hopped on top and tried the lid.  
  
"I don't even want to think about it." Ellie replied when it was clear Ruby wasn't going to say anything.  
  
Ruby grunted with effort but it wasn't moving, she pouted down at it for a moment before hopping off and following the girls.  
  
"We should put some of those trip wires up around Jackson." Dina says looking at Ruby.  
  
Ruby barks out a laugh.  
  
"I tried already, Maria shot me down." She says.  
  
Dina and Ellie look back at her.  
  
"Too dangerous and hordes are unpredictable, people still might wander into them as well. " She waves her hand dismissively.  
  
Ellie smiles  
  
"We could put up warnings?" Dina comments.  
  
Ellie shakes her head.  
  
"What if they can't read?" She shoots back.  
  
Dina motions helplessly with her arms.  
  
"We'll make drawings..." She shrugs her shoulders. "Y'know, like a foot tripping over a wire and then a really big fire." Dina looks pouty. "I bet even I could build them."  
  
Ellie chuckles.  
  
"I like you." She says with a grin.  
  
"I want that in writing" Dina replies, smirking.  
  
Ruby shakes her head as she walks.  
  
"You're both fucking adorable I could eat you." Ruby says as she passes them.  
  
"Do you promise?" Dina tosses at her back.  
  
Ruby licks her lips and pauses, she slowly turns, lets her glasses slide down her nose as she stares at Dina. Her voice dips low, husky.  
  
"Right here? Right now?" She stalks forward. "With Ellie watching, you kinky girl"  
  
Both girls eyes are getting wider. Ruby stops in front of Dina, slides her hands along Dina's shoulders, up the side of her neck to finger the soft down hairs there. She bends her head down and noses along Dina's jaw. Her eyes catch Ellie's, the pupils are blown and her breathing has picked up. There is no sign of jealousy in her green eyes.  
  
Ruby snaps her teeth close to Dina's neck and lifts away with a soft laugh, ignoring the soft sound Dina makes as she pulls fully away.  
  
Ruby knew she was pushing a boundary with them but she just couldn't help it. Living with them, eating, breathing, just being with them had made her fall helplessly in love. It wasn't a crush. She was in love with them. Ruby swung around as it stuck her fully. Fucking hell. She was in love with them.   
  
"Oh bloody hell." Ruby whispered softly to herself.  
  
"You dick" Dina whimpered out and smacked her on the back, dangerously close to her ass.   
  
Ruby schooled her face and looked over her shoulder at them.  
  
"What?" She winks. "Don't leave yourself open to teasing if you can't take it." She grins, all teeth before it drops. "Sorry guys, I shouldn't be doing that." She rubs a hand through her hair trying to look bashful. "Its pretty inappropriate" She gives them a helpless look. "I'll stop."  
  
Before ether of them can say anything Ruby strides off. The two girls are talking to each other but Ruby tunes it out. Fuck. Why did she have to have had this revelation now. It couldn't have waited until this entire situation was over?  
  
Dina and Ellie were soon next to her, matching her stride.  
  
"You know, I met this guy once, friend of Joel's, who trip-wired a whole town." Ellie says.  
  
Ruby knew they were trying to clear the air, yet more shit they would talk about later. If later ever came.  
  
"How'd people get around?" Dina chimed in.  
  
"It was just him." Ellie said.  
  
"Wait, he lived alone in an entire town?"  
  
"He had trust issues."  
  
"That's sad"  
  
"Kept him alive"  
  
"It's not like you have to choose between being alive and being close to people. It's not black and white."  
  
Ruby broken the conversation up, she wasn't going to have this burden conversation. Not on her watch.  
  
"Hey look," Ruby said pointing to the wall with the picture of the scars martyr. "It looks fresh."  
  
Both girls look, conversation forgotten as they do.  
  
"Feel her love..." Ellie makes a face. "That's creepy."  
  
Ruby and Dina agree and they move on. They stop short as they come across bodies under the bridge section.  
  
"Holy shit." Ellie whispers. "these were all shot."  
  
And they had been, some had gaping holes from high powered shots. They moved further under the bridge and the smell hit them. Ruby gagged and pulled her t-shirt up over her face to try and stop the smell from invading her nose. It was awful, she'd smelt it before when they find mangled deer that the infected manage to get.  
  
Ellie gets right up to the horse.  
  
"Hey, look." She looks at the hind leg with the J. "It's Tommy's" She looks in the bag. "Infected did a number on this one..."   
  
Ruby watches Dina rush over to a corner and toss her cookies. It makes Ruby's stomach heave again to the point she's almost sick herself but she just about manages to keep it down. She rushes past everything and both girls to get to clean air. They both catch up with her after a few moments. Ellie is giving her a look.  
  
"I can't stand the smell, I have a sensitive nose." Ruby mutters looking away.   
  
Ellie frowns and looks at Dina. Ruby remembers that Dina had said the same.   
  
"Ellie, I use a face cover every time we find one of those things in the forest." Ruby explains.  
  
Like an idiot, she hadn't brought one.  
  
Ruby takes a deep breath of fresh air and they both watch Dina wash her mouth out with water.   
  
"Can I have another one of those sweets?" Dina asks Ruby almost shyly.  
  
Ruby smiles and hands one over, glad she'd brought a whole lot of them. Small but strong.  
  
They continue up an incline and spot more bodies. Ellie and Dina commenting on it. Tommy had blocked the way forward. Ruby could probably scale it but the girls would not be able too. They move off and Ruby remembers whats in the way going forward. Ellie's in front and doesn't see the trip wire she about to cross.  
  
Ruby dashes past Dina and grabs Ellie by the back of her bag and pulls her away just before she crosses the wire. Ruby's free arm crosses Ellie's chest cradling her close.   
  
"Trip wire!" She breaths into Ellie's hair.  
  
Ruby's heart is going a mile a minuet. Fuck. That was close. Dina saddles up next to them and looks down at it. Ruby can feel a shiver go through Ellie as she too looks down and see how close she came to crossing it. With a slow deep breath Ruby pulls them back and then lets Ellie go.  
  
Ellie lets out her own breath and gives herself a shake.  
  
"Ruby.." She says.  
  
Ruby waves Ellie off with a soft smile, She didn't need her thanks, instead she crouches down and gets to work pulling the trap apart. It's slow going and they avoid them when they can but Ruby has to disable a bunch. She keeps a few more. It would slow her down but honestly, they were going to need them and Ruby would rather have military grade than cobbled together stuff. She stoped after tucking away three more to a total of four in her bag.  
  
"Why do you keep bagging them?" Ellie asks her softly.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, these will always be better than the shit I can pull together." She looks at Ellie. "Ever have that sinking feeling when you don't do something?" Ellie nods. "mine was telling me to take a bunch."  
  
They see the stairs leading up to the TV station. Ruby disables the claymores on them and the girls follow her up, it was stupidly quiet. They hadn't had to set any of them off. Not that it would have made a difference if they had anyway. It was just really eerie.  
  
"Is this lack of noise creeping you both out as much as me." Ruby questions softly.  
  
They both nod, eyes wide and alert.  
  
Ruby leads them up the last set of stairs and crouches next to the car at the top. All three of them looking at the TV station.  
  
"There it is. Stay low." Ellie whispers out. "Let's find a way up."  
  
Ruby eyes up the planters going up the side of the building as they creep forward. She lets Ellie lead and figure out the way. It doesn't take long until they are all scaling up the planters she'd been eyeing, she felt proud of Ellie. Ruby knew when this was just a game, how it felt to figure little puzzles out, how accomplished you felt. But now, Ellie was a living breathing person with a mind of her own and when she figured things out, Ruby just couldn't help but be proud of her.  
  
Getting the top was no fuss, the planters were not high enough that the girls needed help but she went last anyway. Once at the top all three of them drew weapons. There was a body slumped over next to a wall.   
  
"Ugh, that's brutal. Did Tommy do this?" Dina asked.  
  
Ruby crouched down next to it, she couldn't outright say no.  
  
"No idea, lets get inside." she said instead.  
  
Ellie called them over. A rope was hanging from an open window.  
  
"This is a stupid way in." Ruby muttered as they clambered up.   
  
They slowly made their way through the building until they had to use a hole in the wall to go further. Ruby grunted as she landed, both girls were staring at the bodies strung up in the middle. She tried not to look at it at all, she could do without those kind of nightmares.  
  
"Holy..." Dina said softly.  
  
"This is definitely not Tommy." Ellie muttered.  
  
"Who the fuck did this?" Dina questioned softly.  
  
Ruby could see her hands flexing around her gun. Both girls were shook up, Ruby had seen it before, not in life but it helped prepare her for it.  
  
"I don't know..." Ellie answered. "But its a message."  
  
Ruby looked up at the symbol drawn on the wall in blood. Then down at the track marks they were leaving through blood splatters.  
  
"This just happend guys, we need to be careful and we need to be quick. It would be safe to assume that if these guys managed to get a call out for help, backup could be on the way or whoever did it could come back." Ruby told them as she moved up the stairs.  
  
"You think they are gone?" Dina asked from behind her.  
  
"If they were still here, we would have seen one by now. Even if it was just a sentry." Ruby said putting her gun away.  
  
Both girls kept theirs out. Ruby wanted her hands free anyway. They all walked out into the open and looked up at the body on the platform above.  
  
Ellie stopped next to her.  
  
"Can you make that?"  
  
Ruby looked at the walls and then the smashed in window next to it and nodded, she could use the window to give her the height she needed to grab the ledge. the only issue would be getting the girls.  
  
"I can, but getting you two up would be an issue, or..." Ruby started then looked at the ledge next to the blocked door.  
  
Ruby walked up to it and shimmed along until she was inside.  
  
"This way." She called out.  
  
Ellie and Dina followed.  
  
"I feel exposed." Dina muttered softly.  
  
Ellie agreed.  
  
They found the door to a set of stairs leading up pretty quickly. The girls didn't want to look around to much in depth and Ruby agreed. She felt like it wouldn't matter anyway. As soon as they found Leah the backup would come and they'd have to ether shoot their way out or try and see if they could sneak.  
  
Ruby ignored the bodies they passed. Most had just been shot to hell and a few had arrows sticking out of them. They searched the rooms upstairs and they find Leah pretty quickly. She's full of arrows and there is a shocking amount of blood pooled around her. Once again Ruby felt her stomach roll as her thoughts drifted too the people she had killed and how warm and sticky their blood on her hands were.  
  
"That's her. Leah " Ellie says.  
  
Dina looks unsure and turns to Ruby. Ruby nods her head and licks her lips. Dina crouches down next to the body.  
  
"Guess the universe really wanted her dead, huh?" She comments as she goes though the dead woman's pockets. "There's nothing on her."  
  
Ruby moved over to the radio and turns the dial slightly to clear the chatter up. Most of the conversations going on are movements. Ellie goes over to the bag under the little cot, pulls it out and has a look through it. Dina moves to stand next to Ruby and they both listen.  
  
"Six, this is Two, do you Copy? Six, acknowledge, over?" A woman's voice calls out over the radio.  
  
Ellie makes her way over holding pictures.  
  
"Guys.." she says and flicks through them.  
  
Both look at Ruby, she'd been the only one to see them all. Ruby nods her had as she clenches her jaw.  
  
"It's all of them." she says.  
  
"Hey, That's near Jackson." She says pointing to a picture of Manny.  
  
Ruby snatches the picture and her jaw clenches harder. He was on her shit list still. She could almost feel his fists impacting her body again. Dina places a soft hand on her wrist as Ellie takes the picture back.  
  
"Was he one of the two who...?" Dina asks softly.  
  
Ruby nods her head, Dina doesn't need to finished the question for Ruby to know what she was asking.  
  
"Look at their fucking smiles." Ellie says, anger curling in her tone.  
  
Ellie pauses on one picture in particular.  
  
"That's her...." Ellie starts, the rage in her tone letting Ruby know the picture. "That's the one who almost killed him."  
  
Dina takes all the pictures off Ellie, her worried gaze flickering over both of them.  
  
"Three down, right?" She says.  
  
"Three down." Ellie repeats.  
  
"Six, this is Two, do you Copy?!" The lady on the radio is getting very insistent. "Support unit India en rout to the TV station. Repeat..."   
  
Ruby tuned the rest out.  
  
"That's our que ladies, we need to get the fuck out of here, preferably before they show up." Ruby said softly already moving out of the room and to the ledge with the body.  
  
The girls followed after talking to each other but Ruby just wanted out of this building. If they got out quickly, they might not be chased. She dropped down from the ledge and walked forward a bit before turning and looking the other two. They were both peering down at her.   
  
"Toss me your bags, should make it easier on you." Ruby called up.  
  
They both did as she asked and dropped down slowly one after the other until they were all down.   
  
"Keep your eyes open!" A male voice yelled out.  
  
Ruby groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Fucking shit. Keep low, we might be able to outpace them and get out." Ruby growled out as she pulled her pistol out.  
  
Ellie and Dina ducked down, Ruby following after them. They slowly made their way around the top of the building. Avoiding the searching Wolves was harder and easier at the same time. Easier that they were distracted by the bodies of their friends and arguing about cutting them down. Harder in the sense there was just so fucking many of them. Dina almost got caught when a Wolf came around the corner and spotted her. Ruby was on him in a second, Hand going over his mouth to silence the shout he was about to make.   
  
They struggled against a wall, Ruby's hand firmly still on his mouth, her body pressed hard against his so he couldn't do anything but neither could she. Ellie came around Ruby, hugging close to bury her knife in the guys throat. Ruby didn't let him down until everything had stopped and his eyes were dull. Blood covered Ellie's hand and Ruby's front.  
  
Ellie tugged Ruby away before she could linger, both crouching down again. Dina shot her a look that she couldn't quiet understand. She'd think on it later once she had a chance to clean herself up and maybe cry.  
They managed to clear the first room without anyone else seeing them and once clear they sprinted along into a big open room with an open space in the middle, there's a floor above and below. There are Wolves talking on the top floor. Ruby tried to yank both girls back but it was too late and they are noticed.  
  
"There! get them!" A voice shouted from up above them.  
  
Shots started raining on them as they moved.  
  
"Go!" Ruby shouted at them. "Don't stop!"  
  
Both girls heeded her shout and ran, passed the baloney with the wolves shooting. Ruby turned her gun up for a moment and shot back, not really aiming. From the pained shout that she heard she'd managed to strike at least one of them.  
  
"They're running! After them!" Another voice shouted.  
  
Both girls had entered a corridor before her and were lingering before an open part of the wall as Ruby sprinted up to them. The way down from them was caged off and Wolves were waiting.  
  
"There!"  
  
Ruby managed to duck out the way before she could get shot.  
  
"Don't wait! just go!" Ruby urged them.  
  
Ellie gave her a fierce look but the sounds of the WLF trying to get the door open to the cage had Ruby pushing Ellie out the open portion of the wall into the grass below. Ruby followed after, Dina was ahead of them, jumping down and down again. Shots whizzed past all three of them as they continued to run, down into what seemed to be a broken Car park area. the sound of a car screeching to a stop above them had the girls pushing themselves to go faster.  
  
"Don't stop," Dina called back "Keep going!  
"  
They all slid down an incline to see a gate blocking their way. A group of WLF appeared in the front and they all moved toward a door way. Ellie slammed through the door in a rush, Dina followed after and Ruby followed her. Dina turned and slammed the door shut as Ellie pushed an empty drinks machine down to block the door.  
  
"All right." Ellie panted out.  
  
Ruby's heart was beating almost out her chest, All three of them were panting, gripping their guns with white knuckles.  
  
"It'll work, for now. Keep going." Dina managed to gasp out.  
  
Ruby nodded her head as banging came from the out side of the door. She was honestly surprised they weren't trying to shoot through it.  
  
"Find a way in! now!" Came from outside.  
  
Ellie looked to Ruby who rolled her shoulders, breath finally back to normal.  
  
"Guys." Dina called over crouching next to the way forward.  
  
Ellie went to her girlfriend and they both slid down.   
  
Ruby put a hand on her chest and grimaced at the feeling of the still wet blood there, she would rather bathe in blood than face a shambler.  
  
Ruby really hoped there was just one but things had not been going her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing makes me cry, So many mistakes and I'm sure I miss a bunch and I have to space stuff out again because the page likes to squish it. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! and again sorry for any mistakes!

**Ruby (PoV) & Ellie & Dina - Present  
**  
The entire place was trashed. Rubble blocking off a lot of places and holes so big they could slip through them everywhere. There then came a big problem that Ruby hadn't prepared for, or maybe she had. She could use the claymores.  
  
Fucking shamblers.  
  
"Spores, Masks on." Dina said softly, digging through her bag to get her's.  
  
Ellie pulled her bag off and pulled her own out, Ruby did the same and they all took a few moments to adjust them until they were snug. Ruby hated she had to use hers as much as Ellie did.  
  
Ruby had ended up testing herself in the hospital. She could breath spores for a limited amount of time before her body started to kick up a fuss. She'd waited two hours in the spore filled room in the hospital. The worse it had done was make her very congested, were talking snot and tears. She sneezed her head of every couple of minuets but nothing ever came of it. Her body treated the spores like it treated pollen. An annoyance but not a threat. She'd tested herself a few times to be sure and just ended up with a sore nose from the end of it all.  
  
They crawled through the pipe into the spore filled space of the next room. Ruby crouched near the body of the dead clicker and looked it over.  
  
"Dead a while."  
  
This was about the only thing about the infected she found fascinating. They needed dark enclosed spaces to grow and spread. There also tended to be clusters of infected in them, like the area was a nest. They also didn't die as quick, like the spores were feeding them or at least slowing down the rate at witch the bodies were used up.   
  
If things hadn't gone to such shit and the military had pulled their heads out their asses if things would have gone different. Did they really think killing people had been the best idea? Poor Sarah. Ruby had cried for Joel's first daughter. She could still remember how gut-wrenching the intro to the game had been and how she'd had to pause it just to compose herself before continuing.   
  
Ruby shook her head and stood.  
  
"What you thinking about?" Dina asked softly. "And don't deny it, I know that look in your eyes."  
  
Ruby would smile at her but the mask stopped Dina from seeing it.  
  
"Just wondering what the world would have been like if the military hadn't been brain dead assholes." She said softly.  
  
Dina shook her head but paused as the voices of the WLF drifted down to them.  
  
"We gotta keep moving, muse on bad past choices later." Dina said softly giving Ruby's shoulder a pat.  
  
Ellie gave her a nod and all three of them moved on, through the turn gate, that had all three of them wincing at the squeak it let out each time, Into a small space the had Ruby taking her bag off so she could fit. A tall frame did come with some disadvantages.   
  
Ruby almost ran into the back of Dina as both girls paused at the sound of a Clicker. Ruby tried to see but just couldn't and had to listen.  
  
"Masks on! Sweep this entire station!" A male voice drifted to them.  
  
So this place was a train station.   
  
Ruby felt a cruel smile drift across her face as Ellie and Dina moved on out the tiny space. They were going to make use of the infected again to clear out the WLF. If they were anything like the group from last time, most of them would do the wrong thing and get killed. They could try sneaking past the infected and the WLF but that was just too great a risk to take, so they would kill two birds with one well placed glass bottle.  
  
Ruby shimmied along until she was out. Ellie and Dina had waited for her. Ruby got their attention and mimed tossing something. Both looked confused before Ruby pointed to the direction of the infected and then the WLF guys slowly making their way into the station, Lights sweeping about.   
  
Ellie's eyes narrowed before they went wide and she nodded her head, she whispered the answer into Dina's ear who nodded at Ruby. Ruby wasted no time pulling out a glass bottle and lobbing it close to where the WLF were. The reaction this time was instant. A swarm of infected came out. Clickers heading strait to the source of the noise and almost like last time the WLF panicked and started shooting.  
  
All three of them watched as the WLF managed to cut down runners but the Clickers were made of tougher stuff when it came to shooting. Only one of the WLF made it through the swarm and he'd been bitten. All three of them could hear his panicked breathing.  
  
"oh god, oh god, oh god." they could all hear him chanting to himself as he hid in a corner.  
  
It would have been a good hiding place if he didn't still have his torch on. Dina pulled her rifle up and but the poor bugger and his misery with a crack. Ruby cocked her head to one side.   
  
"Can you hear that?" she whispered.  
  
Ellie and Dina listened too. Clickers and a lot of them.  
  
"Fuck, we need to get out of here!" Dina harshly whispered.  
  
They tossed caution to the wind and sprinted from their hiding spots out into the open down the way the WLF had came. They bypassed that and went to the back toward a train compartment. The back door was closed and Ellie struggled to open it. Dina joined her and the sound of Clickers only got louder. Ruby turned and brought her shogun to bare. She backed up slowly toward the door that she could hear the girls struggle with.   
Ruby blasted the first Clicker to get close in the face, it went down with a strange sounding gurgle Click. It seemed to only make things worse as the other Clickers converged on her position.  
  
"Ruby!" Ellie shouted.  
  
Ruby turnes and Dives through the opend door, Ellie and Dina working to close it, they managed it just as a Clicker reaches it. It slammed into the door a few times before seemingly giving up. Ruby rested on the floor a moment before getting up and slinging her shotgun back onto her shoulder.  
  
"Everyone ok?" Ellie asked softly.  
  
"Yeah." Ruby answered.  
  
"Yeah. Babe, I'm really tired." Dina answered second, sounding winded.  
  
Ruby moved over and put her hand on the back of Dina's neck. Dina's shoulders sagged a little at the touch. Dina was warmer than she should be, her body was working over time to keep up. Ruby had tried to curb the degradation but the two of them had gone balls to the wall to catch up and she'd only managed to fix it enough that at least to a better level of the game. Ruby felt guilt hit harder than ever before.  
  
"Yeah, lets get outta here." Ellie said.  
  
Ruby gave the back of Dina's neck a soft squeeze as she let go.   
  
Getting through the train compartment was easy enough, the thing was in pretty good nick apart from a few places and a body that was mostly rotted away. Ruby's nose wrinkled at the thought of what it must have smelled like, all she could smell though the mask was something like dust. At least she wasn't sneezing in the thing.  
  
When they manage to get out, Ruby cringed at the sound of a scream and what sounded like a wet explosion.  
  
"Oh god..." Ruby said softly.  
  
Ellie and Dina looked at her.  
  
"Shamblers..." She with a sigh.  
  
Both were blinking at her.  
  
"Oh right, you guys have never come across the things before." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, she might as well warn them now. "You know a bloater right?" They both nodded. "This is a stage before that, nasty fucking things, acid spray if you get close to them, worse than a bloater and they explode when you do manage to kill 'em, they're also not quite blind ether."  
  
Ellie and Dina are looking at Ruby with horror.  
  
"Look, this is one of the reason's I like traps. Traps are the only safe way to kill them, unless you have a lot of ammo and can keep them the fuck away from you."  
  
Ruby starts walking toward where the sounds had come from.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, Ruby?" Ellie dashed to be in front of her. "You've faced these things before?" Ellie asks.  
  
Ruby rolls her shoulders in a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, a few, I stayed in a hospital for a while." She sighs. "As a note, if you ever enter a hospital, Never go near the bottom floors, that's where all the first infected were placed."  
  
"Fuck..." Dina says from behind her.  
  
"Yeah, think I aged 20 years from that experience alone." Ruby muttered.  
  
Fuck, Abby was going to face the Rat King alone. If she managed to kill it without her interference. Ruby Sighed again. If only Abby had been a part of Jackson the place would be the best safe haven ever. It was never going to happen now. Ruby could only hope to steer the events to an early end. As much as it would solve issues, Ruby didn't want Abby dead. By this point She'd already be well on her way to saving Lev and Yara.  
  
Fuck, Yara, what was she going to do about that.  
  
Ruby felt a hand settle on the back of her neck, the fingers were slim and cool. Dina. Ruby felt herself relax. She hadn't felt herself becoming super tense. Fingers played with the short hairs at the base of her hair line.  
  
"One day, I think I'd like the full story of your time before Jackson." Dina said as Ruby turned her head to look. "Not all at once but, just...."  
  
"We want to get to know you Ruby." Ellie said with a sigh. "If these things are as bad as you said..."  
  
Ellie checks her weapons and grunts softly when her shotty clicks empty. Ruby takes a few shells out and hands them over.   
  
"Slugs," Ruby says as Ellie loads them. "Mid to short range, but ah, don't use them on the Shamblers. Save them for Clickers and aim for the face."   
  
Ellie nodded her head. The fingers on her neck caressed it before letting go as Dina went to check over her own weapons. Ruby suppressed a shiver and it wasn't from the looming situation. Once both girls were ready Ruby unslung her shotgun and lead the way forward. The shamblers wouldn't be in the next room but shit could change.  
  
The first sight that greeted them when they rounded the corner was the very melted body of the WLF behind the metal cage. The backdrop of the flair made it even more grizzly. Ellie casually moved past Ruby to inspect the body. Ruby left it alone, she already had acid nightmares from Robocop every now and then. She didn't know what it was but the thought of melting was just super up there in her no no list.  
  
"Jesus." Ellie muttered. "You weren't kidding, we should just let them kill each other."  
  
Dina agreed as she followed along in Ruby's wake. They had to climb so Ruby slung her weapon away and climbed the laders leading up. Dina and Ellie followed shortly after. Both looked at the lader across the way. The cable was on the floor but the difference being it wasn't connected to anything.  
  
Ellie gathered it up and looked round for something to anchor it on. She eye'd the steel support and then the pipes above it. It would probably hold for both girls but Ruby had a feeling the thing would snap if she tried it. Luckily she didn't need the rope to get across.  
  
"You girls get across, I'll just use the ledge and rebound up of the cage." Ruby said pointing out how she'd get up.  
  
Ellie and Dina got to work setting their way up while Ruby slid down the lader and made her way over to the ledge. She tried to ignore the body but couldn't help but look, suddenly very glad she was wearing the mask and couldn't smell it as well.  
  
"Fucking shamblers" She rubbed a hand across her throat, a anxiety tick. "I though bloaters were bad."   
  
Ruby took her bag off and lobed it up onto the ledge, back up a few feet and ran forward to use the corner to get up and grab the ledge. Her muscles burned as she pulled herself up, tired from all the ware they had that day. Once up she pulled her bag back on and moved away from the ledge so the girls could climb up their rope and swing across to the free space. Both girls took a page out of her book and passed their bags up by tossing them and having Ruby catch them as she leaned over.  
  
It took longer than she thought it would, both girls were tired and it was starting to show more. Once they were both up Ellie moved over to the lader and looked up.  
  
"Son of a bitch!"  
  
Dina and Ruby looked up also and sighed.  
  
"For fuck sake," Ruby muttered.  
  
"You could make that right?" Dina asked.  
  
Ruby eyed it properly, She aimed her light so she could see the points the lader was buried into the wall.  
  
"I could but the fucking thing is lose as hell, probably hold my weight for a few seconds before coming off. I'd make it but neither of you would be able to follow, even if I leaned down all the way." Ruby said softly.  
  
Dina let out a tired sigh and moved to the door. Their only way forward really. They stepped into the maintenance room and looked around, another dead Clicker rested in one corner.   
  
"oh look, my favourite kind of infected..." Ruby muttered to herself.  
  
Ellie let out a snort.  
  
"Dead?" She asked.  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
Dina let out a huff of a laugh and waved her hand at the open vent.  
  
"You know," Ruby started as she clambered up into it. "I though people only did this shit in movies and games..."   
  
They'd have to crawls on their tummies for a little while. It was slow going with them trying to keep the noise down. Ruby could admit to herself that if she met an infected in this small space she was never crawling in one again, ever. Ruby almost jumped out her skin when shooting started from below.  
  
"Got another Shambler! Just get out of here!" A male voice shouted. "Sal watch out!"  
  
Then another wet explosion and a scream, Ruby winced but kept going. The shooting continued while they all crawled forward. Once they reached grating all three looked down to watch the WLF struggle to carry his injured friend and fire at the gross thing that was the Shambler. Ruby felt bile rise that she struggled to keep down. They were so fucking gross.  
  
"I got you, I got you." He shot behind him a few more times.  
  
Ruby looked away as the Shamler stumbled ran to them and fell on its knees and exploded again. The screams of the two made her feel ill. No one deserved to die that way. The girls beside her were quiet as the shambler rose and waddled away. Ruby crawled her way to the right as the girls looked down for a few more minuets.  
  
"Remind me to ask you about the first time you saw one of those." Ellie said from behind her.  
  
Ruby grunted as she continued forward because, her first time had been behind the safety of a TV screen. Admittedly she had come across then before hitting Jackson but had only seen them from affare but even then never in action. She'd have to come up with a story. For now they had to contend with the ones below. The hole in the grating was large enough that they wouldn't have to toss bags down first. Ruby lowered herself down and dropped to her feet almost silently. She looked up and Ellie peering down at her.  
  
"I have you, lower down and I'll grab you." She called up softly.  
  
Ellie crawled forward and grasped the other edge of the hole and swung down, Ruby caught her around the waist and lowered her down after she'd let go of the edge. Ellie moved away and pulled her gun out, looking around while Dina was next to come down. Ruby did the same with Dina and once they were all ready she pulled out two of the claymore's she'd taken.  
  
"Ellie, keep watch on this side while I set this up. Dina, watch the other side. Once we have one set up, we'll draw it in with some noise, take out any other infected before they reach the claymore and hope one is enough." She held the second one out. "I'm going to set this one up on the other side, just in case."   
  
Both girls nodded and move into position.  
  
Ruby pulled out some wire and moved over to Ellie side that had an open door way. She positions the claymore and set the wire line to it. She had to duck out the way as the Shamler roamed past. She felt Ellie grasp the back of her coat and gives a soft tug of reassurance. She wished she had Ellie balls of steel sometimes. It took another minuet for the Shambler to moved back past enough that Ruby could crouch in the open door way again to attach the other end of the wire to the door frame.  
  
"Ok," She whispered. "It's set up"   
  
They both moved to Dina's side and Ruby repeated the process. It took her a bit longer because there was a Shamber on this side too.  
  
"Shit, there's two." She harshly whispered.   
  
Ruby knew that but, had yet again, hoped otherwise. It also took her longer because there were two doors and she had to make the wire longer and make sure it was tight enough that it would still trip. Once she was done she pulled the girls back away from the doors.  
  
"Ok, its all set. If the claymore don't do them in, we need to focus fire on one so we can get away from the other to do the same." Ruby told them. "Dina, Do ranged. Ellie back her up. I'll use my pistol and switch to shotgun if they get through."   
  
Both girls once again nodded.  
  
With a shuddering breath Ruby shouted.  
  
"Hey! Ugglies, Time to die!"  
  
The reaction was immediate. Dina was already popping of a shot with Ellie following after as two Runners came barrelling for the doors. With a curse Ruby popped a few rounds off herself, knocking a Clicker back long enough for Dina to finish it off with a head shot. All three girls yelled out when the Claymore to the right was triggered, the explosion almost deafening them.   
  
The shambler was down but not out.  
  
"Focus on the left while I finish it!"  
  
Ellie looked like she wanted to protest but Ruby was already over the box they were taking cover behind. She moved toward the down shambler who was starting to rise and did something stupid. She kicked it onto its back and unloaded three shots into it before diving backwards as it exploded in death. She was lucky it hadn't done it when she kicked it.  
  
The other Claymore went off as she lay there getting her baring back. Two cracks out of two rifles and a wet explosion signalled the end of the second one. Ruby rose before the other two could get to her and looked around. She didn't see any more.  
  
"Clear?"   
  
"Clear!" Dina called out.  
  
Ruby sighed then winced as Ellie smacked her on the arm rather hard this time.  
  
"What the fuck!" She yelled.  
  
"You both have Rifles and needed to cover the other door, I have a shotgun Ellie, I have to get close or I'm wasting shots." She waves a hand at the body of the shambler. "Look at it. A pistol is going to feel like rain to the fucker."   
  
And Ruby was sure that moment had taken 20 years off her life so she wasn't keen on doing it again.  
  
"That was still fucking stupid you dick." Ellie grumbled at her.  
  
Dina came up behind Ellie.  
  
"I agree but lets just get out of here and argue later about it?" She asked sounding more tired than ever.   
  
"Ok, lets find a way out of here. I have two claymores left and I think I can mod my own traps to be tossed but they wont be very good. Probably take two or three to kill one. Don't even think they'd work on bloaters at all." Ruby said as they started to look around for the way out.   
  
Ruby pulled a few out and did as she said. The timer was going to be incredibly short but she planed on being the only one to use the things. No way was she modding this shit for Ellie or Dina. She didn't want them to blow a hand off.   
  
Ellie found the gate blocking the way and called them over. Ruby found something to block it from slamming back down. She jammed it once it was high enough and all three ducked under. It slammed behind them anyway after it ejected what she'd used.   
  
"Look." Dina said pointing to a sign.  
  
"Station access. Way out maybe?" Ellie said.  
  
Ruby hopped so. Even Ellie was starting to sound more than tired. They moved forward down the tunnel. Flash light's lighting the way forward, until they came upon a locked cage door.   
  
"Can you force it?" Ellie asked hopefully.  
  
Ruby crouched down near it and looked it over the entire thing was rusted up, even if she could get the lock to click something was going to be broken.  
  
"No, it's rusted to shit. We'd need to cut our way through it." Ruby said.  
  
"Over here." Dina called out to them, she was stood next to a way down.  
  
Ellie went first then Dina and finally Ruby. They could hear the wet groans from more Shamblers.  
  
"Oh fuck me" Ruby groaned.  
  
"Maybe later." Dina quipped from where she was checking her Rifle.  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes and loaded more shells into her shotgun.  
  
"Alright, whats the plan?" Ellie asked.  
  
Both were looking at Ruby.  
  
Ruby bit her bottom lip and peeked her head over the floor section they were hiding behind. If she could recall right, there were three down here. The same bait and claymore trick wouldn't work. To many angle's they could come from and if more than one came at them.  
  
"How many Molotov's do you have?" Ruby asked them.  
  
Ellie took her backpack off and pulled out two, Dina pulled out one from her own pack.  
  
"Group them up and pelt them might be out best bet."Ruby said.   
  
Dina looked unsure.  
  
"If you have any better ideas, I can hear two or three runners in there too." Ruby said, looking at the two.  
  
They didn't and Ruby pulled herself up onto the main floor, keeping low she helped the other two up. With an intake of breath Ruby lobbed a brick into the space before them. once again the infected all ran to the source of the noise. Ellie handed her a Molotov and all three of them lit and tossed a bottle into the group. Just for added measure Ruby tosses one of her little bombs into the mix. It knocks all the infected down. Ellie and Dina put shots into the Shamblers before they can get up, killing them all.   
  
This is why infected were so much better to deal with, they were predictable. Yeah they devastated the world but Ruby would hazard a guess that it was humanities fault that they managed to do so.Ruby would also bet it was humanities fault it crossed in the first place.  
  
They all breath a sigh of relief when nothing got up.  
  
"Why weren't you leading a team?" Dina asked as they looked for the way out.  
  
"Because I like to run around and fix things 70% of the time." Ruby answered her.  
  
Dina snorted as they walked up stairs to some closed doors. It was also a good fact she liked to plan ahead. Her snap judgements ended up with her tied to a chair being cut up. A bang ahead alerted them to Ellie trying to open the doors, she managed to get it open after a few tries. All three of them shuffled through.  
  
"One sec." Dina said picking up a bit of pipe and slotting it through the handles. "There."  
  
The'd gotten to the station in a round about way.  
  
It was a bit of a mess but Ruby could see what it almost would have been like if it had been up an running. Carriage's were piled up and turned over on one end, the end they moved toward because light was shining through from some holes.  
  
"I wonder what happened?" Ellie mused.  
  
"I would bet, a train crash." Dina said without a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Thanks Sherlock." Ellie replied.  
  
Ruby snorted a laugh as she lead the way forward.  
  
Ruby didn't want to wonder if anyone had been in these when they crashed.  
  
"Jesus." Ellie muttered as they started to wave between them  
  
"I wonder how long they kept these ruining past outbreak day." Dina asked.  
  
"I would guess a day or two and then I would guess some random asshole with no experience how to use them ended up doing this." Ruby added.  
  
"Mmm, I think I'd back that bet." Dina agreed.  
  
Taking their time they slowly made their way through the compartments. sometimes having to go over them with help from Ruby boosting the two up while she managed to get up on her own. Ruby was reaching her limit though, her arms and legs were starting to burn. They took a moment after to stare at a painted wall.  
  
"That baby is super creepy." Ruby muttered as she lead the way again.  
  
Ellie chuckled behind her, Dina was starting to lag again and Ruby couldn't blame her. All three of them were super tired now and she bet Dina was close to dropping. Down inside the compartment and then up again into another one.  
  
Ruby froze as the compartment jolted and then crashed down sending her tumbling forward onto her chest knocking the wind out of her and she was pretty sure she heard something crack.  
  
"Ruby!" two voices echoed behind her.  
  
"We're coming!" Dina shouted.  
  
Ruby groaned and moved to get up when a runner came dashing toward her. She lifted her hands and caught him before her could fall upon her. It didn't stop him from smacking at her with his bloody fists, one hand cracking across her face causing the cracked mask to shatter further rendering her mask useless.   
  
Uh oh. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had part of this chapter done a while ago and then worked around it.
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!

**Ellie(PoV)- Present**  
It was a lie, he had told her it was all a lie! that nothing he'd said was true but now. Ellie looked down at the mask in her hands and gripped it even harder, she leaned back against the wall she found herself against and slid down. 

Dina was fucking pregnant and Ruby was immune, like her. 

Ellie rubs a hand over her face, she was so fucking tired. The manic energy she'd had before had just drained out of her. She closed her eyes and just let herself drift for a little while, she didn't want to feel or think anymore.

Ellie didn't know how long it was that she was dozing for, it couldn't have been long, but she was awoken when arms slid around her form and lifted her up. 

Ellie opened her eyes and saw bright blue looking down at her filled with warmth. Ruby was carrying her somewhere. Ellie didn't care where, she was too tired to argue as well.

"You're immune." Ellie stated.

Ruby let out a humm as Ellie rested her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"I don't know. I guess in a way." Ruby said at last.

Ellie's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I got bit 10 months ago. Before I got to Jackson, when I was on my own." Ruby started, Ellie closed her eyes and listens to her voice. "I got really sick after that, it honestly felt like I was dying. The wound, even though I kept it super clean, got so infected that at points the pain was so bad I wanted to die."

Ellie could almost feel the suffering from Ruby's voice alone.

"It was super gross for like a week." Ruby stopped to toe open a door. "God Ellie, I thought I was going to die."

Ruby set Ellie down on her feet and started to tug at her clothing.

"Come on, time to get cleaned up." Ruby said.

Ellie felt herself flush when she was stripped down to her underwear. Ruby had looked a bit startled when she realised Ellie wasn't wearing a bra. She could see a blush rising on Ruby's cheeks as she turned and brought over a bucket and a few rags.

"Can't do much about the temperature so lets do this quick." Ruby said softly.

Ellie took a rag and dipped it in the bucket, it was cold and she felt goose pumps form over her skin. It didn't stop her from starting to clean up like Ruby had said. Ruby moved around her and wiped off her back and the back of her legs while Ellie worked on her front. Once she was done Ellie was reaching for her clothing when she felt something smack her in the face. 

It was a T-shirt, it smelt a bit but it was dry and felt soft. Ellie pulled it on without fuss. Ruby took her hand and led her over to what could only be described as a nest. A big hunk of fabric that looked incredibly like the curtains on the stage. It looked like a few of them honestly. Then she noticed Dina already tucked up fast asleep in it.

"Alright in you go." Ruby said letting her hand go and nudging her toward it.

Ellie turned to Ruby.

"What about..?" Ellie trailed off.

_you?_

Ruby gave her a smile.

"I'm going to wash our shit and i'll be back. I'm not going to leave you Ellie. I promise." Ruby says as she again nudges Ellie down next to Dina.

Ellie sides into the nest and its stupidly comfortable for what it is. It's warm from Dina's body heat and she can feel the tiredness already digging deep into her bones again. She watches Ruby collect the clothing and leave the room, only just noticing Ruby herself was in just a big t-shirt.

Ellie sinks deep into the softness, looking over at Dina. Some colour had already returned to her cheeks. Ellie can't help but reach across and tuck a strand of hair behind Dina's ear, trailing her fingers down her cheek after.

Dina murmurs in her sleep and shuffles over toward Ellie. Ellie moves closer to Dina and wraps an arm around her. She makes sure there's enough room for Ruby. Her thoughts can't help but drift back to what happened an hour or so ago.

  
**Ruby & Ellie(PoV) & Dina - An hour ago  
**  
Ellie watched Ruby tumble down the train compartment as it dropped. Dina and herself are already looking for a way down when they spot the runner. Ruby hadn't. 

"Ruby!" They shout together.

"We're coming!" Dina continued.

Ellie can hear Ruby groan as she moves, she sounds winded. As the taller woman shifts to her side she notices the runner dashing toward her at last. They struggle and Ellie's heart rate picks up.

"Oh fuck it!" Ellie says echoing A sentiment from Ruby earlier in the day and slides down on her ass.

Dina follows after her and they both grab the runner and shoot the fucker dead. Ellie turns and her heart stops.

"Oh Ruby, you're mask!" Dina says. "We," She trails off. "We can share mine."

"No!" Both Ellie and Ruby shout but Dina is already reaching for hers.

Ruby is on her in seconds, holding her toward Ruby's Body to stop her.

"Stop Dina! Stop" Ruby yells.

"No you can have mine!" Ellie says reaching for the back of hers. 

Ruby whips her mask of and tosses it away and pulls Ellie too her to trap her arms .

"Stop! both of you!" Ruby shouts, taking deep breaths, she's wheezing and Ellie feels manic energy fill her.

No, no! Not again!

Ellie struggles against Ruby's hold as does Dina.

"Enough!" Ruby shouts and then promptly sneezes.

Both stop and just stare. Ruby's nose wriggles but she's not coughing and her breathing has evened out. 

"I'm fine." Ruby tells them softly, she sniffles like she wants to sneeze again. "Really, I'm not coughing, see."

Just after she finishes talking the sound of the infected reach them, Ruby whips her head up and her eyes widen.

"Ok ladies, time to run!" Ruby says pushing them in front of her to get going.

Ellie takes the lead dogging around a runner to get up the stairs. Dina is starting to lag badly and Ruby's shotgun goes off as she blasts the runner in the face. Ellie hears Dina yell and Ellie whips around to see Ruby physically pulling Dina up the stairs. Ellie turns around and pulls her own shotgun out and blows a few infected in the way out of the way. More stairs come into view and they dash up them. Ruby again pulling Dina up them quick enough that she can keep her own feet below her. She can see the taller woman is two seconds away from lifting Dina into her arms.

They keep running and Ellie sees a gate but they can climb it.

"Go right!" she shouts.

Shamblers and Clickers are to the left of them closing in. Ellie climbs up the gate and Dina gets pretty much shoved over it by Ruby who whips herself over it after them. Ellie helps Dina up while Ruby drops down and they run again, up more stairs to a turn gate. Ruby pushes Dina through it first then goes through herself. Ellie goes last but the infected grab onto her through the bars. Ruby brings her gun to bare and blasts them in the face dragging Ellie away from them.

They are all panting and Dina is struggling to stand. Ruby swoops down and lifts her up into her arms. They all look at the screaming infected stuck behind the bars and back away, moving out into the street. It's raining. Ellie looks around and spots the theatre, she turns to the other two.

Dina is resting her head against Ruby's shoulder.

"What do you say we rest in that theatre?" Ellie asks them.

"That sounds so fucking good." Dina gets out sounding completely done.

Ruby nods her head as Ellie leads the way. She tries the door and feels it give a little. With a few rams for her shoulder it gives way, the shit behind it falling away. Ellie goes in with Ruby following, Dina secure in her arms. Ruby looks around for a moment before setting Dina down on a couch and falling down onto her ass after, groaning. 

Ellie couldn't blame her.

Ellie closed the door and secured it with a chair, slotting it thorough the handles, she gives it a tug just to make sure and it was good. Whoever had been here last hadn't thought it through. Ellie looked around before making her way over to Dina. She'd been just not quiet right all day. something was off and Ellie wanted to know if her girlfriend was getting sick.

"You want to tell me whats going on with you?" She asked softly.

"Ellie," Dina says softly, Ellie can see that she is completely beat. "Whats wrong with me? What about Ruby?!" Both look at Ruby who stares back at them with bright blue eyes. "We saw you breath spores..."

Ruby swallows and her face looks stricken, worried.

"I'm not..." Ruby starts before rubbing a hand over her face with a tired sigh. "I can't get you both infected if that's what your worried about." 

Dina shakes her head.

"How?" she asks.

"I was bitten, I didn't turn. End of story." Ruby says dismissing it.

Ellie can sense pain behind the words. She wants to tell Ruby its ok, she's immune too but the words wont come out. Ellie fusses with her fingers as she looks at Dina, She knew Dina was trying to deflect. She shuffles in front of her. 

Ellie was no good at this. Feelings and confrontations about stuff she cared about with people she cared about were not her strong point.

"Dina." she pleads softly.

"Ellie..." Dina says, a sob in her tone.

Dina looks up, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes are filled with fear as one of her hands drifts to her stomach.

"I think I'm pregnant." Dina says at last.

Ellie felt like the world had opened up under her, that ice cold water was poured over her head.

_pregnant_   
  
_pregnant!_

"What?" Ellie manages to gasp out.

"Don't worry, it's not yours." Dina try's to joke but it falls flat on Ellie.

Ruby on the other hand Snorts. Ellie starts to pace, thoughts flying back and fourth with no end.

"What are we..." She starts.

_Fucking pregnant!_

"What are we supposed to do now?" She asks.

"Nothing" Dina starts, waving her hand dismissively. "I just need to rest for a second."

"Are you fucking kidding me..." Ellie harshly whispers. "how long have you known?"

Dina shakes her head, still trying to make this a little thing.

"I was late a few weeks ago." Dina starts.

Ellie interrupts her. 

"A few weeks? We could've.." Ellie points out the door "We could've turned back."

Ruby would have been on her own facing everything, Ellie blood runs cold at the thought.

"I didn't know..." Dina starts sounding frustrated. "I wasn't sure, okay? I didn't want to be a burden."

"Well, you're a burden now aren't you?" Ellie snaps back.

Ruby makes a noise and Ellie knows she's said the wrong thing. Dina stares at Ellie like a wounded animal, tears trailing down her cheeks . Ellie wants out of this situation, she wants out of it now before she makes it any worse. Her eyes go to Ruby who looks back with a bit a sympathy but a whole lot of 'go cool off before I make you'. Ruby had made that face before once when she was venting about Joel one day, not outright saying it was Joel but it was Joel.

"I'm gonna..." Ellie says backing away. "Make sure this place is secure. " she starts walking away. "You just rest."

Ellie leaves toward the back, She needs to think.

_Fucking pregnant!_

  
Ruby (PoV) & Ellie & Dina - Present  
  
The soft feeling of fingers trailing along the scars on her stomach was the first thing Ruby awoke too or maybe she was still dreaming. The nest she had made for herself now had three occupants. She was on her back, a head was resting on her shoulder, her t-shirt had ridden up exposing her stomach. If she had to guess, Ruby would say it was Ellie from the feel of the calluses on the finger tips.

Both girls were pressed closed to her. She could feel Ellie's breath on her collar bone, Dina's breath was on her neck. Ellie's fingers kept going over the scars softly, so she could tell at least Ellie was awake. Ruby didn't want to move. She was warm, dry, clean and just didn't want this moment to end.

The hand on her stomach flattened out and rested there, it rose and fell with every breath Ruby took. Ruby felt Dina shift and a second hand slid onto her stomach. Dina linked her fingers with Ellie's.

"You awake?" Ellie whispered softly.

"Yeah." Dina replied back, just as soft.

Ruby could feel Ellie squeeze Dina's hand.

"I'm sorry about last night, I...." Ellie started trailing off. "I never expected..." Ellie sighed, frustrated.

"Me, possibly pregnant, Ruby seemingly immune." Dina said.

Both of them were keeping their voices low.

"Ruby said she got real sick after she'd been bit." Ellie lets out a slow breath. "But..."

"She was still breathing spores and not seeming to have any issues."

Ruby wanted to chime in but she wanted the girls to work this out. Ellie makes a soft noise as Dina shifts and now both girls are resting their heads on her shoulders.

"And?" Dina pushes softly.

"I'm sorry about blowing up at you, I just..." Ruby could feel Ellie struggling for her words. "It was stupid." She paused a moment. "How do you feel?" Ellie finished.

Dina moved and Ruby could feel a leg slide over her own as Dina slotted herself firmly against her hip and side.

"Better, Did Ruby get super bossy and clean you up too?" Dina asks Ellie.

"Yeah, she picked me up and brought me into this room, You were already asleep, She stripped me off got me to clean up and put me in a t-shirt she'd found then put me down next to you." Ellie replied.

Ruby could feel Dina smile.

"Ruby forced the door in the back, said she found this room with the spare curtains. They were in very good condition, would be better than sleeping on couches. She said she's already got the room sorted out, when she came to get me." Dina paused and Ruby could feel her creasing her thumb across the scars on her tummy now. "Did the same thing to me after she went for some rain water to clean up with. Last thing I remember was her saying she was going to get you."

Ruby had made her own little nest from the two girls, she was interested in knowing how they had both migrated into her's. She decided it was time to make it known she was awake.

"That doesn't explain why I have the two of you pressing down on me." Ruby said, voice scratchy from sleep.

Both girls jolted and made to move but Ruby slipped her arms around them and held them to her, Sleepily cracking her eyes to peer down at them. Ellie had a flush crawling up her cheeks as she peered up at Ruby and Dina was just softly smiling, used to waking up curled up Ruby's arms. She was apparently a koala in her sleep sometimes.

"I woke up and noticed you weren't with us..." Ellie looks shyly away. "I kinda panicked and woke Dina up, we got up and noticed you here...." She trails off.

Dina spoke up.

"I knew Ellie wouldn't fall back asleep unless we made sure your ass didn't leave, so I dragged her over and here we are."

Ellie still looked embarrassed but Ruby just felt guilty. It was hard for her to think that Ellie cared enough that she would panic to awaken and not see her, or maybe she was just being an idiot and trying not to think about the fact that Dina and Ellie maybe care about her more than friends should. 

"That's sweet of you, but I did promise and you both know how I feel about braking those." Ruby said looking at them.

Ellie frowned before it cleared, clearly remembering when she told them that braking a promise was a personal thing that she frowned on very heavily. Ruby gave them both a squeeze. She needed to get up and stretch herself out so her muscles didn't crap out on her later.

"Alright, let me up." Ruby ask's.

Dina curls in tighter to her where Ellie just doesn't move at all. 

"Can we stay like this a bit longer?" Dina asks quietly.

Ruby lets out a breath and settles herself back down. Ellie goes back to absentmindedly running her fingers over Ruby's scars.

"They are not you fault." Ruby says after a little while.

Ellie looks up with clouded eyes. Ruby can at least tell she is indeed blaming herself.

"Even if those guys were there for you, I would have taken you're location to my gave. It was and is my choice." Ruby tell's her.

Dina reaches over and cups Ellie's cheek.

"It's Our choice," Dina starts. "You go, I go. Remember."

Ellie lets out a shuddering breath and Ruby can see the urge to kiss Dina in Ellie's eyes, the way her breathing has picked up.

"Don't let me stop you," Ruby whispers. "Seeing two girls kissing is hot." She finished with a grin.

Dina and Ellie's eyes meet and she can see them communicate. Dina moves first and kisses Ellie softly on the lips. Ruby can see they want to deepen it but they hold back and as one almost turn to her. Ruby licks her lips she can see things in their eyes that scare her. 

_Love, want, hesitation._

Ruby smiles at them and leans forward. She kisses Dina's forehead then Ellie's, taking the choice out their hands. She then begins to sit up and both girls roll off her with surprised looks. Ruby was not going to get in the way of their relationship when it was still so new. She would not!

With a soft groan she takes her t-shirt of and flings it in a direction leaving her clad in a sports bra. Ellie makes a noise when she see's her tattoo's. Dina moves over to Ellie's side and looks too.

"What the fuck, when did you get that?" Ellie asks eyeing her very bright, very detailed Xenomorph tattoo.

Ruby rubs a hand over it, it was more detailed than anything they could have done in Jackson. Ellie reaches out and touches it. It has a lot of colour around the Xeno and the detail's bring the Alien to life.

"I saw that movie with these things in." Dina says as she pokes it too.

Ruby grins.

"It's one of my favourites, to the point of that." Ruby says as she gets up fully and stretches.

There are bruises on all of them, most on her and Dina's backs. Ellie is the only one of them with a bruise on the face. Ruby got lucky that her mask took the blow from the infected.

Ruby can feel eyes watching her as she does a few warm ups. She hears someone sigh behind her.

"I can watch this all day." Dina mutters to herself.

Ruby can feel her face heat up and refuses to face them. She can hear one of them get up though and press a hand to her back.

"Where were you bitten?" Ellie asks.

Ruby looks over her shoulder and turns, she bends down a little and show's Ellie her bite. The scar tissue around it is a lot better and the bite itself is still obviously a bite but it's old. Ellie touches it with wonder on her face. Almost as if she couldn't believe it was really real.

"Ellie," Ruby starts softly. "Whats the matter?" She asks.

Ellie looks like she wants to say something but snaps her mouth shut and pulls away and into herself.

"I just wanted to see it." Ellie mutters, playing with her fingers.

Ruby licks her lips. It's hard getting around the fact she know's Ellie is immune, she need's Ellie to admit it to her. It wont be now, not with Dina here. Dina gets up and stretches herself, a hand going to her stomach.

"How's the tummy? Think you can eat?" Ruby asks softly.

Dina makes a face and Ruby knows the answer will be no, She looks better but the bags under her eyes are still pronounced and her colour is still off from normal.

Ruby checks their clothing and its all dry. She'd done her best to get them clean but she'd only been able to run them through water. The merch T-shirts she found would do them again. Ruby pulled a more fitting size on and then her Jeans. The girls did the same forgoing their own washed t-shirts for something more fresh. Thankfully there were a lot of them. She looked down at the band logo, she'd never heard of them but was thankful.

"Ok, If I remember right there's a Radio upstairs. Dina, go see if you can fix it. I'm going to go onto the Roof and make sure the power wont knock itself out." Ruby says pulling her coat on, it would be raining no doubt.

Ellie winces.

"Be careful, there is a fried body up there." she says.

Ruby makes a face.

"I doubt they had my ability. Ellie?" Ruby says.

Ellie looks at her.

"Can you find a way to block off the station doors? I think we should make this place a base for a few days." Ruby says.

Both Ellie and Dina look at each other then back at her with frowns. Ruby rubs a hand through her hair, grimacing a bit.

"This place is central, we can go anywhere in the city from here and we can secure it. We can leave things behind and lighten out loads so we can move faster." Ruby says looking from one to the other. "This isn't going to be a quick in and out thing, we have no idea where our Marked Wolf is. We need to find her and I don't know about you but i'd feel better if we have a place to fall back too."

Both contemplate her words before Ellie is nodding.

"Okay, that's smart. I'll go block the train station." Ellie says, she gives Dina a quick kiss and is off.

Dina turns to her and folds her arms over her chest.

"You're going to ask me to stay." Dina bluntly states.

Ruby winces.

"Ellie wasn't going to ask you but I will. You're pregnant Dina, weather you like it or not, you're body is going to work against you.".

Dina's face falls.

"I'd be a burden." She says quietly.

Ruby sighs and cups Dina's cheeks and gently makes her look into Ruby's eyes.

"No Dina, you're not." Ruby rubs away the fresh tears falling from brown eyes. "I know if push came to shove, you'd pull yourself out the frying pan and dive into the fire to save my ass and Ellie's. You've already proven that." Ruby pauses and pulls Dina to her in a hug. "I would rather you didn't have to put yourself in that place."

Ruby pulls back, hands again on Dina's cheeks.

"But it will always be your choice."

Ruby smiles.

"Think about it and fix that radio."

Dina nods her head, wipes at her face and leaves the room. 

Ruby lets her head fall back with a sigh.

Fuck.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is your answer!
> 
> Longest chapter to date I think.

** Ruby - Months ago. **

  
The very first time Ruby had ever ran into Ellie, she literally ran into the poor girl. Ruby had looked down at the sprawled girl with surprise.  
  
"What the fuck?" Ellie shouted.  
  
Ruby shook herself out her stupor and pulled Ellie up, not even waiting for her to take a hand, just reached down, pulled the girl up, made sure she was ok.  
  
"I am so sorry!" Ruby said softly, looking Ellie over.  
  
"God damn girl you came out of no where!" A male voice chuckled.  
  
Ruby looked over and almost choked on spit. Jesse and Dina. Her heart is starting to beat painfully loud and blood is rushing to her face. Rather than face this Ruby decided to go with her instincts. Flight.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm late! Goodbye" Ruby word vomited before turning tail and scampering off.  
  
"Hey!" Ellie called after her.  
  
Ruby could hear the other girl chase after her so Ruby did what she was best at and Parkored her way out of there. She jumped up onto a fence scampered along it and climbed her way up onto a house then lept to the next one and continued this way until she was sure she lost her.  
  
Once out of complete sight from everyone Ruby slid down a wall and held a hand to her heart. First Joel, now Ellie, Dina and Jesse. This was before the second game. How long, she didn't know, but just from their very impactful meeting, Ruby was going to try everything in her power to help Ellie.  
  
Ruby let her head thunked back.  
  
She was so fucked.

**Ruby - Present**  
The remains were well and truly rotted away leaving nothing but bone and cloth. Still, it wasn't a nice way to die. Ruby bent down and checked the sparking plug. Idiot had tried to fix it while the damn thing was on, never mind turning it off and waiting for the circuits to discharge. She could fix it but honestly didn't see the point, it would stand up to a few days use. She did make sure water wouldn't be able to shortcut the breaker again so when it rained, which it currently was, it was safe.  
  
"Poor bastard." She mutters as she stands.  
  
Ruby rubs a hand over her face and stifles the urge to sigh for the 50th time today. What the fuck was she doing. Flirting? Almost kissing the both of them? They didn't need this confusion from her, their relationship was stupidly new even if they themselves were not new to each other having been friends for years at this point.  
  
"Get your head on strait girl before it gets knocked off" Ruby tells herself as she walks back out into the rain.  
  
The rain is light but persistent. Honestly the sound of it was the thing that lulled her to sleep after she'd had a mini brake down while washing the girls clothing. Dwelling on the lives she took wasn't going to do her any good so she'd had a good cry last night. At the end of the day, it really was her or them. And she'd be damn if they hurt Ellie or Dina.  
  
"Fuck you Abby, Why couldn't you let this go."  
  
Ruby makes her way down the lader onto the fire escape. She pauses for a minuet and eyes the lader down onto the street, it's currently up. This would be the one Abby used to get into the building if things continued that way. Ruby hoped not. She was going to start changing things. Starting with Nora. Ruby wouldn't let Ellie torture the woman into giving up a location, Not when Ruby already had it.  
  
With a soft grunt, Ruby pulls a thick wire out of her pocket and ties the ladder up so even if it releases, it wont fall. She doubted Lev had wire cutters, even a knife would struggle to get through it.  
  
With that sorted she opens the window and hops back inside, shaking the rain off her coat. The mummer of soft voices reaches her from the room with the radio, talking was good and Ruby smiled glad they were over their little bump from the other night.  
  
"How'd you fix it?" Ellie asks.  
  
"It was a loose connection..." Dina replies "Antenna."  
  
Ruby smiles as she walks in, both girls give her a smile back. Ellie has lost her coat and looks only a little damp, so they've been talking for a little bit at least. Dina had a map out before her, Things marked on it showing possible WLF sites.   
  
"Don't let me stop you." Ruby says as she pulls her own coat off and sets it up to dry.  
  
Dina nods.  
  
"They found our mess at the school."   
  
"Good" Ellie mutters, not looking worried at all.  
  
Dina picks up a picture.  
  
"This guy, Owen. He went AWOL."   
  
Ellie takes the picture and looks at it.  
  
"Maybe Tommy got to him."  
  
"Maybe" Dina replies.  
  
Ruby sits down, and looks at the map. God Dina was fucking smart to figure this shit out in such a small time frame.   
  
"What about her?" Ellie asks pointing to Abby.  
  
Dina shakes her head.  
  
"Nothing yet."  
  
Abby was currently ether saving Yara and Lev after she left them last night or making her way toward the Hospital with Lev to get the Kit to take the poor girls Arm off. Ugh, Ruby wasn't a fan of hights so she was pretty glad she didn't have to go through that.   
  
"Unit Romeo, you are requested at site Two." A female voice requests from the radio. Ruby tunes the rest out as Dina points at the map.  
  
"So, the numbers are locations. The TV station we were at? That's Six." Dina points to it. "There's a lot of chatter coming out of Two, so I'm assuming that's their home base..." Dina pauses and she looks like she's about to use the bucket next to her.  
  
Ruby makes a noise and fishes out some water as well as the sweets from her bag, She passes both over. Dina pops one of the sweets in her mouth. Ellie shuffles over and is sitting next to her and rubs her back. Dina sighs softly, her face relaxing.  
  
"That helps." she mutters softly.  
  
Ellie and Ruby share a look then focus on Dina.  
  
Dina puts her hand on Ellie's knee and squeezes it. The radio disturbs the moment yet again.  
  
"Casualties reported in Fourteen. All available units report. over." Dina reaches over an flips the channel. "How many scars you got? Over." Ruby frowns. "Negative on scars. Lone male trespasser. Armed. Over."  
  
All three of them share a look.  
  
"Lone male trespasser?" Dina questions.  
  
"Tommy." Ellie answer's hopefully. "Where's Fourteen?" She asks Dina.  
  
Dina shakes her head.  
  
"I'm not 100% sure..." She starts.  
  
"Okay, then guess." Ellie urges.  
  
"Well.." Dina points to a location on the map. "If this is seven..." She moves her finger. "Twelve's all the way over here." She points again to a different place.   
  
Dina stares at the map for a few seconds then moves her finger to a different place called Hillcrest. Ruby feels a smile cross her lips despite the situation, so fucking smart.  
  
"I guess its somewhere in this neighbourhood?" Dina finishes.  
  
Ellie hmms softly.  
  
"Hillcrest" Ellie looks at them both "Okay, how are we doing this?"  
  
Both Ellie and Dina look at Ruby. Ruby rubs a hand along her jaw as she thinks. She knew Ellie would be fine on her own and that Jesse would help her out. Dina would be fine here and it helped Ruby had also thought of this. She grabbed her bag and pulled out the two items she'd tucked away.  
  
"Are those..."Dina started.  
  
"Military grade two way radios." Ruby finished for her with a grin. "That batteries good for a few days at least as long as you don't leave them on."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you want us to split up?" Ellie asked her eyes starting to harden.  
  
Dina grimaced and held a hand to her stomach, Ellie's face dropped a little bit and she slowly nodded her head.  
  
"You're staying here?" Ellie asked Dina softly.  
  
"Ruby brought up a good point about making this place a base and someone should man it." Dina pauses but her eyes are clear. "I wont be able to keep up, not after yesterday."  
  
"Dina..." Ellie says softly.  
  
Dina smiles at Ellie, there are no tears, only strength that Ruby knew she had in spades.  
  
"I think I also need to head in a different direction." Ruby says softly.  
  
Both girls look at her and she can see they are going to need convincing big time. Ellie's face is impossible to read and Dina's is disapproving.  
  
"Look, you have more chance of convincing Tommy to come with you than I do." Ruby starts.  
  
Ellie scoffs and cuts her off.  
  
"After what you did for Joel and Him, You're in his good books for life Ruby." Ellie says.  
  
Ruby swallows and licks her lips. She hadn't thought about it that way but even still she needed to go to the hospital. Abby would be there and it was her chance to cut her off. Ruby didn't know what she was going to do when she met Abby face to face. She'd cross the bridge when she got too it. If she got to it. Ellie was making a face that she would brook no argument.  
  
"Ruby," Ellie starts. "You're ether staying here or coming with me to fetch Tommy."  
  
Ruby blew out a sigh.  
  
"Ellie.."  
  
Ellie didn't even let her finish.  
  
"No Ruby. You promised you wouldn't leave." Ellie stated heatedly.   
  
Ruby felt her face fall, it was a low blow but one she probably deserved and there was no arguing around it.  
  
"Alright, I'll come with you." Ruby said at last, defeated.   
  
Ruby got up and left the room to go collect a few things, She also needed a moment to herself.   
  


**Ellie (PoV) & Dina - Present  
**  
Ellie winced as the door shut, she almost wished Ruby had slammed the thing but then again they'd never seen Ruby angry before. Her gaze sank to the floor, She'd done it again, Put her foot where her mouth was but she just couldn't help it this time. The thought of Ruby on her own just made everything feel worse than it was. At least here, Dina was safe.  
  
"Ellie..." Dina said softly.  
  
Ellie looked up into understanding eyes.  
  
"It wasn't the best way to get her to come with you but I don't disapprove of the end result." Dina told her.  
  
Ellie rubbed a hand over her face and shook her head.  
  
"I just..." Ellie tried to get her feelings out but she was just not good at this.  
  
"Hey," Dina squeezed her knee. "She'll understand, Don't think I liked the thought of you on your own ether."   
  
Dina leaned over and cupped her cheek before kissing her softly. Ellie could taste the ginger on her lips and Ellie could honestly say she liked it, It made her think of Ruby as well as Dina. Dina pulled back slightly.  
  
"Is it bad I still want to Kiss her?" Dina asked Ellie softly.  
  
Ellie groaned at the reminder of this morning and watching Ruby pretty much flex almost naked in front of them. Her and Dina were no pushovers but they didn't have the body Ruby did, and she had a lot of damn tattoo's too.  
  
"No, because I want too as well." Ellie admits.  
  
Dina smiles, they'd already spoken about this just before Ruby walked in, they just needed to talk to Ruby about it but they were getting mixed signals from the tall woman. Dina had told her that Ruby was attracted to the both of them it was clear in her interactions with them. She'd be flirty one moment and then pull away the next and almost look ashamed of herself.   
  
This really wasn't the time or place for this stuff but Dina had brought up the point that it may never be if they were dead. Guilt filled her as she looked into Dina's eyes.  
  
"Don't..." Dina whispers against her lips. "My choice."  
  
Ellie pecks her on the lips again and gets up.  
  
"Let's go find her and get this show on the road. We're burning time Tommy might not have." Ellie says as she helps Dina stand.  
  
They both leave the Radio room and head down to the doors where Ruby is stood waiting. She's fiddling with the Hand radio's, Her coat was around her waist and the tight band T-shirt was on full display.   
  
"One of those for me?" Dina calls out from beside her.  
  
Ruby turns and gives them a grin. If she was still upset, Ellie couldn't tell. She already has a radio attached to hear ear. It looked pretty cool, like a body guard from a movie. Ruby comes over to Dina and set's her up too. Ellie stands back and watches them. She can see how gentle Ruby is being with Dina.  
  
It makes Ellie feel warm.  
  
"Ok I'm going to stand over her and we can test them." Ruby says.   
  
Ellie watches her walk into the back and mutter something under her breath. Dina's answering laugh answered the question on if she could hear her or not. Ellie smiles thinking it's probably a bad joke.  
  
"Ok, Where did you hear that?" Dina ask's when Ruby makes her way back over.  
  
Ruby looks pointedly at Ellie and Ellie feels the centre of attention suddenly. Dina chuckles and smiles at Ellie.  
  
"I should have guessed." She says with a smile.  
  
Ruby smirks.  
  
"Like she isn't a bad influence on your jokes."  
  
Dina looks shocked.  
  
"I happen to be funny thank you!" Dina says back.  
  
Ruby snorts and folds her arms over her chest. She seems to sober up and look at Ellie and then Dina.  
  
"Ok, we should get going. Since were coming back today we can keep the radio's on full time." Ruby says heading to the door. "I've switched it to an unused channel but they may check the airwaves on the regular so we should use code names and never state a place by its name."   
  
Dina nods.  
  
"What name should I have?" Dina asks looking pointedly at Ellie for an answer.  
  
"Whisky" Ellie answers after a moment then turns to Ruby. "Coffee."  
  
Ruby blinks at her for a moment before shaking her head.   
  
"You are terrible at giving names." Ruby says with a small smile.  
  
Ellie tries to look offended but can't hold it from the smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Fuck you." She muttered instead.  
  
Ruby looks suddenly wicked and Ellie feels a flush craw up her neck, she turns to Dina to stop Ruby from seeing the reaction and to also cut off any teasing before it can happen.  
  
"Get the door after us?" Ellie asks.  
  
Dina nods and Ruby pulls the chair up and opens the door. She steps through it and waits as Ellie follows after her.  
  
"Wait." Dina calls out.  
  
Ellie turns and can see Dina is pulling the bracelet off her wrist, the one her sister had given her. Dina come's over and takes her arm and slots it on her right wrist.  
  
"For luck." Dina tells her.  
  
"I don't believe in luck." Ellie says back.  
  
"I do" Dina says and leaves it at that.  
  
Ellie walks out the door and waits while Dina closes it behind her. She waits longer to hear the scrap of the chair locking it in place. Ellie turns to Ruby worried but Ruby just smiles at her with no hint of anything but warmth.  
  
"Come on, you lead, you have the map." Ruby said and gesturing to the front.  
  
Ellie smiles and pulls out her map to lead the way.  
  


**Ruby (PoV) & Ellie & (Dina - Radio) - Present  
**  
It was humid and gross. Ruby hated Humid, more than hot summers. A dry heat she could deal with but a sticky wet heat was awful and no one could convince her otherwise. It took them about an hour to get close to Hillcrest, to points Ruby was starting to recognise. Not that the trip there was completely uneventful. In fact they had run into two groups of WLF and another group of infected.  
  
They avoid all three.  
  
It was a little less cluttered deeper into the city than the edges they had been too the other day. More room to get about and Allies to duck into. Ruby knew the closer they got to Hillcreast the more WLF they would come across. And Dogs. Ruby was really hoping they would avoid the dogs.  
  
"Coffee, How you guys doing?" Dina asks over the radio.  
  
Ruby lets out a slow breath and touched the button that would open the mic on her t-shirt.  
  
"It's sticky, it's hot and I feel like my t-shirt is a wet dish cloth." Ruby answered.  
  
Ellie looked over at her and mouthed.  
  
 _Dina?  
_  
Ruby nods her head.  
  
"T-Rex says hi by the way." Ruby adds.  
  
Dina snorts over the line.  
  
"Well let," She giggles "T-Rex know that another Patrol just got called over, our guy is making a big mess. Whisky out."  
  
Ellie rolls her eyes.  
  
"T-Rex?" She questions "I thought I was bad at names."  
  
Ruby shrugs her shoulders.  
  
"I copy the master." She says with a smile. "Anyway another Patrol got called over."  
  
Ellie rolls her shoulders and they pick up the pace. Ruby keeps an eye on the road signage and points them out every now and then letting Ellie know where they were. It was amazing how much fauna had taken the city over in 25 years since the outbrake. Ruby couldn't help but sigh, sometimes when she looked at the back of Ellie in front of her, it just didn't feel real. Like one day she would wake up and be back at home, a controller next her and Ellie's face peering out of a games case. Sometimes the thought was nice, other times she wished it didn't intrude on moments she had with the group of friend she'd made here.  
  
Ellie turned at such a sigh and gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Homesick." Ruby answered softly.  
  
"Jackson? or the place before it?" Ellie asked.  
  
"The place before it." Ruby answered again.  
  
"You don't talk about it much, in fact I don't think I've ever heard you talk about it at all." Ellie said.  
  
"Not much to talk about, everyone's dead."  
  
Ellie winced.  
  
"I'm sorry I should have asked."  
  
Ruby waves it away.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's just not something I like to talk about. I'm sure everyone has something that they don't like thinking about." Ruby smiles. "It's nice to remember them occasionally, but I usually have to be drunk so I don't burst into tears."  
  
Ruby can see the questions in Ellie's eyes.  
  
"I had a Mother and a Brother. My brother was older than me by 2 years. We..." Ruby lets out a sigh and she can already feel the tears forming.  
  
"Ruby." Ellie says softly. "You don't have to talk about it."  
  
"But I want you to know, you too Whisky." Ruby says a bit louder, she hadn't turned the Mic off from before.   
  
"I'm listening." Dina says over the radio.  
  
"Yeah well, living on a ship for a year sucks balls. I get horrible motion sickness so it was hell when storms hit the ship." She pauses and bites her lip.  
  
Her story was a complete lie apart from her family details. It was something she had thought about one day. Something simple that she could remember.   
  
"Well we were running out of well, everything, so we found a place to dock. I couldn't tell you where. America is not a place I'm very familiar with."  
  
Ellie'd brow furrows.  
  
"So you really are?"  
  
"From England, yeah T-rex, you've heard me, You really think I'd put an accent on for this damn long for kicks?"  
  
Ellie flushes and rubs the back of her neck from both the nickname and the comment. Ruby can hear Dina laughing.  
  
"Shit went wrong, everyone was killed or infected so..." Ruby shakes her head and rubs a hand over her face. "It wasn't nice."  
  
On her way to Jackson, Ruby had run across many camps where infected had seemingly stumbled across and devastated them. She'd taken to ether napping in trees or finding a very small space she could fit and hide in. It was probably why her condition was so bad when she got to Jackson.  
  
"Anyway I..." Ruby trails off when her eyes fall on a sign. "Sorry Whisky, I'm gonna have to turn the mic off, we are here. Coffee out."   
  
Ruby flicks the mic off as Ellie spins from her backward walk and looks too. A gunshot goes off confirming that they really were in the right place.  
  
"Be careful please. Whisky out." Dina says as she signs off.  
  
Ruby checks out her weapons and makes sure they are loaded and ready. She'd already done it before but it was just to double check. Ellie copies her and loads a few more rounds into her rifle and smiles sheepishly.   
  
"Better now than later." Ruby tells her.  
  
Ellie nods and slings it back onto her shoulder. She had left her shotgun with Dina since Ruby would have one. The less wight they were carrying the faster they would move and move they did. The streets started to narrow and impediments started to creep up more to the point they had to start moving through buildings to keep going.  
  
Ellie paused as she picked up notes scattered around and Ruby couldn't hide her smile, So even that was true to life. Ellie turned and held one out.  
  
"They're no better than fucking FEDRA" Ellie spit out.  
  
Ruby took the note and scanned it. Ah, it was the note about them killing a girl publicly for defacing their Rules. Ruby looked out the window at said Rules. What were people thinking would happen. You're just swapping control from one hands to another. That said the only thing the WLF have going for them is they at least set up a good place in the stadium. Though Ruby had no idea how it worked.  
  
"One set of cuffs for another. At least they're not like some slave groups I've heard off down south." Ruby comments as she tucks the note away.  
  
Ellie makes a face and Ruby shakes her head.  
  
"Remember the trader. He had some pretty interesting stories." Ruby says.  
  
Ellie takes the lead again, they had just finished climbing over a downed car when the sound of an engine reaches Ruby's ears, it screeches around the corner to the right of them. Ruby reaches forward and drags Ellie back into her body and crouches down. The car thunders its way up and away from them. Ruby frowns.  
  
"That must be the Patrol Dina mentioned." Ellie whispered into her ear.  
  
Ruby almost jerked not realising she'd pulled Ellie that firmly against her. Ellie didn't seem to mind in the slightest in fact she'd slung an arm around her waist. Ruby tried not to let herself become hyper aware of Ellie, but she was hyper aware of Ellie in that moment.  
  
"Yeah, they have fucking cars and must have mapped routs through the city." Ruby muttered as she felt heat rise in her face.  
  
Ellie didn't seem to notice her predicament and moved away from her after another moment. Ruby took a deep breath and followed after. Everything was still quiet as they navigated their way forward and Ruby was starting to become on edge. She could see Ellie's hand drifting to her gun every time the moved from place to place, her own guard rising as well.  
  
They dropped down from a roof into a new area and the sound of voices had them ducking along the windows. The WLF were chatting about the trespassers, Them, How they could be working with the scars. Ruby spied the dog and when it didn't go after them, her hunch was right. Attack Dogs, Sure a normal dog could follow a scent but it took training.  
  
"Dog's" Ruby whispered to Ellie.  
  
Ellie peeked over and winced, she held up three fingers.  
  
Three dogs then.  
  
Every one had a handler and probably a partner milling about, at most 6 people and 3 dogs. Ellie turned to Ruby and put her finger over her lips. They were going to try and sneak around. Perhaps they could use the dog's to their advantage. Draw them away with a noise. It was stupidly slow going but they made it around to two red doors with a gap between them. From what they could see it was the only way through.   
  
Ruby braced herself against the door and waited while Ellie tossed another bottle as far as she could send it. All three dogs picked up on it immediately and pulled their handlers toward the sound. Ruby pushed on the door until the gap was big enough for Ellie to slip through, Ruby following after. She closed and locked the door while Ellie pushed what had been in the way in the first place back into place.  
  
They listened for a few seconds to be sure their passage hadn't been noticed. It hadn't and they breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"We should just kill them." Ellie said.  
  
Ruby shook her head.  
  
"While it would cut our problems in half our passage would be noticed and I'd rather they not send more people to shoot us in the ass." Ruby replied.  
  
Ellie made a face but seemed to concede the point.  
  
"If it comes down to it, we shall, but lets see if we can get around them first." Ruby added.  
  
Honestly in the game, killing your enemies made it a lot easier, even with the limited resources, you could still do it. One head shot killed most human enemies. Infected were the pain.   
  
The next area was mostly quiet but Ruby knew a bunch of infected were here. It's why the WLF were not crawling around here too or that's what she figured anyway. She had to wonder what drove Issac to see the Scars as a bigger threat than the infected. So many area's that could have been cleared out and yet he poured effort into securing the area from other people.  
  
What a fucking idiot.  
  
Defending the arena is one thing but trying to lock down the entire Seattle area was just, stupid, even if he did seemingly have the man power to do it they were wasted and killed in fights with the scars but honestly you don't really find out the whole story there and she was very interested in knowing, But she could also live without it.  
  
Ruby is shaken out her thoughts when Ellie stops her and makes her crouch. She understands why when the wet breathing of a shambler reaches her ears. She'd forgotten about it. It's in a bar like area, a hole in the wall is the only way forward.  
  
"Fuck, if we use a bomb it might bring the WLF down on us." Ellie grumbles out.  
  
Ruby shakes her head.  
  
"I doubt it, you've heard the gun shots going off, that other group were sticking to their area. I think they are given zone's to Patrol and unless they get orders to move just stay there."   
  
Ellie gives her a look.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" She asks.  
  
Ruby shrugs.  
  
"I'm not, but what choice do we have?" Ruby gestures ahead. "We ether blow the thing up or shoot it, ether way, we're going to be making noise"  
  
Ellie bites her lip and looks around. They really had no choice in the matter, there was no other way of getting past this point than through that building. They'd have to back track through the WLF group and then find another way. Another shot goes off and Ellie's eyes fall closed before opening again.  
  
"Fuck"  
  
Ellie turns to Ruby.  
  
"Did you bring your claymores?"  
  
Ruby grins, or coarse she had.  
  
"Two left, I'll set one up by the hole, Keep watch for me?"  
  
Ellie nods her head and Ruby gets her wire and claymore out. They wait on ether side of the hole for a few moments as the shambler moves away. Ruby sets her claymore up setting the wire across the gap. They both move away as one when it is done.   
  
"Shoot a runner if you can." Ruby mutters as they get into place to cover the hole.  
  
Ellie lines up a shot, takes a breath to steady her aim, Ruby has to force herself to turn her head away and watch the hole, gun gripped tight. Ellie's release of breath is the only warning she gets before the crack of the rifle sounds and the head of a Runner who wandered into sight explodes into gore.  
  
They get Lucky and the Shambler is the next thing up to come through, their luck doubles when the Claymore goes off and blasts the thing in half, killing it outright.   
  
Ruby brings her pistol up and waits as Ellie takes another shot at a Clicker. She misses its face and instead hits it in the shoulder tossing it off balance. Ruby plugs the back of its head with 3 shots to end it. Another crack ends the life of a second Runner as Ruby switches to her shotgun and moves around and into the Bar through the hole.  
  
A second Clicker is screeching its way to her, she calmly waits and brings her shotgun up and puts a slug into its face once its in range. It falls back dead. Ruby loves Slug ammo when they find it, it works so very well.  
Ellie steps up beside her loading her gun back up.  
  
"That went well." Ruby says with a grin.  
  
Ellie smiles at her as she slings her Rifle back onto her shoulder. They make their way through until Ellie pauses at a wall and takes a note down. She reads it over and then gives it to Ruby.  
  
"A safe code, Work shop." Ruby looks up. "Isn't that the place..?  
  
Ellie nods her head.  
  
"With the blocked door probably holding infected behind it." Ellie answers.  
  
Ruby bites her lip.  
  
"You want to check it out?"  
  
Ellie looks at where Ruby is biting her lip and then back up to her eyes and nods her head. They head back though the building, then the hole and back out into the street. It takes them a minuet to wander through another building to a back ally where the auto shop is.   
  
"I'll pull the door, you blast them?" Ellie asks.  
  
Ruby nods her head and readies her shotgun, making sure its fully loaded. She squares herself as Ellie pulls the bin blocking the door away, takes a moment to compose herself and Yanks the door open. The reaction is immediate, screams and hollers from inside filter out as Ellie jumps back and away, moving behind Ruby as the infected dash out the door, or try too.  
  
Ruby is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, A bit stressed with work issues.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about a part of this chapter and I'm sure you'll all figure out what when you come to it. 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy!

**Ruby - Many months ago  
**  
Ruby was not ready, not even a little bit.  
  
The door before her looked so none descript. It couldn't even be called a house but it was more than a shack. It was also Ellie's home, the girl that she only a week ago ran right into and ran off. This had to be a dream, all of this was just a dream. A twinge from Ruby's shoulder had her flinching. Ok it wasn't a dream but sometimes it felt like it.   
  
"Pull up your big girl knickers up you Muppet, its just another job." Ruby muttered to herself.  
  
With a soft drawn out sigh she knocked on the door only just noticing the murmur of voices. Ellie wasn't alone. Fuck. The door was yanked open and a ruffled looking Ellie was stood before her.  
  
"Hey, heard you had some broken shit that needs fixing." Ruby managed to spew out.  
  
Ellie blinked and stared, It took Ruby a moment to realise her accent was very thick and her words had strung themselves all together. Ellie probably had no idea what she just said. Ruby hefted her bag up.  
  
"Fix" She said.  
  
Ellie's face cleared up and she held the door open.  
  
"Fucking finally! We've been waiting like two hours."  
  
Ruby grunted as she walked past the shorter girl into the tiny place that seemed much more smaller now that she noticed three other people in there. Dina, Jesse and who she was going to assume was Cat looking very much put out. The TV had been moved to a place all four of them could view it. Jesus Ruby could feel the awkward air just sliding across her skin as she entered.  
  
"TV?" She asked over her shoulder at Ellie.  
  
"Yeah" Ellie said back sliding back into the room and taking a seat next to Cat.  
  
Ruby licked her lips and moved over to the offending device. setting her bag down and sliding her coat off. Cat made an interested noise when she noticed the tattoos on her arms, the ones she could see anyway.  
  
"Cool ink, where'd you get them done?" Cat asked.  
  
Ruby looked over for a second before pulling her tools out while she thought of an answer. It would have to be vague.  
  
"Not here." She muttered.  
  
Cat made another noise, this time disappointed, almost offended.  
  
"No shit, I would have heard about it." She shot back.  
  
Ruby smirked over at her trying her best to ignore the staring all four of them were doing. If focusing on Cat would get her through this then that's what she would do.   
  
"I don't like talking about the home I had before here." Ruby said while she checked the TV over.  
  
"Where's that accent from," Jesse rumbled out. "I know I've heard it before."  
  
Ruby hid her face behind the TV with a flinch. The one thing that made her stick out like a sore thumb here was her accent. She couldn't talk in an american accent to save her life, she'd tried a few time but it just sounded super forced, which it was but it was even more embarrassing when people gave her pitying looks, so she stopped and just spoke less.  
  
"Movies right?" Dina piped up.  
  
Ruby bit her lip, she hated it even more when people thought she was putting her real accent on as well. Ruby kept quiet as she popped the back of the TV off and almost jumped out her skin when Ellie appeared beside her.  
  
"Do you need a hand?" She questioned.  
  
Ruby shook her head with a small shy smile while her inner fangirl freaked the fuck out. Ellie folded her arms across her chest seemingly content to stay where she was watching Ruby work.   
  
"This might take me a little bit." Ruby tells her.  
  
Ruby almost jumps out her skin when Dina pops up on her other side.  
  
"So whats up with it, I think it might be a burn out." Dina comments and asks.  
  
Ruby smiles at her.  
  
"Did it smell when it went off?" Ruby asks back.  
  
Both girls shook their heads.  
  
"It just went off," Ellie starts, Ruby can see her staring at her hands and the tattoo on one of them. "Whats the paw for?"  
  
Ruby's eyebrow goes up and Ellie shuffles in place, a nervous tick.  
  
"I mean, I know sometimes tattoo's don't have meaning but I was wondering if that one had one..." Ellie's cheeks have grown red as she rambles.  
  
Ruby knows Ellie's just trying to get away from an awkward situation by asking her questions and maybe she's a little bit interested in the answer as well. Ruby can see Dina giving Ellie a fond look out the corner of her eye.  
  
"I love Cats, the paw is for the one's I've lost and the one's I have yet to find." Ruby answered at last, it was a truthful answer.  
  
Ellie looks surprised she answered at all.  
  
"You love me? At least buy me dinner first" Cat jokes as she moves up to stand beside Ellie.  
  
Ruby give her a confused look.  
  
"My name's Cat, whats yours?" Cat eyes her. "Wait, you're the girl they brought in a month ago right?"  
  
Ruby nods her head.  
  
"It's Ruby."  
  
"Ellie." Ellie says, Ruby looks over at her and she flushes. "I mean, my names Ellie."  
  
Dina laughs softly.  
  
"I'm Dina and he's Jesse." Dina says pointing at said guy in question.  
  
Jesse gets up and comes over and suddenly its very crowded around the broken TV.  
  
"Hey, I recognise you!" Jesse says while clicking his fingers. "You bowled Ellie over a week ago and made her almost brake her ass."   
  
Ruby flushes at being remembered and found out, she turn to Ellie apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know I hit you that hard." Ruby mumbles out.  
  
Ellie's flush deepens.  
  
"Oh she was fine, it's when she tried chasing you she almost broke her ass." Jesse laughs out.  
  
Ruby frowns before her face clears. Oh she'd gotten onto a house and scampered away.   
  
"It was awesome watching you just scale that house like it was nothing! how'd you do it?" Jesse asked her. He didn't seem to mind the tension or was just used to it.  
  
"I climbed?" Ruby answered.  
  
Ellie made a noise of disbelief.  
  
"Bullshit! I tried that and fell off." Ellie shot at her.  
  
Ruby's faces the shorter girl.  
  
"Oh right, sometimes I forget. I learned a sport, well it used to be a sport, called Parkor. They specialise in being able to get around."  
  
Jesse humms thoughtfully.  
  
"Can you teach people how to do it?" He asks.  
  
"Not really," Ruby mumbles as she turns back to the TV. "I don't really remember all the safety lessons I was given, I just do things automatically now." And she did, she could probably teach people how to look for good hand holes and the like but the skills itself were muscle memory for her now. She didn't really have to think about it.  
  
Ellie looks disappointed and Ruby feels her heart drop, maybe she should have lied so she could have more interaction with the other woman but then again Ruby would be found out in her lie if more than one person wanted to learn it and she wouldn't be surprised if there were.  
  
Ruby goes back to the TV and the tension between the two groups picks up again. It's mostly between Dina and Cat. It's pretty clear they both don't like each other very much, currently anyway.   
  
"So uh, what movie were you all going to watch?" Ruby asks trying to brake the tension.  
  
"Pacific Rim" Ellie answers.  
  
Ruby smiles. She liked that film, the squeal was not as good though, very disappointing.   
  
"Good choice." Ruby mutters as she pulls solder out her bag.  
  
"You've seen it?" Ellie asks.  
  
"Yeah, a few times. It's pretty good if your into giant robots and monsters" Ruby answers as she gets on her knees to fix the problem.  
  
Dina gets down next to her and watches, honest interest in her gaze.  
  
"Ohh so that's what was broken." She mutters. "I'll keep an eye out for that next time.  
  
Ruby smiles.  
  
"So, how did you manage to pull me at this time of day?" Ruby asks.  
  
"A favour was owed and I cashed it in." Jesse answers with a grin.  
  
"Took two fucking hours though." Ellie mumbles.  
  
"Well John wasn't willing to let anyone go when it got to him, I said I'd do it as my last job of the day. I think you should get your favour back." Ruby tells him.  
  
"Last time I give him a bottle of the good shit."Jesse grumbles.  
  
Ruby chuckles and stands. The TV turns on this time after she plugs it in. She starts closing the back up while the two couples move out her way.   
  
"You said this was your last job right?" Ellie asks her.  
  
Ruby nods her head as she screws a screw in. Ellie is rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"You wanna hang out? Watch the movie with us?" She asks.  
  
Ruby looks over the group, It seemed Ellie was asking a little bit out of self interest. Ruby was a new thing and it would cut the tension in the room a bit with her being there and the focus of the attention. Honestly Ruby didn't mind if she got to spend more time with them.   
  
"Does this offer come with drinks and food, because I'm fucking starving luv." Ruby says after another moment of thinking.  
  
Ellie grins and moves over to her little desk and holds up the two bottles of what she assumed was Whisky. Dina laughs and pulls out a few plastic boxes filled with what seemed to be food.  
  
"Fuck yeah! can't have a movie night without drinks!" Ellie calls over.  
  
"Alright then, I accept."   
  


**Ruby (PoV) & Ellie & (Dina - Radio) - Present  
**  
Ruby rubbed her shoulder as she looked down at the 6 infected that had come dashing out at them. She was not used to using the shotgun so much in one go. A blast here, a blast there but not 8 shots one after the other.   
  
"This better had been worth it." Ruby mutters as she enters the room.  
  
Ellie follows after and lucky for them the safe is sat there right next to the door. They both look at it as Ruby takes her bag off to pull out her ammo and reload her shotgun. Ellie works on the safe taking her own bag off to check the note. Ruby takes a few steps away and promptly sneezes.   
  
Ruby freezes and looks over her shoulder. Dead Clickers line the wall with fungus growing all over it which equals spores and a lot of them. Ruby swallows and looks down at Ellie who hasn't noticed they're both in a spore filled room and she's not using a mask. Ruby has to hope her acting is on point. She takes a slow deep breath, drops her bag.  
  
"Ellie!" She calls out.  
  
Ruby pulls Ellie up and out of the room in an instant  
  
"What the fuck Ruby!" Ellie yells once their out in the open.  
  
Ruby bends down and looks Ellie over worriedly, checking her face and lifting her chin. Ellie snaches Ruby's hands to stop her.  
  
"Again Ruby, what the fuck." She asks giving her a soft shake.  
  
Ruby tries to look scared and its not hard when she reminds herself of this entire situation.  
  
"Ellie that room was filled with spores!" Ruby whispers looking back over her shoulder. Tears come to her eyes when she looks back down at Ellie. "I think your ok though, you're not coughing."   
  
Ellie looks like a deer in the headlights of a car before her face clears and she tugs Ruby back into the room.  
  
"Ellie! Ellie! No, stop!" Ruby tries but Ellie is stronger that she looks and manages to pull the taller girl back into the room.  
  
Ruby tries to pull Ellie back out but she's having none of it and in a move that Ruby couldn't describe even if she wanted too has her pinned against a wall with her body. She tugs Ruby's face down and kisses her.  
  
The feeling of the cold wall digging into her back wasn't exactly pleasant but at this moment in time, Ruby just didn't give a flying fuck. All she could think of was the soft body pressing against her, fingers tugging at her hair, lips parting to allow an eager tongue to slide against her own.  
  
Ellie was kissing Ruby and the rest of the world could fuck off for 5 minuets while she enjoyed it and she really was enjoying it.   
  
Ruby groaned low in her throat as Ellie pressed harder, almost desperately into her. They separated after air started to become a real issue, pressing their foreheads together. Ruby never imagined Ellie would kiss the life out of her in a spore filled room to make a point. She never thought Ellie would kiss her at all.  
  
"You're...?" Ruby questions softly.  
  
Ellie grins at her an almost blissful look on her face.  
  
"Immune like you, Yeah." She answers.  
  
Ruby lets out a quiet laugh.  
  
"You could have just told me."  
  
Ellie nuzzles up under Ruby's chin and kisses her throat.  
  
"Would you have shut up long enough to let me?" Ellie husks out.  
  
Ruby wraps her arms around Ellie and grumbles. As much as she wanted to stay like this, they really had to go get Jesse before he got himself killed and with the thought of Jesse came the thought of Dina. Ruby pushes Ellie back from her.  
  
"Ellie," Ruby starts and honestly tries to get her thoughts in order but she just ends up looking like a fish.  
  
Ellie chuckles and licks her lips, very much looking like she wanted to kiss Ruby again.  
  
"Dina knows, we spoke about it." Ellie replies. "She very much wants to kiss you too, She's gonna be pissed I got it first."  
  
Ruby's mouth snaps shut as she swallows and her thought grind to a halt.  
  
What?

**Ellie (PoV) & Dina - Hours Ago  
**  
Ellie could feel her stomach tye itself into knots as she rubbed Dina's shoulders. The other girl was being sick again after trying to drink some water. This was morning sickness right? and not anything worse. At least she hoped so, Ellie wouldn't be able to live with herself if Dina well and truly got sick and she'd dragged her from Jackson on this stupid crusade. Dina sat back and Ellie moved a little away to give her a bit of space as she swilled her mouth out with water.  
  
"How did I never notice you being sick so often?" Ellie questioned softly.  
  
Dina wiped her mouth off with a rag after swilling it out with water and turned to her.  
  
"I wasn't until we got here, it's why I wasn't sure." She said softly.  
  
Ellie grimaced and rubbed a hand over her face.  
  
"Save it Ellie, My choice." Dina reminded her yet again.  
  
Ellie sat and rubbed the back of her neck. Dina settled next to her, the radio was fixed and Ellie could see Dina had been busy since she'd been doing her own job of blocking the train station doors. Ruby was still on the roof, the power had flicked off for about a minuet before turning back on again. So they knew she hadn't shocked herself.  
  
"Ellie, about this morning." Dina starts and Ellie turns fully to her. "Did, you want to kiss Ruby as much as I did?"   
  
Ellie bites her lips and feels suddenly ashamed of her reaction from this morning. She'd wanted more than just to kiss her.  
  
"Yeah." She admits.  
  
"Ellie," Dina says and Ellie looks up into understanding eyes. "I'm not mad, I'm not even jealous because I know Ruby wants us both."  
  
Ellie's eyebrows shoot up.  
  
"What makes you say that." Ellie asks.  
  
Dina lets out a laugh.  
  
"Have you seen they way she looks at us when she thinks we can't see her?" Dina puts a hand on her knee. "Her flirting from today?" Dina squeezes. "Have you known any other friends to do things like that?"   
  
Ellie's thoughts drifted to Riley for a moment before focusing back onto Dina, she shook her head.  
  
"She wants us and," Dina smiles at Ellie. "We want her." Dina's smile turns into a grin. "I'm going to kiss her first" She states.  
  
Ellie shakes her head.  
  
"The fuck you will, She already kissed me." Ellie shoots back.  
  
Dina snorts.  
  
"A peck on the lips is not a real kiss." She waves Ellie's comment away. "I'm talking a real kiss, tongue and all. A kiss that you want to lead into something more."  
  
Dina eyes her and Ellie feels herself flush.  
  
"And hopefully it'll be better than a Six." Dina playfully says.  
  
"Oh Fuck you." Ellie says her face reddening even more.  
  
"You did and that was better than a six." Dina husks out as she leans closer.  
  
They both shyly smile at one another and Ellie feels the love she has for Dina fill her up.  
  
"I love you." Ellie whispers out.  
  
The sound of boots hitting the ground from the window down the hall has them both braking away. They'll have to talk to Ruby about this later but Ellie thought they'd just play it by ear for now.  
  
"We'll talk about this more later but if things happen, I don't mind." Dina tells her.

  
Ellie nods then waves a hand at the Radio.

  
_"How'd you fix it?"_

** Ruby (PoV) & Ellie & (Dina - Radio) - Present **

  
Ruby lets out a slow breath and then sneezes again away from Ellie.

  
"Ugh I fucking hate spores." Ruby mutters as she wriggles her nose.

  
Ellie looks like she wants to laugh but is being polite.

  
"Open that bloody fuckin safe and lets go. We can talk on the way." Ruby says as she grabs her stuff and shuffles out into the open. She can almost feel it when she takes a deep breath that there are no spores in the air anymore. 

  
Ellie walks out after a few minuets adjusting a holster on her hip. It was better than putting it in the back of her pants until Ruby saw she was still doing just that anyway and let out a sigh. Ellie looked up at that.

  
"The day you shoot your own ass, I will laugh forever." Ruby says while shaking her head.

  
Ellie rolls her eyes and slots her spare gun into the hip holster. Joel had no doubt said much the same at some point. Ellie surprises her by taking her hand and cradling it. Ellie's thumb rubs over the paw tattoo.

  
"Hey, I..." Ellie trails off.

  
Neather of them were good at this. Ruby squeezes Ellie's hand and smiles at her.

  
"You're fine luv, I like you and Dina, so I'm very fine with you both kissing me. I just don't want to impact you and Dina in a negative way, or your relationship" Ruby manages to get out.

  
Ellie shakes her head.

  
"Then we will talk about it." Ellie answers.

  
Ruby nods her head and they smile at one another before Ruby sobers up.

  
"Ok, time to move on and we'll have a conversation about your immunity later." Ruby says.

  
Ellie grimaces but nods.

  
"If you share your own?" She offers.  
  
Ruby smiles.  
  
"That's fair."  
  
The share a few more smiles but move on past the point they found the note and out to a set of stairs leading up. A dead Clicker is doing its thing with a few arrows stuck in it. Ellie bags the arrows.  
  
"Just in case." She mutters at Ruby's look.  
  
They move up the stair case and about half way up an explosion rings out, scaring the crap out of them both. They dash up the rest to see the smoke cloud rising not too far away.  
  
"Fuck, I hope that was Tommy." Ellie says as she stares.  
  
Ruby ducks down when she spots a few infected in the area, Ellie follows her lead and the runners are dispatched in short order. Ruby wipes her bade off with a disgusted look. It never gets easier even knowing she can't turn into one and touching them was necessary to killing them.  
  
The only way forward is to hop into the back garden of a house. Ruby goes first and waves Ellie over after having a look.  
  
"Nothing so far, you'd think the place would be crawling" Ruby comments as they enter the house.  
  
"This is Whisky, What ever you guys just did, it really pissed them off. Two more patrols are inbound." Dina chimes in over the radio.  
  
Ruby flicks the mic on.  
  
"Wasn't us but thanks for the heads up, we're both fine. Coffee out." Ruby replies.  
  
"Good, Can you leave your side open? So I know you're both safe? Whisky out." Dina closes her end of the mic but Ruby leaves her's open again at Dina's request.  
  
Ruby didn't think the average WLF had access to the Radios as they were at the centre of the outposts they had cleared out. The risk someone would overhear something was minimal at best, still a risk but nothing someone could do anything about quickly. Honestly Ruby was surprised the WLF were so easy to kill. it just screamed how fat and happy they had gotten in the city that a few well armed individuals took down so many people.   
  
Ruby's so lost in thought she misses Ellie moving ahead further into the house and into the garage. Ellie's shout has Ruby whipping her head up and following as fast as she can. The sight that greets her almost makes her heart stop.   
  
A stalker is trying to bash Ellie's head in.   
  
Ruby moves forward like a woman possessed and grabs the thing in a choke hold and with a strength she didn't know she had, squeezes until its neck snaps. She lets it drop with a thump and moves over to Ellie who's wide eyed and breathing heavily.   
  
"Shit, fuck, Ellie are you ok?" Ruby ask's as the other girl finally sits up.  
  
Ellie rubs a hand over her face with a groan.  
  
"Lost in my head." She mutters almost seemingly embarrassed.  
  
"That makes two of us." Ruby replies.  
  
Ellie peeks around her and looks at the body. With an intrested noise Ellie moves over to the body and tips it over. A bow is on the things back. Ellie tugs it free and checks the draw back. The arrows in her bag will now come in useful. Ruby can't help but stare as Ellie checks the bow over. She admires the muscles she can see working in the other girls arms.  
  
Ellie looks over at her and grins, waving the bow.  
  
"You want it?"   
  
Ruby scoffs.  
  
"I'd probably put an arrow in my foot, it's all yours luv."  
  
They both look around some more finding a note and a few more arrows.  
  
"Oh, so this is the poor bastard who lost his kid." Ruby says as she nudges the body. "You know that room with the six infected?" Ruby asks, Ellie nods. "His doing. As revenge, because they wouldn't help him."  
  
Ellie makes a face.  
  
"Sick bastard, I'm guessing he got bit doing that?"  
  
Ruby tucks the note away.  
  
"Yup" Ruby says, really popping the P.  
  
Ellie stares at the stalker before shaking her head and pulling the switch on the garage door, she pushes it up and they are out. There are a few manikins with a few more arrows sticking out of them. Ellie takes them.  
  
They hop the fence and have to duck down as soon as they land on the other side. Fuck, Ruby had to have forgotten this entire area was a gauntlet of fucking WLF. It would probably be possible to sneak though but Ruby didn't know if it was worth it. Ellie signalled to a house on the right and Ruby nodded her head. They both headed towards it and ducked inside.  
  
"We might..." Ellie started.  
  
"I know." Ruby cut her off.  
  
They'd have to kill again.  
  
"Make use of that bow, they might think that other group is here too." Ruby tells her.  
  
Ellie makes a face and Ruby elaborates.  
  
"Remember the TV station, All the bodies with arrows, how they were shouting about scars."  
  
Ellie's eyes light up as she gets it, she draws an arrow and they ready themselves. Ruby had to wonder if they managed to get through with no one alerted would they still get swarmed? Well they would find out.  
  
Ellie moved in front and lead the way, Ruby ducking down into the wet grass and crawling along when the Wolves came into view. There were a few dogs but at least they were around the front. They both ignored the chatter happening around them. When it was clear they couldn't move around a duo in a back house they set about removing them from the way.  
  
Ruby grabbed her guy when he came into range and put her blade into his throat, the other one came around the corner and ended up with an arrow in the eye socket. His fall was slightly loud and both girls paused to see if it had been heard. When no one came their way they moved on after looting the bodies.   
  
Unlike the game, the WLF soldiers did not have unlimited ammo, in fact they barely had any but they took it all anyway. Even the types they didn't have the guns for. They could strip them down for the gunpowder. Ellie ripped her arrow out and Ruby had to look away before she tossed her cookies.  
  
"Ugh, warn me next time." Ruby whispered at Ellie.  
  
Ellie gave her an apologetic look as she finished inspecting the arrow to see if it was still usable. Ruby moved away and Ellie followed after. They managed to slide down into the basement of a building without alerting anyone and Ruby let out a sigh.  
  
Good that meant no ambush. They paused anyway to listen. There were voices coming from above. It made sense that if they didn't ambush them, they were still around. Ruby winced and looked at Ellie with a helpless look. They were going to be in the way.   
  
Ellie bit her lip, eye flickering from Ruby to the floor above, she moves over close enough that Ruby can hear her.  
  
"Can you mod a bomb so it makes smoke?"  
  
Ruby's thoughts turn inward as she mentally categorises everything in her bag. She can, but only one. Ruby holds a finger up telling Ellie this. Ellie nods her head.  
  
"Make it, We'll smoke them out into our line and kill 'em, make a run for it and hide again."  
  
Ruby pulls her bag off and shifts through it pulling the things she needs out. it takes her a long two minuets to make a smoke bomb out of her normal stuff. Ellie is bouncing on her toes while she waits gaze never leaving the ways down into the basement. Ruby taps her shoulder when she'd done and holds her smoke bomb up with a proud smile.  
  
"Same as the other bombs?" Ellie questions softly.  
  
"Yeah" Ruby replies just as soft.  
  
Ellie creeps up the stairs slowly, Ruby not far behind her with her pistol out and ready.  
  
Even though she didn't feel ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally changed the tags to reflect whats happening! >.> I'll probably get less people reading it but you can't win them all. The amount of people that have read this in only a month has blown me away. I can't thank you all enough!
> 
> Also Ruby's tattoo - twitter.com/CrimsonQueen247/status/1291348841497792521


	19. Chapter 19

**Ruby (PoV) & Ellie & (Dina - Radio) - Present**  
  
Ruby hissed softly as Ellie Tightened the the bandage around her arm. Everything had gone well until one of the WLF had started firing wildly in fear and winged her. He'd ran out of ammo and ran to cower in a corner away from them. Ellie had taken one look at the blood gushing from her arm and lost it. Savagely stabbing him in the neck repeatedly, coating her arm in his blood. Ruby had to pull her away with her good arm.

"Fuck Ellie, he's dead, its okay. It's just a scratch." Ruby tells her.

Ellie turns and takes her bag off reaching into it for her first aid kit. She washes her hand off before making Ruby hold her arm out. Luckily it wasn't her alien tattoo, she would have been so pissed if that had been destroyed.

Ellie tended to it with gentle hands and worried eyes. It would probably scar but it wasn't Rubies first nor would it be her last. Being an engineer had risks of flying shrapnel occasionally. She heard a story once about a guy having his throat cut when a bolt sheared off and flew past him. Unlucky bastard. 

Ellie secures the bandage and Ruby flexes her arm. It hurts but there was nothing she could do about it. She'd take some pain meds later, She'd left them with Dina as well as the newish aid kits. Ellie's gaze lingers on the bandage. The shout of voices knocked her out of whatever she was thinking of.

"Time to move Ellie." Ruby says as she holsters her pistol.

They search the bodies quickly, coming away with two smoke grenades, Ruby shakes her head as Ellie offers them to her, Ellie bags them instead as Ruby bags the spare ammo. They move on quickly as the voices get louder, probably investigating all the shooting. 

They both jumped down into the garden of another house and the sound of a car screeching to a halt greeted them. Ruby ducked down into the grass as Ellie drew her bow, a nasty look in her eyes. Ellie was pissed and it showed as they moved forward. She ignored any opportunity to hide and instead silently took each wolf down with an arrow to the throat as they showed their faces. Ruby turned her head away as she ripped the arrows back out.

Ruby had, had enough when they started moving forward again and Ellie was not even trying to hide. She yanked the smaller woman down beside her and gave her a stern look.

"Cool down." Ruby whispered almost harshly.

Ellie's jaw works as she grits her teeth, her eyes flicker to the bandage that now has a bit of blood soaking through.

"They hurt you." Ellie grinds out.

Ruby would probably find this sweet if it wasn't costing people their lives, Lives they were losing drowning on their own blood.

"Yes and I may end up getting hurt again later. Cool down. I don't want you getting hurt Ellie because your head isn't on strait." Ruby cups her cheek and quickly kisses her on the forehead. "It could have been worse but Lady luck is being kind today."

Ruby had to wonder how long it had taken Dina to get Ellie to stop treating her like glass when they first set out, or maybe she had proved herself out on petrol. 

"You got hurt?" Dina whispered over the radio.

"Just a scratch Whisky, nothing to be worried about." Ruby whispers back.

Ellie's eyes have slid closed, she nuzzled Ruby's hand for a moment before her eyes opened again. They were clear and level again. Ruby flicks her on the nose and leads the way forward. They moved through another broken house and the WLF voices get louder.

"Don't let him escape!" 

Ellie jumped down from the house first and Ruby almost missed someone diving for her and dragging her into a shadowed doorway away from more arriving WLF. Ruby ducked down, she knew it was Jesse. She could just about make out his rumble as he spoke to Ellie.

Ruby peeked over and Ellie was looking right at her, she took that as her que to jump down and join them. 

"Jesse?" She questioned.

"Wait its Jesse?!" Dina yelled.

Ruby winced and almost ripped the earpiece out.

"Good, they found you." Jesse said, his gaze looking for their third party member. "Where's Dina?"

"She's Safe" Ellie says looking two steps away from hugging him and one step away from hitting him. "She's just sick."

Ruby rubs a hand over her face. 

"What kind of sick?" He pushes.

"Don't tell him, please." Dina asks her.

"Stomach bug, we left her to man our little hideaway while we came after you." Ruby answered.

Jesse seems to relax a little bit at that and so does Ellie.

"Thank you." Dina whispers.

"Fan out! They could be around here!" A male voice shouts.

When will these people learn not to give themselves away they will probably be a scary force. Right now however it works in their favour, signalling the end of the conversation. All three of them draw weapons.

"Christ, there's a lot of them," Jesse mutters as they move away from one end of the house to another, he's limping.

Ruby sees the annoyance flash across Ellie face before its replace by worry, she's going to have to nip this in the bud soon. Ellie is starting too get too invested in this revenge thing and Ruby getting hurt hadn't helped matters in the slightest. Ellie was very much in her protect mode right now. From the way her eyes kept flickering to Ruby then around, the white knuckles on her gun. That talk would have to wait though.

"Hey, how hurt are you?" Ellie asks Jesse.

Jesse grunts in pain as he gingerly walks, probably a sprain or a bruised hip if Ruby had to guess.

"I'll be okay. Your friends out there rushed me. No warning, no nothing." Jesse says as they slowly make their way through the house.

Ruby frowns. Even if they hadn't come she thinks with the WLF's war on the Scars it would have happened regardless. 

"Tell me you didn't come alone." Ellie says in a hopeful questioning way.

Ruby shakes her head. Maria would not have let him come at all, she'd already lost two patrol groups and now had lost a third in Jesse. Poor Maria must be losing her shit. Jesse turns and she can see the sheepish look in his eyes.

"Gimme shit about it later." His gaze flicks to Ruby. "Was it bad?" He asks, probably about what they did to her when they found her.

"Expect a bruise" Ruby answers with a grin.

Ellie rolls her eyes.

"You both are fucking idiot's, you know that, right?"

Ruby turns her grin on Ellie and Jesse joins her with his own as they reach the window to the front. He snorts like she was saying something dumb.

"Yeah" he mutters.

Ruby rolls her eyes this time, they were all idiots.

"All right, see that truck?" Jesse tells them, pointing to it.

Ellie looks at him sceptically as does Ruby, there are six wolves milling around it.

"That's your plan?"

"We need to get some distance." he replies, like it was that simple.

Jesse moves over to the door and checks his weapon. Well Ruby guessed it was going to have to be that simple as Ellie and her follow after. Ruby draws her six shooter. It hit harder than her 9mm did but took longer to reload, it would do for now.

They all quickly move out the house into cover and watch the wolves still milling about, chatting, like the six of them would be enough. Jesse points to one, he points to Ellie and another then a third and to Ruby, giving them all targets. Ruby nods her head and sneaks closer to her target. Almost as one they pull them down and end them with almost no noise. They move back into hiding and wait. It's not long till they are noticed missing. None of them had the keys ether so the other three had to go.

Ruby pops her head up and scopes the three that are left, just before she lowers back down one sprouts and arrow to the throat. That action is noticed as soon as the body hits the floor.

"Andy! Ambush!"

Ruby pops up again this time sporting her six shooter and shoots the one she can spy twice in the chest. She falls with a cry.

"Vicky!"

The last one runs away from them and ducks down behind cover. Ruby pulls back and moves from cover to cover to the one she had shot. Their eyes meet and all Ruby can see is the fear in them as life drains from them to the ground below. Ruby keeps staring even as they dull over in death, she lets out a shuddering breath as the reality once again hits her. 

These are living, breathing people, Not pixles on a TV screen that can be reset with a checkpoint or a game restart. Ruby moves over and closes their eyes, she knows they wont stay closed but the action itself means something to her. She checks the body over and comes away with the keys.

"I have 'em!" Ruby calls out.

Jesse and Ellie had finished the last person off as she lost herself. They rush over to her and Jesse tries to take the keys. Ruby keeps them away from him and heads to the truck.

"Nu uh, You're both shotgun, I'm driving."

Ruby has years behind the wheel, where as Jesse probably had a month, tops.

"What?! you know how to drive?" Ellie calls over as they all clamber into the truck.

"Yes." Ruby answers leaving it at that.

Ruby is happy to see its a manual, she hated automatics. The thing starts on the first turn of the keys and she slams it into gear and they are off with the WLF calling out behind them trying to shoot out the tires. They all miss and Ruby picks up the speed, smoothly moving up the gears as they go.

"Behind!" Ellie calls out.

Ruby looks in the mirrors and sees a truck chasing them. It's lucky not able to over take with her taking up most of the road. It does not stop them from shooting at their truck. All three of them duck down.

Ruby keeps her eyes on the road, following the signs off passage., they did not want to end up in a ditch. The back of the Truck bumps harshly as the truck behind them rams forward. 

"Mind shooting back. Go for the driver!" She yells at the two.

"I can try!" Ellie yells back.

The truck behind slams into them again. Ellie pops out the window with Jesse holding onto her belt. Ruby watches in her mirror as Ellie shoots, pelting the windscreen of the chasing truck with bullet holes. The passenger is dead and the driver is hurt but still going. Ellie ducks back in and fumbles for a reload.

The road widens and the other driver takes the chance to pull up along side them. Ruby chances a look over and her blood goes cold, The other driver has nothing but murder in his gaze.

"Brace!" She shouts.

Ruby doesn't manage to slam the brake on before the other truck rams into them forcing them off the road and into a house. They slam into the chimney and come to a stop. The sound of the other truck crashing and exploding is loud. The screams of infected follow it.

"Ruby!" Jesse urges as he kicks out the windscreen.

Ruby turns the keys again and again as the screaming gets louder, drawn to the sound of the engine turning over. It finally catches and Ruby slams the Trunk into revers and backs out of the house. Ellie yell makes her wince as she tried to focus on getting them out of there, she looks over briefly and sees Jesse stab the infected in the face.

Ruby turns back to the front and switches gears, turning the wheel to try and get them out of there. As they drive through the mini horde an infected grabs at her through the window as a clicker slams onto the front and reaches through the windscreen for them. 

Ellie and Jesse are yelling as Ruby struggles with the infected trying to strangle her through the window. Jesse stabs it in the face and it lets go only to grasp at the wheel as it goes jerking it to the left and sending them tumbling through the trees. The clicker on the hood gets it's head blow off by Ellie but it's too late. They drive over the edge of a broken section and plummet into the waiting water.

The truck sinks fast and Ruby panics, A noise of fear leaving her throat before the water envelops them all. Jesse and Ellie swim out of the truck windscreen as Ruby pulls herself out through the window on her side, heart pounding like a drum and she panic swims for the surface.

They breach it and look at each other panting from the adrenaline of the crash. Jesse is already swimming for the edge, Ellie follows and Ruby follows her soon over taking them both as she feels her fear get worse. Ruby gets out and backs away from the water, eyeing it with distrust. It could have been worse, one of them could have been knocked out or dead. 

Ruby rubs her throat, it was going to bruise from the feel of it and it wasn't the kind she liked. It takes a moment to realise that Dina is shouting down her ear.

"Ruby! Ruby! fucking answer me!"

Dina wasn't using the code names in her panic.

"I'm here, were okay," Ruby says looking over the other two. "right?"

They both nod at her as Ellie helps Jesse stand.

"We're clear, I think." Ellie says as she looks back to where bubbles are still rising from the sinking truck.

Ruby really wishes they had managed to get away with it, it would make the trip back easier.

"Fuck, you gave me a heart attack with all the noise and you not answering." Dina says softly over the radio.

Maybe these things were not such a good idea after all.

"We got away, We're heading back." Ruby says just as soft, still rubbing her throat. 

Ellie comes over to her and takes her hand, checking the damage herself, she reaches for the radio and flicks the mic off.

"Does it hurt?" Ellie asks softly.

"A little." Ruby answers honestly and a bit on the horse side.

Ellie looks like she wants to do something but with Jesse stood watching them she doesn't and stands back away from Ruby.

"Lets get back." Ruby tells them, already starting to walk up the hill. 

Jesse and Ellie follow along in her wake talking quietly, Ruby flicks the mic back on for Dina before she can ask. Dina was going to see the damage to her body regardless.

It should have taken them less time to get back but in fact takes more. Jesse is hindered by whatever damage he had received as well as the lack of sleep and food. Again she had to wonder how the three of them would have done this originally without collapsing some point down the line. 

Ruby passes over to the two a few bites of food, Ellie tried to refuse but one look from Ruby has her shoving it in her mouth without much more fuss. Once, Ruby had been told she has a pretty scary face when she wants one.

Ellie fills Jesse in on their adventure so far, leaving out Ruby's mask mishap in the train station. Dina's side of the line isn't quiet ether. She reading from the novel that Ruby had seen her bag way back in the bookshop. Her voice gets low and sexy as the steamy parts of the book pick up.

Ruby's face heats up as Dina gets really into reading it to her. Ellie looks over at her, eyebrows shooting up once she sees Ruby's face. Ruby points to her ear and Ellie laughs.

"It's only fair she gets to tease you back." Ellie says when she falls back to walk beside Ruby.

Ruby grunts as Dina lets out a breathy sigh as she pauses in her reading to listen.

"There's teasing and then there's cruelty to my poor gay heart." Ruby fixes Ellie with a dead pan look. "This is the latter."

Ellie snorts and Dina laughs.

Honestly the distraction from her loudly complaining body is welcome. She was going to have to take some of the pain medication she brought if she wants to continue.

They avoid the groups they had come across on the way to Hillcrest easily enough. They hadn't changed places and soon they are walking back up to the Theater. Ruby eyes the junk and trash Ellie had managed to pile up in front of the glass door to the station. It would do.

Dina opens the door before Ellie can knock, she steps out with a smile and hugs Ellie, moving over to hug Jesse when she sees him. Ruby slips inside and head's strait for the back room and her pain medication. Her throat was killing her and so was her arm. Ellie lingers with Dina and Jesse.

Ruby already knows whats happening so doesn't feel the need to stick around to hear Jesse explain how he got away and how long it had taken him to get here. She does hear Ellie re-chair the door on her way.

Ruby sets her stuff down with a groan. Right now Ellie is thinking back to the point where her and Joel had another conversation about the hospital. About how her immunity could have saved the couple they had found in the hotel.

Ruby doesn't think so. Honestly to her, it wouldn't have happened. Humans are predictable creatures. Another group would have stormed the firefly's for the cure, a war would have broken out, more people would have died and the cure would probably have been destroy. 

There were so many scenarios that could have happened but at the end of the day, humanity wouldn't have been saved. Ellie's life would have been wasted. That, that is what Ruby believed in, Ellie would have died for nothing.

Ruby is shaken from her thoughts when a shorter body presses against her back and a forehead bumps between her shoulder blades. Arms slip around her waist loosely after a few seconds.

"If someone said they could make a cure to all this from you, what would you do?" Ellie asks, voice muffled from where her face is pressed into Ruby's back.

"Depends." Ruby answers.

"On what?" Ellie replies.

Ruby turns slowly and hooks her arms around Ellie's shoulders.

"What the price to me is." 

Ellie looks up expectant.

"If they told me that it would cost me a few years of my time. Sure ok." Ruby snorts. "If they told me it would take my life? I'd tell them to fuck off."

Surprise crosses Ellie's face, it was clear she hadn't been expecting that answer.

"Think about it Ellie, do you want a cure being given to the hunters? the assholes in the WLF? What about the bandits?" 

Ellie shakes her head.

"Well, no, they don't deserve it." She says.

Ruby smiles.

"As far as everyone is concerned they would have a right to it, What gives you the right to decide who lives and who dies, add to the fact you'd be dead? " Ruby says.

Ellie's mouth opens and then closes. Ruby cups her face.

"Now, if my life would save you, Dina, Jesse and even Cat. I would gladly do it." Ruby wipes a streak of mud away from Ellie's cheek. "If it meant you would all live full happy lives with one less worry in the world, Without question I would do it, but that's still selfish of me." 

Ellie's brow furrows.

"Because at the end of the day, I care about you all, you lives mean a lot to me." Ruby kisses the furrow in Ellie's forehead away. "The rest of the world can go fuck itself."

Ellie blows out a breath and Ruby can see her words are being thought about.

"Now, lets stitch up that arm of yours." Ruby says. "You can help me with mine after."

Ellie flinches and puts a hand over the wound she had probably been hoping no one would notice but Ruby had.

Ruby cleans up Ellie's arm and sits her down on the square cushioned seats. Ruby sits next to her and starts to stich her arm up. Thats how Dina findes them when she enters the room. She seem to relax a little when she walks in. Ruby smiles over at her.

"Mind doing this, My needle work is as shite as Ellie's." Ruby calls out.

Dina chuckles while Ellie looks offended but Dina comes over and takes over stitching up Ellie's arm. Ruby looks down at her own arm, slides the t-shirt up and slowly peels off the bandage with a hiss. 

"Jesse's passed out." Dina comments.

Ruby gets a good look at her while she works and her colour is not bad but it's not better ether. She's probably not been eating. Ellie looks like she just got a lot going through her head. 

"He's a good guy." She mutters, gaze on Dina but not really.

Dina makes a noise of agreement as she slowly but surly stitches Ellie's arm up. Ruby turns her eyes back to her own arm, she'd gotten lucky, again. The wound was just below her dragon tattoo. It was a simple and small thing, Black with a red eye but her mum had also had one done with a blue eye. All Ruby's tattoo's meant something to her. 

"Why didn't you tell him?" Questions Ellie to Dina.

Dina is finishing up on Ellie's arm.

"Wasn't the right time." She answered.

Her eyes are imploring, trying to get Ellie to understand. Ruby thinks Ellie gets it, if even only a little. Dina finishes and turns to Ruby.

"Your turn." Dina says eyeing up the much worse scrape.

Ruby grimaces.

"I can do most of it myself." Ruby mutters softly.

Dina stares at Ruby until Ruby shrinks in on herself and hands everything over. Dina had a self satisfied look on her face as she cleans the wound out.

"Could have been worse," She says softly as Ellie watches on. "How's the pain?"

Ruby rolls her none injured arms shoulder in a shrug.

"Manageable."

Dina humms softly and starts to stitch the wound closed, Ruby tries not to jerk her arm away every time Dina threads the needle through her skin. It's worse than Ellie's so it take a little longer and Dina wraps it up in clean cloth.

"I'd tell you to be careful but," Ruby smiles at Dina as she talks."Just try not to tare the stitching"

Ruby nods and Ellie turns to the map.

"What about this. Anything worthwhile?" Ellie asks.

Dina walks over to it after patting Ruby on the shoulder. Ruby stretches her arm out as she listens to them, testing the stitches. 

"Uh...Actually, yeah."

Dina sorts through the photos.

"Abby?" Ellie says hopefully.

"Uh, no." Dina finds the picture she's looking for. "This girl, Nora, her unit was assigned to this hospital. They were collecting supplies or something." 

Ellie picks it up and looks Nora over, seemingly memorising her face. Then she points to a spot on the map.

"This hospital?" 

"Yeah."

Ellie turns and starts to collect her things.

"Wait," Dina starts turning to face her. "You're going to go now?"

"Yeah, we have a lead." Ellie says as she refills her supply's from the stuff laying around.

Ellie looks at Ruby, Ruby nods and stands, collecting her own things.

"Wait Ruby, your arm." Dina tries. 

"It'll be fine Dina, I trust your stitch work."

"Guys at least wait for Jesse." Dina tries again.

"She could be gone by then." Ellie says slinging her bag on her back.

"That and Jesse needs to sleep the rest of the day and probably the night too." Ruby adds.

"Guys..." Dina says a little helpless.

Ruby comes over and pulls her into a hug. Dina's arms slide around her and she buries her face into Ruby's chest. Dina takes deep breaths, seemingly breathing Ruby's scent in. It couldn't have been that pleasant. Ruby looks over at Ellie and makes a motion to come over. Ellie licks her lips and Ruby softens a little bit and holds a hand out with a soft smile. Ellie's shoulders sag as she comes over and joins the hug.

Dina shifts to Ellie and does the same to her, breathing her in. Both of them probably don't smell all that good but Dina doesn't seem to care.

"We'll be fine Di." Ellie says softly. "We can't let this lead go, Tommy might be there too and I don't want to miss the chance."

Dina nods her head steps back away a little, Her smile is brittle.

"And we need you to watch over Jesse. Make sure he doesn't come after us." Ruby adds.

Almost as an after thought, Ruby heads over to where they keep their med supply and pops a few pain killers in her mouth, she takes a swallow of water to finish them. Wincing softly as her throat tugs.

"Hold down the fort as they say." Ruby mutters as she swallows more water. "And try and eat, try the dried fruit, not the meats and nuts."

They all head to the front door, Dina shuts and locks it behind them. Ruby fusses with the radio for a moment while Ellie opens her map.

"Rout 5, we stay on that and we're good" Ellie says.

"Alright," Ruby checks over her weapons. "Lead the way short stuff."

Ellie gives her the evil eye.

Ruby just smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have started working Full time again. I work as a chef so it is incredibly draining. Updates will be slower due to this. I support two people and a home so I need to make that money!
> 
> Thank you all again for continuing to read this! It means a lot to me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Bad news first, Probably for sure going down to One chapter a week for a little while. When I get home from work I'm just pretty brain dead. 
> 
> Good news is that the next chapter is done and the one after it is almost done so I may post a second chapter this week anyway because I got a lot done on Sunday! >.> No judge me....
> 
> Enjoy!

**Ruby - Months ago  
**  
"What do you call someone with no body and no nose?" Ellie looks up from the joke book. "Nobody knows!"

Ruby groans and tosses back half the whisky in her glass. Ellie had found a joke book on her patrol and was torturing her with it while Cat stood with a few friend catching up. It had only been a few days since she'd fixed there TV and Cat had been the one to ask her to come with them for drinks. Very much interested in finding out who the artist was behind her tattoos. Ruby didn't have the heart to lie outright and tell the girl he was probably very dead in this world.

Ellie gave her a crooked grin, eyes lit up with good humour and Ruby felt her heart flutter. The poor girl was so grim sometimes that seeing her smile was a treasure and it didn't help it was Ellie. Ellie fucking Williams.

"Please luv, spare this gentle soul more of your terrible, terrible jokes." Ruby pleads with her.

Ellie just grins wider and takes a sip from her own drink. They had Whisky and Whisky with a bit more Whisky. Ruby would kill for some Rum. Caramel flavoured. Her mouth waters at the thought. It was rare a trader comes through with stuff that's not home brewed or so Ruby heard.

Ellie opens her mouth to tell another one when the door in the back opens, Dina and Jesse come in looking a tag bit flushed. Ruby wrinkles her nose. She really does not want to think about the two of them doing anything. Ellie looks back and her face lights up a bit more. Their drinking had mellowed her out a bit. Ruby was a tad bit more chatty herself.

"Dina!" Ruby waves at them.

Dina smiles when she see's her and it gets bigger when she notices Ellie there as well. Dina's face only falls a little bit when looks around and finds Cat talking to her friends. The couple makes their way over and settles into the booth with them, Dina next to Ellie and Jesse sliding in next to Ruby. She smiles at the man.

"Hey you two, how's it going." Dina asks.

Jesse waves over the server on shift and gets them a round of drinks. How things work, Ruby found out, was that you accurred credits to buy things by working. Petrol accurred you quiet a bit because it was a big risk to your life, regardless if it was quiet or not. Ruby wasn't hurting, her job wasn't easy but she probably didn't have as many as the guys around her. Maria had been quick to realise that Ruby was very good at fixing all things electronic and mechanical and pretty much promoted her to doing some of the big jobs around town.

The drinks were brought over in short order and they all clinked glasses like they were classy people. Ellie ended up snort laughing into her drink when Ruby sips her drink loudly pretending to taste test it. Dina rolled her eyes at their antics. This was Ruby s fourth drink and she was pretty drunk. The whisky made here was potent stuff. 

It was a Friday, the tipsy bison was starting to get packed and the people were well on their way to getting very drunk. Ruby wouldn't be surprised if fights broke out. They always did on Fridays. People with grudges from the weeks work blowing off steam the only way they knew how. Drinks, fighting and sex.

Ruby kinda wished Cat had asked them out to drinks another day. Ruby wasn't in the mood to be hit on by drunk men today. Her mood was good and it would only be soured by that happening and it always happened.

"I am, drink" Ruby says at last.

Ellie snorts into her drink again.

"I think you meant drunk." Dina says with a big smile.

"I know what I'm saying!" Ruby shoots back.

Jesse chuckles beside her.

"I think maybe you should slow down." He lightly suggests.

Ruby gives him the side eye and slowly sips her drink, She was, she was just a light wight and being with Ellie was making her nerves freak out. 

"Hey Ladies!" A male voice said from beside the table.

Ruby stifled a groan. It was Elliot. She'd done a job in his house a few days ago and that seemed to make it his mission to hit on her, A lot and annoyingly. Guy would just not take a hint.

"Elliot." Dina says softly.

There's an annoyed glint in her eyes too, seemed Ruby wasn't the only one to be on the receiving end of his supposed charm. Elliot turns to Ruby with what he thinks is a charming smile.

"Ruby, Thanks again for fixing that AC unit. Would have been sweating my balls off this week otherwise" He says with a laugh.

Ruby smiles politely but her body screams disinterest.

"You're welcome"

Elliot rubs a hand through his hair.

"Can I get you a drink?"

Ruby shakes her head and holds up her mostly still full glass.

"No thanks, I'm good for now" 

He seems to finally notice how awkward he's making the air in the booth.

"Well uhh, I'll see you around." He says hopefully. 

Elliot finally leaves and Ruby feels her shoulders relax a little bit. God she hated conversations like that. It was hard to outright say, 'sorry mate, I'm gay and not interested' and hope half the room doesn't turn on you. Dina turns to her with an eye roll. 

"You too huh." She says with a grin.

Ruby groans and rubs her face.

"For the last three days. He always finds out where I'm working and likes to stand there talking about his job and how great he is at it how I should be impressed by his ability to move hay bails"

Dina laughs and takes a gulp of her drink.

"So they moved him to farm rotation. Ohh that must suck for the other farm hands. He just doesn't know when to shut up."

Elliot wasn't so bad, just persistent and annoying or at least Ruby hoped he was this way.

"So I heard you were looking to get out of the dorms?" Jesse asked her.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at him, how'd he found that out.

"Maria mentioned it when I was heading to give her a report." He answered her unasked question.

Ruby relaxed a little bit more.

"I don't mind it but half the people snore and are to inquisitive for my tastes."

And she honestly wanted her own space. Dina's head cocked to one side as she gave Ruby a scrutinising look. Ruby stared back with eyes that wouldn't sit still.

"Wanna move in with me?" Dina asked at last.

Ruby heard Ellie choke a bit on her drink and Jesse smiled, he was such a good guy, he'd been aiming for this.

"Sure?" Ruby asked and kind of answered.

"We can have a Trial period, you know, in case we drive each other nuts." Dina started with a smile, Ruby just blinked at her. "My sister," Dina huffed out a breath. "isn't around, I have the room and I'd rather it be a friend then some random stranger Maria picks."

Ruby's brow furrowed, was Dina's sister dead? In the game it was pretty vague but leaned toward that way. Ruby honestly hoped not, she seemed really cool. Ruby nodded her head and smiled at Dina. It was probably the best offer she was going to get. 

Ruby hoped she didn't fuck this up.

  
**Ruby & Ellie & (Dina - Radio) - Present**  
  
Rout 5, follow it and they would be good. Easy right? with the amount of shit in their way, not so much really. Ellie didn't seem to much interested in talking so Ruby kept quiet. The other woman had a lot to think about. Dina murmured quietly into her ear, reading from the book once again. Ruby made soft comments back every now and then just so Dina knew she was paying attention.

They avoided the store with sleeping infected as they didn't really need supply's but Ellie did make a note of where it was in case they came back this way and the infected were awake. Ruby stared at them for a little bit too long.

"You really are fascinated by them." Ellie commented as she took Ruby's hand and tugged her away.

"A little, I mean, it's a morbid curiosity because, ya know, at the end of the day, they are one of the reasons the world is like this." Ruby answered.

Ellie let go of her hand when they were far enough away. Ruby almost let out a squeal when a cat shot past them. She followed after it a little and Ellie came around to round her up pretty quickly, she knew how much Ruby loved cats and if she got her hands on it, there would be no way she'd let it go.

"Stay on task please?" Ellie asked her softly.

Ruby sighed and looked over to where the cat was hiding and nodded. When they got back to Jackson, she was getting a cat. Fuck what everyone else has to say.

"Ok"

They continue on up the hill and into their first road block, quiet literally, the road wasn't passable, they'd have to go around.

"Fuck. So much for following the road." Ellie muttered quietly.

The building to the side of them looked like it would be passable. Ruby climbed up onto a bin and over the fence. Ellie followed after and they both had a look around. The wall over would be a bit too tall for one person.

"Here, I'll boost you" Ruby said as she crouched.

No need for Ellie to figure out how to get the bin in the building out. Ellie clambered up her form and on top of the wall. Even though Ruby probably didn't need it she leaned down with her hand to help the taller woman up. Ruby took her arm and Ellie pulled her up onto the wall. Damn Ellie had some strength to her, her build would be almost perfect for parkor, she'd have to try teaching Ellie some and try to remember the safety lessons she had when first starting out.

They slid down the other side and Ruby went over to the gate door and opened it. Ellie looked at her.

"Just in case." Ruby said.

Up the stairs and even more climbing they came to a pretty awesome view of the buildings and surrounding area. They could also see the hospital from there. Ruby would guess they had maybe 2 hours to get there with all the shit she could see in the way. 

"There's the hospital. Fuck, I thought we'd be closer." Ellie muttered as she jotted something down in her book.

Ruby smiled, she'd seen Ellie doing that every now and then. The only problem with that thing is if it slipped into the wrong hands, But then again Ellie used short hand and it would only be stuff she understood.

Ellie broke the window into the information centre and they entered. A lot of places were in still pretty good nick and this was one of them. The only way down was to crawl under some scaffolding and drop. It was pretty high so Ruby went first then Ellie followed with Ruby catching her hips so she didn't crash down onto it.

"Thanks" Ellie whispered after Ruby let go.

Dropping down to the bottom floor was not so tricky after that, they landed on a planter and then they were on the bottom. Ruby looked around and the fine hairs on her neck rose. Ellie was already ahead of her so Ruby jogged to catch up. They entered a door, deeper into the building. It was dark so they both turned on their lights.

"Ellie," Ruby said quietly, Ellie looked at her. "This is a perfect area for infected."

Ellie looked around, only just noticing it really was, both drew weapons and continued on a bit more slowly. Ruby's nose wrinkled at the smell.

"Ugh, it stinks in here," Ellie commented and looked back at her. "This must be worse for you."

Ruby's face was all Ellie needed to look at to confirm it. It was the stale smell of the building, rotting bodies and infected. The further they went in the easier it was to see where some of the smell was coming from. 

Dead WLF.

"Fucking Wolves." Ellie spit out.

Ruby grunted her agreement as they passed them. They both looked down at the bloody footprints leading from the body and then at each other. They knew only one type of infected that were this mobile.

"Stalkers" Ellie said.

Ruby agreed as she scaled the stuff in the way of the door and went over it. The urge to sneeze hit her as she landed in the room. Ellie dropped down beside her and they both eyed one another. Spores danced between them. Ruby couldn't help the tiny grin that formed on her face as she saw the twinkle enter Ellie's eyes, the other girl was loving having someone she could share this with.

The noise of chewing drew their gaze to the front where 4 Stalkers were eating a dead wolf. Ellie grimaced at the confirmation. When the stalkers looked and saw them they all scattered.

"Shit." Ruby grunted as she readied her shotgun.

"Back to back?" She asked Ellie.

Ellie nodded and they slowly moved forward. Ruby took point and Ellie pressed against her back. Step by step they moved forward. It was a maneuver tought to get through this type of situation. Stalkers were deadly. Infected assassins basically. Ruby took it slow and steady, Ellie pressed against her back tightly.

It wasn't till they were almost to the back of the room that the stalkers decided they had been waiting long enough to strike. They poured in from three different ways. Two from two doors and a third from a broken wall. Ruby waited till the one she had her eyes on got close enough for her to slam the butt of her shotgun across its face, staggering it enough that she could shoot it in the gut. It fell with a scream clutching at its stomach. 

Ruby really had to wonder about the theory that infected people were just trapped inside themselves. She pushed it aside as Ellie yelled, she was battling with the two that came from the doors. Ellie had switched to her machete, swiping at the infected when they came close but they were dancing out the way. Ruby rushed one and grabbed it around the waist then pivoted tossing her wight and the infected, slamming herself down, the infected in front. She grunted with the impact, the infected wiggled around trying to get her off but Ruby only need a moment to lift herself up and plant a knee square in its back, It still tried but the leverage gave Ruby the chance to pull her pistol and shoot it in the back of the head. By the time she was done Ellie had managed to hack into the other infected's neck, killing it. 

Both panted as they gathered themselves and Ruby sneezed again and cleared her throat. She was reaching her limit for spores. Ellie gave her a worried look.

"Don't worry, I tested myself several times. It really just makes me congested. It's pretty gross honestly." Ruby said softly, holstering her pistol.

"Alright, where now?" Ellie replayed looking more at ease.

Ruby looked over her shoulder at the window.

"Out? clean air for a few minuets. Clear myself and I'll be good again for a while." Ruby answered.

Ellie broke the window and they both paused, Nothing came for them. Ruby made made a disapproving noise when Ellie when to climb through.

"Make it a little safer, Jesus, no wonder you always come back with scrapes." Ruby told her as she cleared out more glass.

Ellie made a face at her but waited and climbed through after Ruby was happy. Ruby followed and they both took nice deep breath of clean air.

"I'm guessing you can taste it too?" Ruby asks her as they move up the stairs.

Ellie huffs.

"Yeah, pretty fucking gross if you ask me. One of the reasons I never made a big fuss about the mask." Ellie replies.

Ruby looks over at her with an inquisitive look.

"Tell you another time." Ellie answers.

When they get as high as they can go Ruby looks over at the other fire escape.

"Oh fuck me..." Ellie mutters as she looks as well.

It's a dangerous jump for her, less so for Ruby.

"I'll go first, I wont let you fall." Ruby tells her with a grin.

Ruby backs up a bit then runs forward, leaping when she reaches the end. The landing is hard but she softens it with a roll. With a soft puff of breath she rises and looks back, giving Ellie a thumbs up. Ellie is looking at her and seems to be talking herself up a bit. Ruby watches as she backs up and then copies Ruby's run up, jumping and then landing less than gracefully. She stands and shakes her ankles and wrists out.

"Ugh felt that" Ellie grumbles

Ruby takes Ellie's hands and gives her wrists a soft massage.

"When we get back. I'm showing you how to land without risk of braking something." Ruby mutters as she works.

Ellie grins up at her, eyes lit up.

"Promise?" She asks softly.

Ruby lets out a slow breath and gives into her urges for once. She cups Ellie's cheek and kisses her lips softly. Ruby pulls back after a few seconds, Ellie chases her but Ruby puts a stop to it. They really didn't have the time for longer kisses.

"I promise." Ruby says, voice low.

Ellie swallows and lets out a shaky breath. Ruby grins and kisses her forehead before letting go. They move over to an open window and peer in. The drop is probably about the same but Ellie could lower herself down so Ruby can catch her.

So that's what they do, Ruby drops down into the spore-filled room and pauses. When nothing comes screaming at her she waves Ellie down. Ellie hops onto the tiny shelf and drops down into Ruby's arms. Ruby sets her down and they look around.

"Back to Back?" Ruby asks again.

"Yeah." Ellie agrees.

Moving slow and sure they once again make their way through the rooms, it only become complicated when Ellie spots a Clicker. 

"Shit" She mutters and Ruby looks over her shoulder at the wandering Clicker.

"Fuck." Ruby agrees.

Ruby pulls out one of her bombs and arms it.

"On three," She flips the open the fuse. "One, two," She presses it, starting the reaction in the bomb. "Three!" She lobs it at the clicker.

Three more stalkers run over to the clicker investigating the clatter a second before the home made grande goes off. Ruby rushes over with Ellie and they finish the infected off before they can get their bearings back. The sounds of movement above them is worrying as it gets loud.

"Fuck, lets get out of here!" Ellie urges.

No more infected rush them but the sounds of many feet moving around above them have both hurrying for a way out. Ellie finds it first and calls Ruby over. They crash against the door as the Stalkers start dropping down from a gap above in droves. They make it through and slam the door back, Ruby tossing her entire body behind the move, she ignores the gross cracking as she assumes an infected got their fingers crushed. 

Ellie cries out as a stalkers tackles her from the side driving her toward the window. Ruby growls as more bodies slam against the door, She fumbles to lock it as Ellie and the stalker struggle. The lock clicks into place just as the window behind Ellie brakes and the stalker pushes her through, going over with her.

Ruby rushes to the window just in time to see them both disappear into the water.

"Ellie!" Ruby screams.

Ruby searches the water with desperate eyes but the flow is strong and fast. If Ellie surfaced it wouldn't be here.

"Ruby! Ruby! Whats going on." Dina asks over the radio.

"Ellie was pushed into the water by an infect. I don't see her." Ruby tells her.

"Ruby, its ok, Ellie's a strong swimmer, She knows what to do." Dina pauses. "Can you follow her?" 

Ruby makes a fearful sound.

"Dina, I'm terrified of Black Water!" Ruby mages to get out.

Her eyes are stuck on the moving water and she can feel her heart beating like a drum, breathing coming in shorter and shorter pants as she starts to panic. It's dark and she can't see the bottom, the infected fell in, what if its still alive down there. 

_What if...._

"Ruby, Ruby listen to me. It's ok, you're not in the water." Dina tells her calmly. "You need to find another way around. I know you can do it, Ellie will be ok." 

"Ok," Ruby takes a step back from the window and closes her eyes to cut off the sight. "Ok" She says again, mostly to herself. "I can do this." She mutters.

"You can," Dina adds softly. "Meet up outside the hospital, don't go inside without Ellie."

"Yeah." Ruby answers.

Ruby turns and looks down the corridor where the infected came from.

This was bullshit! she knew Ellie would be good on her own, she knew! but that didn't stop the fearful beat of her heart. She'd already changed things. What if this world had adapted to her being here. What if Ellie needed her help now to get through this. Ruby would never forgive herself if Ellie died and neither would Dina.

What the fuck was she supposed to do.

Ruby's heart began to slow with the water away from her gaze. She wasn't afraid of water, she was afraid of what could be in it. The blackness all around you, anything could come from anywhere. That is what she was fearful of, The monster beneath the bed in other words.

Looking out the window again did nothing but make her heart begin to rush as her eyes dropped to the water. Ellie would be fine, She had to believe she would be fine. Ruby faced the interior and walked deeper into it, there had to be a way out somewhere. Getting to the hospital would be easy if she get out this fucking building. 

Ruby found a door that led to a set of stairs going up and went up as far as it would let her before debris got in the way and she had to find a side door that would let her out. She ended up going back down a floor before a door would open. The rush of spores almost had her sneezing again but she managed to hold it in. No doubt there would be infected.

Wandering around slowly yielded another window higher up on the fire escape that would possibly let her out onto the roof. As she eyed the glass the hairs on the back of her neck rose and Ruby ducked just as an infected launched itself at her. It crashed into the window, shattering it. seizing the opportunity, Ruby grabbed it by the back of the head and savagely slammed its face down into the broken glass repeatedly until it stopped moving. 

With a soft growl she let it drop from her hands and clambered through the now open window. She avoided looking down at the rushing water and instead focused on looking along the building and up it. The roof was about two floors up, the fire escape went up then cut off. As it was, she's was lucky it went up as high as it did.

It took more time than she wanted it too but Ruby got to the roof and looked out. The hospital was still down the way. If she wasn't so damn scared of it, jumping in the water would honestly be the fastest way, but that wasn't going to happen. Not in this life time.

With an aggravated sigh she looks over at the building across from her, it's lower down but the roof is clear. Ruby looks around, she has a good run up and a good landing space but even still, its a stupid move. Her teacher would probably tell her that if she wanted to brake her legs there were better ways.

"Dina," Ruby takes a breath. "I might be about to do something stupid" 

Ruby can hear the crackle of Dina shifting.

"Ruby, what are you going to do." She asks, voice low and worried.

"I need to get to another building, I'd have to backtrack an hour through a heavily infested nest to get around." Ruby huffs a laugh. "Ellie went the easy way honestly."

Ruby eyes up the gap between the buildings.

"I have to jump, its further than I've ever gone and dangerous." Ruby finishes.

"Ruby, if its the only way..."

Ruby can hear the worry not only for herself but the nagging worry about Ellie.

"It's not but going back has about the same risk." Ruby pauses and goes about securing all her equipment. "Dina, If I brake something..."

Dina cuts her off.

"You wont Ruby, You know what you're doing."

Ruby shakes herself and backs up as far as she can.

"Well here goes nothing."

Ruby runs for the ledge and leaps out into the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested Ruby's fear of black water is a thing and its called Thalassophobia, such a mouth full.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know I didn't promise another update but I still wanted to try for one last week. 22 turned into a monster so it pushed 21 to its weekly update time. :/
> 
> Anyway Enjoy.

**Ruby - Months Ago**

Farm rotation, everyone had to do it at some point. Ruby told Maria she'd work with the horses and nothing else. The older woman got fussy but Ruby had put her foot down. She just did a dam work over, there was no way in hell she was going to work her ass off on farm rotation after that. Maria had agreed after Ruby had made it clear she'd never do another one if she didn't get her way a little bit.

So here she was, standing in front of a big black stallion, who was very injured and she had to help him. They did mention off hand that he was very fussy and would probably try and kick her in the face. He huffed and stamped his feet as she came closer almost as if reading her thoughts. 

"All right boy," Ruby said softly. "I'm not going in there today."

Ruby held her hand out with half an apple, she moved it slowly closer so he could keep his eyes on her until his nose was sniffing at it. He took it off her and happily backed up munching away. She leaned against the stall, close enough that he could smell and see her but far enough she could move away if he turned his back and tried to kick her.

This would go on for a few days, building up his trust with her until she could rub a hand up his nose. Slowly it moved up to rubbing around his face, then down his neck. 

Soon enough he was letting her rub him down with a brush. She got a good look at his wound and winced. It was nasty but with him being inside away from other horses and things he could rub it on it was not as bad as it could be. It took another few days of brushing and feeding him before he let her clean the wound.

It was the day after she'd gotten to it that he came up to the stall door, pushing against it to see her. It brought a smile to her face.

"Ah see, it feels better now I bet." She muttered to him as she rubbed a hand down his nose.

Ruby gave him his treat and went about her task of mucking out the stables. It took her about an hour and many many trips in and out. By the time she was done, her muscles hurt and she was sweating. 

The black stallion was back at his door, waiting for her.

"I need to give you a name boy" She whispered to him. 

Ruby looked him over, not a spot of white on him anywhere and with her brushing him every day his coat was shiny.

"Midnight. I know it's not terribly inventive but I think it will suit you" She tells him.

Midnight brushes his face against her chest.

"Yeah, it's time to get you out again. Try not to trip over a fence this time" 

Ruby puts a rope bridle on him and leads him out, he tugs a little bit but follows her when he seems to realize she's leading him out. Once out she lets the lead go and watches as he shoots off. Ruby smiles as she makes her way over to a fence to sit on it and watch him. He was a wild thing, galloping up and down until his chest was heaving and sweat had gathered on his coat.

It goes this way for days, he only comes in because she bribes him with more treats until one day he just trots up to her and waits. Ruby laughs as she pats him.

"You know you'll get treats if you come to me eh"

Midnight huffs and shuffles. Ruby would guess he's hungry, she takes him inside and feeds him. 

The next day when he comes up to her Ruby climbs onto his back. He shuffles around a bit, almost like he wants to buck but Ruby just whispers to him, stroking a hand down his neck. He gets used to her being there and trots around a little bit before heading inside. 

It's a day like this that the main farm head finds her riding on his back, Blanket covering it and him just running wherever he wants to with Ruby holding the reins to the bridle. Ruby is gently guiding him, not with her feet but with the rains. His side was a lot better but it was probably still tender.

After leading him inside, getting him food and brushing him down the boss comes over.

"What the fuck did you do to that horse?" He asks.

Ruby gives him a confused look.

"He's usually so aggressive and bucked everyone that tried to ride him, no matter what we did." He elaborates.

Ruby looks back at Midnight who's happily eating his tea.

"I dunno, gave him the time of day?" She answers.

The boss shakes his head.

"You keep looking after him and he's yours, heard you were looking to go on maintenance runs anyway so you're gonna need a horse." 

Ruby rubs her jaw. Maria was rotating her off Farm after a month at it. It was unusual but then again Ruby was good at fixing things, she wasn't going to question it, even if it meant less time with Midnight.

But it meant more time with her Favorite three people.

"Sure" She answers.

"You got a name for 'em?" the boss asks.

Ruby grins.

"Midnight."

  
  


**Ruby & (Dina - Radio)**

While Heights were not her thing, Ruby wasn't afraid of them but the minute she looked down and saw the water, She knew she'd made a mistake. The landing was hard and her roll turned into a slide that had her hitting the small wall at the end of the roof rather hard. With a groan she slowly forced herself to sit up. Pain blossomed across her body and arms but she checked herself over anyway for brakes. 

Bad scrapes on both her elbows but they weren't deep and they wouldn't scar if she looked after them. She tested her legs and winced at the slight ping of pain in her tailbone. Muscles strained but nothing broken or sprained. 

Ruby got up and slowly went through her warm up, testing her body and was happy to find other than a few aches and her scraps. She was good, the shock of the impact had worn away. Lady luck was once again showing her favour. Ruby knew this supernatural like luck would probably run out sometime but for now she was happy for it. She was still going to bruise like a bitch though.

"Ruby?" Dina whispered across the line.

Ruby rolled her shoulders and started to tug her gear free into their normal spots.

"I made it, just a bit banged up but I'm good to go." Ruby told her.

The huge sigh of relief was sharp in her ear and Ruby winced a little at not saying anything sooner.

"I think I broke my personal record."

Dina scoffed and then chuckled a little bit, it sounds strained. 

"You're an idiot." She said softly.

Ruby smiled even though Dina wouldn't be able to see it.

"I guess we figured out what you're attracted to then." Ruby tossed back lightly.

Dina barked out a big laugh this time.

"You're right, I'm attracted to the idiots who like to try and get themselves killed!"

Ruby winced, yeah that was a bad thing to be attracted too.

"But, you're my idiots and I wouldn't change you," She sighs again, this one sounding fond. 

"Even if you really should, you'd live longer." She mutters.

Ruby walks along the edge of the roof and finds the fire escape, she makes her way down to the street, sometimes having to flip to the outside to get past a blockage. Once on the ground her gaze fell to the water. A shiver racked her frame but she was on solid ground and the fear was controllable now that she wasn't panicking.

The water was pretty direct, she could follow it and hope to run into Ellie but if she went with the game then Ellie came up in the sewer and then into a train station that moved out into a park. Where she'd run into scars and then get an arrow in the shoulder.

Ruby felt her blood run cold, Arrow in the shoulder that Ellie rips out. No no no, that would cause more harm than anything else. Ruby really hoped Ellie would recognise that the whistles were warnings and stick low. Ruby turned the mic of for a moment to spit out a few curses before flicking it back on and following the water. If she met up with Ellie it wouldn't be here with her standing around like a fool thinking about things that may or may not happen.

"Dina?" Ruby calls out softly.

Dina hums inquisitively.

"I need you to guide me, Ellie has the map and While I have a general Direction..."

"If you have to go around a blockage you may end up lost." Dina finishes for her. "Okay, Do you know where you are right now?"

Ruby looks around and spots a worn down street sign, she relays it to Dina.

"Right, you're not far. Carry on this street bypassing two turns on the right then take the third." 

Dina says, Ruby can hear the squeak of a marker as Dina notes things down.

Ruby makes it down two streets before she has to go around a blockage and it ends up costing her a lot of time, even with her ability to climb, some things are just not safe to scramble over. She ends up having to cut through what would have been a bakery. The ovens give it away and Ruby feels a pang in her stomach for the fresh bread that's baked every morning. Well if you were lucky to get some.

"Ugh, when we get back I'm having a bread bonanza." Ruby mutters.

Dina snorts.

"You really like bread?" She asks.

"Freshbaked is awesome, add a bit of melted butter or olive oil and you set for a snack." Ruby can almost feel herself drooling. "Gotta be warm though!" She adds.

Dina laughs warmly.

"I'll have to remember that." She says.

Ruby's stomach growls softly and she rubs it. Eating at the moment would be a mistake, if she had to kill someone it would probably end up on the floor. Instead she took a few sips of water and was done with it. 

"Okay, I'm back on the street" Ruby says as she looks around.

The street signs are covered up with overgrown moss and Ivy it would take time Ruby didn't feel she had to uncover it. Instead she headed down the street further before hitting another sign, this one partially uncovered. Ruby read it out to Dina.

"Good! Not far at all now." Dina said cheerfully. 

Ruby climbs over more debris and chances a look up, the crane with the bridge is up there. She can see the crane even through the cloud cover but the bridge is harder to spot. Ruby bites her lip, she could follow it back to the aquarium. The only problem being she'd be leaving Ellie on her own and how would she explain this to Dina. She thinks it over for a few more minutes before dismissing it. The risk would be too great, not only to Ellie but herself as well. 

"Spread out! Find her! Issac is not happy" A male voice calls out.

Ruby lets out an aggravated noise and ducks into a building.

"Did I hear him right?" Dina asks. "Her?"

Ruby hums lowly.

"I don't think it's Ellie, unless she found a straight shot to the hospital and started shooting the place up." Ruby muttered lowly to Dina. "She knows better." Ruby added after a second.

The going is even slower now that she has WLF to deal with and the itch to go faster starts to really bother her. The need to just move and stop taking it slow. Patients was indeed a much needed vertue here, going fast and hard could work but it always got people killed or injured or even both. 

The WLF grunts are grumbling and moaning to each other about how they shouldn't be doing this shitty job, how they should be back at base enjoying a hot shower and cooked food. 

"Are we sure Abby even came this way?" One calls out.

Ruby freezes to listen.

"She got out by going through the basement, the crazy bitch. It empties out here but honestly, she's long gone" Another calls back.

"Fuck, can we just say we looked and go back?" Another yells.

The one closest to Ruby grunts and scratches his ass, gun held loose.

"Fuck you Adam, you wanna get in trouble with the big boys, you go back. We gotta stay out here for at least an hour before heading back." The second replies. "But we don't havta look" He adds.

They all laugh and Ruby rolls her eyes as they walk into a building across from her. God no wonder they were shit. Everyone in Jackson did their job, anyone found slacking got put on farm rotation for punishment. Everyone hated farm rotation, it was physically demanding and you came home every day smelling of shit.

Ruby blows a breath out and peeks over where she's hiden. The basement was just ahead of here then.

"So she was there." Ruby mutters to herself.

"Who?" Dina asks.

"Abby, She came out of the hospital this way apparently. They want to capture her." Ruby muttered back as she slowly made her way forward.

There was an intake of breath.

"Fuck Ruby..." Dina started.

Ruby cut her off.

"I know. If I'd have been faster I could have cut her off."

"That's not what I was going for." Dina tried again. "We have no idea if she's with her friends. She could have killed you and I'd have no way of telling Ellie until she comes back and that's if she didn't go looking for you!"

Ruby can hear Dina getting herself worked up.

"Dina, it didn't happen. You need to let the what if's go. I know it's hard to do but for now, I'm ok, just banged up from my jump."

Dina takes a few deep breaths and Ruby can hear the rumble of Jesse's voice but not what he's saying.

"Okay, Okay, I'm good, you're almost there." Dina tells her.

Ruby looks ahead and sure enough she can make out the tall white building with the red cross splashed across its front. Going in the front would be a bad idea but going through the basement.

"Dina, I might have to enter the hospital from the basement, I don't think I'm going to be able to get around without alerting them."

Dina sighed heavily over the line.

"I don't like this."

Ruby rubbed a hand through her hair and scratched the back of her neck.

"I don't either. It's this or find a way back on my own and Ellie will have to as well." 

Ruby bit her lip, she was going to do it regardless of what Dina wanted. The other girl could hate her if she wanted but Ruby was going into that hospital and she was going to give Nora a peace of her mind and not let Ellie go down that dark path. 

"Keep the line open? Please.." Dina asked softly.

"Of course." Ruby answered. 

With that out the way, the tall woman continued on her way forward. The ditches with water grew more and more frequent until she came across what she could only describe as a moat. If Ruby was a betting woman, she'd bet if she followed this around it would end up at the front of the hospital and maybe where Ellie would go in.

It was far too dangerous for Ruby so she went around it and found a place to cross over to the other side. It was easy enough to find the way down that Abby took up and out and even easier to avoid the look out posted across the way. Issics men were really just terrible at what they did.

The Minuet she hit the bottom the urge to sneeze came on strong. Spores were floating about in the last rays of light that shone down the ramp. Ruby flicked her light on and cringed. It was super dark even with Abby turning the power on. All the lights down here were none functional. The sounds of her footsteps were loud in her ears as she tried through the ankle deep water to where she could see the gate that Abby had lifted to get this way.

Ruby didn't have the raw strength Abby did but she was no push over ether. Bending down she slipped her hands into the water and felt the gap at the bottom. She gripped it, squared herself and lifted. It rose slowly with a squeal but was coming up a lot easier then she had thought it would. She lifted it until it was high enough for her to duck under and lower it back down.

This room was more heavy with the spores and Ruby couldn't stop herself from sneezing this time.

"Ugh Fuck me..." She muttered.

"When you get back." Dina shot back.

Ruby chuckled.

"I'll hold you to that."

Dina's chuckle is welcome as Ruby pulls her gun out and checks it over. No doubt Abby had killed the Rat King down here but it wouldn't hurt for her to be safe after all she had not been everywhere and this was ground zero.

Ruby walked deeper into the lower rooms checking each one just in case, but Abby had looted anything useful on her way out it seemed. Well useful in the sense it wasn't medical in nature and not something she wanted to take. Anything down here would honestly be super iffy to take and use due to the huge risk of contamination from everything down here. If it wasn't open then it could be safe. Still she took nothing and made her way through the murky water. The corps of the mutated stalker part of the Rat king gave her pause. The thing was pretty gross to look at, the fungus had hardened over half its body and the other side was dripping in gore where it had torn itself free.

The vent that Abby had tumbled from with the mutate stalker was harder to find, it wasn't that big and her torch was only so good. Getting up to it was an even harder task. She'd checked the doors and most were blocked, only her route out was open. Ruby had to pull a gurney over and climb up onto it, she stood slowly and winced as if shifted, she'd get one chance.

Ruby eyed the edges of the hole and as a caution wrapped her hands in rags. The edges looked sharp and she didn't need to get an infected cut on the hand. She crouched and lept up with all her might and grasped the edges, legs kicking in the air. Ruby could feel the stitches in her arm bunching as she slowly pulled herself up into the hole. She'd have to check none of them burst later. She grunted softly as she slid into the duct. This was so stupid, she should have gone around and gone the easy way.

Resigned to her fate, Ruby crawled forward and around the bend until she made it to the drop down. She moved forward and leveraged herself down so that she landed on her feet.

This was the room with the rat king body and it didn't take her long to spot the ugly bastard.

"Jesus fucking christ." Ruby couldn't help but mutter.

"What?" Dina asked, slightly alarmed.

"Rat King." Ruby muttered.

"A what?" Dina asked again.

Ruby could almost have slapped herself for the slip.

"It's ah, it's hard to describe really." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck as she looked the creature over. "It's worse than a bloater, like 5 times worse. It's a ground zero infected."

"Ruby!" Dina says, worry colouring her voice.

"Don't worry, it's pretty dead." Ruby kicks it for good measure.

The thing is pretty solid. Abby was a hell of a woman to take this thing down. It really was a pitty she could never join Jackson. Ruby would have loved to make her a friend. Ruby hears Dina sigh in relief before taking a quick breath as if something crossed her mind.

"Ruby what if there's more than one?!" 

Ruby looks around for the hole that Abby once again fell through, this one at least was a lot bigger and easier to find.

"There isn't, well, there is, but not here. This is the product of 20 years of cooking Dina." Ruby says as she moves another gurney over to stand on.

"Was there one at the hospital you stayed at?" Dina asks.

Ruby pauses, there had been but that thing had been asleep or dead. She hadn't had the guts to go any closer to it, not that she would even if she'd been able too, it's nest was pretty easy to spot once you got deep enough. How the fireflies had missed the thing she didn't know, or they hadn't because the place had been sealed off pretty good. There had been a small gap in the barricade, big enough that you could look through and see the nest, see the mess of bodies all stuck together. 

"Yes, It was sealed off really well though and I wasn't interested in going past it, I could see it's well, nest really well though." Ruby paused. "If there's a ground Zero in every hospital, there will probably be a Rat king."

Ruby bites her lip, she really didn't want to worry Dina any more by describing the damn thing so she was going to avoid it. When her and Ellie got back if Dina asked she would tell her. 

"Rat King..." Dina muttered.

Ruby got up onto the gurney and repeated the process as before. The only issue she had was more of the floor broke away as she was holding it almost causing her to fall but her right hand stayed firm and she was able to get herself up out of the hole and onto ground again. Following the path of destruction back to the garage was pretty easy. Any route that was impassable the Rat King had made its own. She never wanted to go up against a living one.

Once in the garage, Ruby checked the military verchels down there and made a pleased sound when she came across a bunch of ammo and a few untouched mini first-aid kits. It was nothing like the kit Abby wanted, just goze, cotton buds, sterile sewing kit, pair of gloves and alcohol wipes. The wipes would be iffy if they had anything else in them that gave them a use by date. 

She put the two she found away in her bag as well as the ammo.

Ruby took a moment to sit in the truck and rest. The thing smelt wet and rusty but the drivers cabin was dry. The glove box even had a notebook and pen. She flipped through to the only page with writing. Ruby read it out loud.

"If anyone reads this, I'm probably dead. My name is Daniel Mackson and the date at the time of writing is November 13th 2013. I'm a private just out of training. " Ruby blew out a breath, she didn't know if she wanted to finish reading this.

"Continue?" Dina asked softly. "Let's hear his last words."

Ruby nodded her head, even though Dina wouldn't be able to see it.

"It's bad, the higher ups wont tell us much but we grunts are not stupid. We see the people down here and I'm scared. There are so many now that they are just telling us to leave the new cases where they are. To not help. There are reports coming in from other hospitals of cases, whatever this thing is, its spreading fast." 

Ruby took a drink from her canteen to clear her throat.

"Half my squad got bitten and are locked up down here. They know it's curtains for you if the infected bite you. Jesus, it's like a Zombie movie come to life, I never thought I'd be writing that. The rest of the boys want to leave, take what we have and just truck across the country away from the infected Zone but I swore to serve my country until death, just like my father did before me."

Ruby scoffs but holds her tongue. 

"I'm writing this because I want whoever finds it to know I died doing what I swore, that I was a brave man in the face of death or maybe I died a coward's death, alone, with a single bullet in the chamber of my gun. You, whoever is reading this, please remember my name. Thank you, Private Daniel Mackson."

Ruby sighs and closes the notebook and folds it away into her bag.

"What do you think happened?" Dina asks.

Ruby takes another sip of her water and rubs a hand across her face, feeling the grime.

"I hope a the rasional part of him woke the fuck up and he left with his squad. These people had no hope. Live's were wasted by the military because they just made stupid choices and were just not prepared for something like this, I don't think anyone was really."

"You sound like you lived it you know." Dina replies.

Ruby sighs, she had partly but that was now a different life.

"No, I just read a lot of things left behind. Ellie does it too."

Ruby hops out of the truck and goes up the stairs into the quarantine zone, the path cleared again by the Rat King, she can see Abby's bloody boot prints following. Ruby would have noped her ass back out of there if she could. Ruby's shoulders droop, then Yara would have died. Ok, she would have screamed her head off but she'd have gotten the kit then noped the fuck out of 

there. 

Ruby couldn't help the morbid part of her that walked over to the nest area the King came out of and had a proper look. She sneezed again when getting close to it, the spores super thick in the air around it. 

"That's the second time you've sneezed, are you reaching your limit?" Dina asked

.

Ruby took a breath and could feel her nose starting to clog, she was.

"Yeah, I think i'll be out of here soon though." Ruby answered.

The nest area was just as gross as the game but a lot more fleshy and bloody, the urge to slip into the hole was there but Ruby wasn't that stupid, or that brave and turned away to find the doors leading out. This entire area was starting to get to her and the itch to get out was starting to flood her body. 

Ruby made her way through the winding area until she came to the door, the spores were almost completely gone now and she could feel her nose clearing. Once out the door, Ruby took a lung full of clean air with a sigh. She hoped that the repeated exposure wasn't doing anything nasty. So far her body seemed to be holding up well, her time limit hadn't changed even with the denser area filled with more spores. 

"I'm out, I'm in the hospital upper area, first level." Ruby whispered softly.

Who knew if the WLF were around here now.

"Find Nora if you can, Ellie might already be with her." Dina replies.

Ruby made a noise of agreement and looked around for a map. Ellie would come through the front and Ruby was close to the back. She took a good look at the map and tried to memorize as much as she could before tracing back along the route Abby took. Ruby looked up to the broken railing and then at the wall and boxes. She climbed up onto them and measured the distance, she'd have to bounce off the wall and hope she got enough height to grab the bottom of the broken railing. 

It took three tries for her to get enough height of the wall rebound to grab the bottom of the broken area. Once again her legs were left swinging in the air as she used her arm strength to pull herself up slowly until all her body was up onto the second floor. 

Ruby sat for a few moments and shook her arms out. The strain was starting to make itself known, any more of this and she'd not be able to climb tomorrow unless she loaded herself up on painkillers and ran the risk of her arms crapping out on her. She got up and rubbed her wrists as she followed Abby's path. She didn't bother looking around as Abby would no doubt have already looted anything useful from the area before dropping down. 

Once Ruby reached the door Nora had left Abby at, she paused and rested a hand on it.

"Okay, pretty sure this place is going to be crawling." 

Dina hummed.

"I'll keep quiet, thanks for,well, indulging me. I know you probably didn't need the distraction." Dina answers.

Ruby grunts and frowns.

"Dina, I would be so much more scared if I didn't have you with me."

Even though Ruby had intended to do this all on her own, the small part of her knew that Ellie and Dina would follow and she wouldn't really be on her own in the end. She should have just gone with them to begin with and not put that constant worry into their minds that she would one day up and leave, Because it honestly could happen. One day the universe might decide she'd done enough and she'd wake up back in her own bed or be back on her way to work, music blasting in her ears.

Dina makes a soft sound.

"I wish I was with you right now."

Ruby smiles and her shoulders relax a little bit.

"I honestly wish you were with Ellie so I know her ass is safe."

Dina chuckles.

"I think she'd say the same in your place."

Ruby huffs and folds her arms across her chest, taking a few steps away from the door. Ellie would leap into flames if it got her closer to her goal. Well, maybe not flames but she was a risk taker.

"I don't take half as many risks as she does."

Dina laughs softly this time.

"I know but you can't say that now you lept from a roof to another roof that may have killed you."

Ruby grunts, Dina had a point.

"Okay fine, I'm sure I'll regret my life choices later."

Dina laughs again.

"Carry on Ruby, Find our girl and our target."

Dina's mic cuts off, the background noise that Ruby had unconsuly been filtering out was gone and Ruby wished it wasn't but she needed all her senses right now.

With one more steady breath, Ruby took the handle of the door again and opened it to enter the hospital proper.

Nora wouldn't know what hit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the strange spacing, I'm using google documents now and Honestly I got super lazy and Don't want to sort that out xD
> 
> Work is Work! I'm hoping new shoes will stop my feet wanting to cut themselves off and run away. xD
> 
> Ah the things we do to ourselves for money eh!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the one day lateness, I got home last night and was starting to edit and my mind was just wandering off.
> 
> Anyway biggest chapter to date now!
> 
> Again sorry for the strange spacing, fixing it makes me lazy. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Also a bit NSFW near the latter half of this chapter.

**Ruby - Months ago**

Ruby blew out a breath as she stared at another door, the sound of music and laughter drifted through the wood. The party was in full swing and she felt so stupid as she hadn't been invited. It was still so soon with her friendship with the other three that it probably hadn't even crossed their minds.

It was Joel's birthday and she wanted to give him a gift.

Ruby was about to knock when the door was wrenched open and there stood Ellie, once again looking very put out. She'd likely been dragged here by Maria and Tommy or even Dina and Jesse who she could hear the voices of calling out to Ellie.

"Ruby?! What are you doing here" Ellie asked surprised.

Ruby shifted from foot to foot and tried to smile.

"I heard it was Joel's birthday, I wanted to give him a gift. I never really thanked him for saving and bringing me here either." She answered.

Ellie blinked surprised her body relaxing slowly as whatever problem she had drifted away with the intrigue of Ruby, who stood before her. It wouldn't go away completely but for now she was distracted.

"He saved you?" Ellie asked softly.

Ruby rubbed a hand across her jaw embarrassed more than anything about her close encounter with major dehydration and starvation.

"Yeah, he's the one that found me out in the forest a while ago."

Things that Ruby couldn't place flashed across Ellie's face but it soon settled on a resigned look. She took a few steps back and waved Ruby inside. Ruby smiled and entered the home, the soft music was not her cup of tea but she could see Joel and Ellie liking it. Ellie led the way inside deeper into the house until they stood in the doorway to the dinner room. Food was spread out over the table as well as drinks. Things had already been eaten, Ruby felt even more awkward now. She should have just dropped it off another day.

Maria was the first one to notice her.

"Ruby! My new favourite mechanic" Maria said with a grin, walking over to her. "What brings you?"

Ruby held up her gift and shrugged her shoulders suddenly very shy now that all eyes were looking at her. She cleared her throat and looked over at Joel, His eyes rested on Ellie a moment before shifting to her, guarded.

"I brought Joel a gift, for his birthday and well, As thanks for saving me." Ruby said softly, slowly.

Joel slowly came over, a drink in his hand.

"Why, you didn't hafta do that" He said, his southern drawl was slightly thick, possibly due to the drink.

"I wanted too and well," She handed the gift over to him. "I didn't want you to keep being mad at me." She finished with a grin.

Joel looked confused as he took the gift, he set his drink down and opened the bag she' d brought the gift in. His intake of breath made her grin turn into a smile as he pulled out two bags of coffee beans.

Tommy broke out in a laugh and came over to slap his brother on the back.

"God damn girl, I think you just made his entire year!" 

Ruby felt her cheeks flush as Ellie groaned beside her.

"Ugh, Coffee." She muttered.

Ruby looked over at her and shrugged.

"I heard he likes it."

Maria puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder, eyes bright with happiness.

"Likes it? he loves the stuff. Almost traded his house to the last trader for a bag until he heard the poor guy just didn't have any. Someone got it all first." Maria said pointedly looking at her.

Ruby chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, that was me."

Joel took this moment to speak.

"Thank you, really. You didn’t have to thank me for saving you." Joel held both bags as if weighing them. "I can't possibly take both, beans are so hard to come by, you must have traded something big for them."

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck.

"I had something he wanted and he gave me all he had for it, don't worry I still have my own beans and some instant."

Joel huffed and nodded his head setting the bags down on the table. He looked up, eyes warm.

"Well, Thank you." He says picking his drink back up and his gaze flashes to Ellie briefly before going back to Ruby. "Why don't you stay, help yourself to some food and drink." He lifts his glass with a crooked smile and Ruby can see where Ellie got it. 

He might not be Ellie's Father in blood but he was in everything else and it hurt that she was so angry at him right now.

"Yeah!" Dina called over. "Come keep us other 'kids' company"

Ellie grunted as Ruby chuckled and nodded her head, Jesse stood near Dina. Everyone went back to what they were doing as Ruby wandered over to the drinks. It gave Ruby the chance to look around. There were more people here than Ruby thought there would be. Two people who were clearly related to Jesse had come over to Maria and were engaging her in conversation. Tommy was talking to Joel who was looking at Ellie's back as she wandered over to Dina. 

Ruby selected a drink and moved over to the two, Dina smiled at her while Ellie just folded her arms, resigned yet again to staying longer now it seemed.

"Sorry I stopped your getaway." Ruby told Ellie softly.

Ellie rolled her eyes and gave Ruby her own crooked grin.

"I'll get over it, but you owe me."

Ruby lifted the drink to her lips and downed half of it.

"Within reason" She countered.

Ellie rolled her eyes again.

"If you keep doing that, they'll roll out your head one day." 

Dina laughed and held herself up by holding Ellie's shoulder,. Ellie looked like she really wanted to roll her eyes again but was holding it back.

"Ass." Ellie muttered.

Ruby hid her smile behind her drink.

  
  


**Ruby & (Dina - Radio) - present**

Ruby slowly moved through the corridors of the hospital, there were voices drifting down from rooms above and Ruby didn't like this place one bit. She wanted to go back into the basement sadly. 

With careful steps Ruby continued until she came across the bridge that spanned the buildings. No lights were on but it was still day. It seemed like the generator Abby had turned on only powered the basement. 

Good for Ruby.

As she slowly made her way across the bridge Ruby couldn't help but check the boxes stacked up there. They were filled with meds and boxed equipment like gloves and masks. Ruby frowned as she picked through the box and checked the labels. Morphine, three different types of antibiotics, more pain medication and a few things she had no idea how to even say the name of.

Ruby felt anger flash through her before she pushed it aside. Issic had all this and was willing to toss it all away for a useless war that would cost both sides greatly. What a fool. Ruby bagged as much of the stuff she could, unboxing them so that they wouldn't make noise and keeping the instructions. Pill form Medication lasted a long ass time if kept in the correct conditions. Once she'd taken as much as she felt comfortable carrying, Ruby moved on.

Voices were louder as she moved down a corridor but the lights were still off. Ruby knew Nora was in a well lit area powered by lights and lamps and a lot of WLF around. Ruby turned a corner and paused, someone was calling out.

"Somebody please!" A voice called out.

Ruby felt her blood freeze, Ellie had beat her here. Shit. That meant Nora would be chased back along the way Ruby had already been, along the bridge back through to the second building. Ruby scrambled to backtrack, she sprinted back along the way she came and through to the second building, she took the route Nora would take and leapt across the open elevator and paused. She had maybe two minutes max to figure something out. 

Ruby quickly thought up a plan.

The door the WLF broke through was sealed off with a cabinet, propped up in a way that would very much stop anyone from trying to get through. Satisfied Ruby back up against the wall next to the open elevator and tightened the wraps on her hands, she flexed them, testing their give. Good enough. 

Ruby took a deep breath, the sounds of boots hitting the floor was the only sign she got before Nora sailed through the gap. The poor woman did a double take just as Ruby's fist cracked her across the face and she fell like a sack of bricks, not out but she was very dazed. Ruby could have a mean hook when she had time to prepare herself. 

Ellie was only seconds behind as Ruby picked Nora up and slung the dazed woman over her shoulder. Ellie had a gun up and pointing before her eyes took in Ruby fully. 

"Ruby!" Ellie gasped out, her gun wavering. 

"Later! let's get somewhere safe. Follow me" Ruby said already leading the way toward the drop down into the spore filled basement. 

Ellie followed without hesitation.

They made it through the door just as crashing came from the one Ruby had sealed off. Voices shouting out orders. Ruby led the way down the corridor and Ellie opened the door. The hole in the floor was easy to see. Ellie peered down into it.

"Spores, she won't make it." Ellie muttered as she looked at Nora.

Ruby shifted Nora so she was in both her arms and her face accessible.

"Ellie, put a mask on her, we'll find somewhere safe down there. The wolves will be slowed down by the spores and the infected sure to be down there."

Ellie's lip pulled up slightly as she wrestled with the request. Ruby could see the shorter woman just wanted them to go down regardless of if Nora had a mask or not but in the end she made a displeased sound and dug it out. Ellie put the mask on Nora and made sure it was secure before moving down into the hole. A crash came from behind Ruby who scrambled to follow, going so far as to slide down on her ass making sure Nora was secure in her grip. The longer she held the woman the more alert she was becoming.

Lights shone down at them just as Ruby hit the bottom and shooting started , they both moved away, into better positions with cover. Ruby set Nora down and went about quickly securing her hands with wire out her pocket, stuff she always had there out of habit. 

"Down there! After them!" A male voice shouted.

"Wait! There are fucking spores, masks on!" another called out. 

The wolves dropped down as Nora became more awake and started to struggle. Ruby pulled her tight against her chest and held the bottom of the mask the threat clear.

"Fight me and I rip this off, make a sound and I rip this off and you die a slow death trapped inside your own mind until some poor bastard puts a bullet between your eyes." Ruby whispered harshly into Nora's ear, Ruby was not going to play games and chase Nora down. 

Nora froze against her chest and nodded slowly, her chest was heaving from where Ruby had her other arm keeping her secure. The wolve's flashlights swung across the room.

"The fucks the power doing on!" One said.

"Doesn't matter. Fucking find them!" Another responded.

Ruby looked over at Ellie and mimed tossing something. Ellie took a bottle out of her backpack and tossed it over behind the wolves, the smash was loud. The clickers were out seconds after the noise of the glass shattering reached them. The screams of the infected clash with the screams of the wolves as they shoot at the clickers. 

These clickers are tough bastards though having been down here for more than 20 years and not giving into the urge to die and spread out, instead getting almost armour across their bodies.

The wolves all die, only managing to kill two infected. Ellie easily manages to take out the third as it wanders looking for more victims. Clickers necks are still vulnerable places surprisingly.

Ruby stands and pulls Nora with her, keeping the woman in front as they move toward the doors up the stairs. Ellie opens it and goes through, gun out and ready but no one is waiting on the other side. Ruby guides Nora after her, hand firmly on the back of the woman's neck gripping it. Once they are through Ellie blocks it.

Ruby can feel Nora trembling under her hand as the situation settles into her. They make their way forward down to the place where Ellie in the game tortures Nora. The red glow casts an ominuse air and Ruby secures Nora to a pipe against the wall. Nora turns to look at them, eyes flashing between them both. Ellie starts pacing.

"You're both breathing spores, there was only one girl...." Nora trailed off.

Ellie pauses and picks up a pipe that’s lay on the ground, she licks her lips.

"You a firefly?" She asks.

Nora scoffs.

"There are no fireflies anymore. That asshole saw to that." She spits out.

Ruby catches the pipe before it can hit Nora in the face. Nora flinches back, Wide eyes flickering from Ruby back to Ellie, perhaps grasping the concept finally that Ellie is done playing around and the only thing keeping her safe is Ruby. 

Ellie gets close to Ruby and stares up at her, teeth bared. Angry, hurt, wrathful. Ruby stares back and takes the pipe off the smaller girl slowly, their eyes never wavering from each other. 

"Not this way Ellie" She whispers. "I don't want to think of you the same way I think of them when my nightmares bring me back to that basement."

Ellie flinches away from her as if struck, her mouth trying to form the words she doesn't have as the realization of what she was about to do strikes home. It was an incredibly low blow, but one Ruby had to make. Ruby turns to Nora, giving Ellie time to collect herself. 

"I'll make this easy on you Nora, I want to know where Abby is, if you tell us, We'll let you live." Ruby pauses and looks down at the pipe. "If not, I take that mask off and we find out if you have immunity." 

Ruby looks into Nora's eyes, sees fear and a stubborn will. Ruby sighs and moves closer, Nora flinches away but she’s stuck as Ruby gets close. Ruby flicks the mic on her radio off and gets close to Nora's ear.

"I'll tell you a secret Nora, I already know where she is, I know what she came here for, Trauma kit for compartment syndrome for Owen right?" Ruby leans back and can see the utter surprise in Nora's eyes. 

Ruby gets close again.

"You won't die today if you tell her, you'll get free, you'll live, you'll get to watch the Wolves die needlessly against the Scars when that storm hits. Maybe Issac will forgive you for letting Abby go and bring you along to die on that island instead." 

Ruby can feel herself getting angry, the urge to just wrap her hands around Nora's neck is strong.

"Or maybe he'll put you in one of those cages he likes so much and show you a good time with a knife." Ruby hisses out lastly.

Ruby leans away and looks at Nora, she's breathing more deeply and that stubborn will has been washed away with more fear, close to terror.

Nora's eyes flick to Ellie who's still hovering away from Ruby, shifting from foot to foot. Ellie has pulled her gun out and is holding it loosely against her side.

"The aquarium," Nora finally says, voice breaking on the words. "Abby's heading to the Aquarium, to hide out there."

Nora slides down the wall defeated, she looks up at Ruby.

"Who the fuck are you." She gasps out, her eyes still hold that fear.

"Just a girl." Ruby says and turns to Ellie while flicking her mic back on.

Ellie looks down at Nora and lifts her hand with the gun. Ruby moves over and puts her hand on it.

"No Ellie. She told us, she gets to live." Ruby says.

Ellie wrenches her arm away, she's angry again but Ruby can't tell if she's angry at Ruby or herself. 

"She's a loose end" Ellie tries to argue, echoing the words that almost got her killed in a past life.

"A loose end that's helpless, even if she gets free and manages to tell her boss. That boss is pretty pissed with his star child right now and also her for helping said child '' Ruby starts.

" We'll get there before her Ellie." Ruby looks back at Nora who's staring at them both. "It'll be like putting down a helpless dog. We are done here." 

Ellie makes an aggravated noise and slams through the door away from Nora. Ruby goes to Follow.

"Wait!" Nora calls over.

Ruby looks back.

"The filter on the mask, how long does it have?" Nora asks.

Ruby sighs and shuffles through her bag and takes the spare one she has out and brings it over, then crouches down and frees one of Nora's hands. She'd get herself free eventually but it would take her a while with how many tight knots Ruby makes in the wire that holds her still trapped hand. Wire would be harder to unravel than rope unless you knew tricks.

"This will last you at least 20 hours, you'll get free before then if not found before that." Ruby walks to the door and pauses. "Some free advice for you Nora, Get out of Seattle, go to a town where your skills are valuable and try to live a life that doesn't dump the blood of friends on your boots every day."

Ruby goes to leave.

"You're lucky, you know" Ruby pauses as Nora speaks. "You both have what everyone wants and you don't want to share it."

Ruby grits her teeth as anger flashes through her body, she flicks the mic off again, this was not something she wanted Dina to hear.

"I don't want to share it with a group of people who would murder a 14 year old girl without asking her" She spits out, Ruby gets close to Nora again. "You gave her no choice! you didn't even give her the chance to say goodbye! hell you didn't even let her fucking wake up from almost drowning!"

Ruby slams an open palm next to Nora, she's so heated she's baring her teeth at the woman. Nora shrinks back as much as she can from her, which honestly isn't far. Ruby takes a deep breath to calm herself and backs up toward the door, she wouldn’t do this, not with Nora of all people. 

"Don't let me see you again Nora." 

Ruby leaves, the door closing softly behind her as Nora begins to cry, Ruby didn't know if she was crying out of relief or just the entire situation nor did Ruby care. Ellie was all the way down the corridor leaning against the wall. It was clear the other woman hadn't been eavesdropping lucky for Ruby.

Ruby flicks the mic back on.

"We're headed back Dina, be a few hours." Ruby mutters lowly, tone anything but calm.

"Okay, be safe." Dina replies after a moment.

Ellie says nothing as she leads the way.

  
  


**Ruby - Hours later - Present**

Ruby rubs a hand through her hair after pulling the blanket up on Jesse. He was completely out of it. The painkillers she'd given him really knocked him on his ass. He'd be fine after some proper rest. Going days with almost no sleep had pushed him physically to the edge. Probably one of the reasons he'd gotten hurt. She was tired as well but had wanted to give the girls a bit of space.

Still, she wanted to sleep and forget everything she'd done today. Walking back to the room she'd made the little beds/nests didn't take long. what brought her short was the noises coming from the room.

"Ellie..." Dina moaned. "Please."

Ruby could feel heat filling her body at the tone. There was only one thing Ellie could be doing to elicit that kind of response from Dina. Ruby bit her lip and walked closer to the door. Well Ruby thought it was one thing, Ellie could be rubbing her back for all she knew but part of Ruby was like no, you know very well what Ellie is doing and you want to see it.

And see it Ruby did.

Ruby didn't even need to open the door, it was already cracked open and the sight that greeted her was enough to make heat turn into a blaze. Fuck. There Ellie was, on her knees between Dina's thighs, working at her with mouth and fingers. Dina's pants were around one ankle, the band t-shirt was up exposing her chest to the cool air. Ruby could see her nipples were hard. 

Dina had a hand in Ellie's hair pulling her closer. Most people would think, in this entire situation, having sex would be the last thing on a persons mind but, if it helped bring you comfort, settle you down and bring clarity to your thoughts, then she was all for it. Ruby had no judgement for the two of them doing this now other than, fuck it was hot.

Dina's hips were moving in time to what Ruby could only assume was Ellie's thrusting fingers, back arching off the bedding. Ruby bit her lip hard as she watched. This was making her feel many things but the primary one was shame. She shouldn't be watching this moment between them. As much as she wanted too.

Ruby turned to go but before she did she looked at Dina one more time. Their eyes met and Dina cried out as she hit her peek eyes sliding closed. When they opened, Ruby was gone.

Ruby had retreated herself to the Roof. 

The rain was heavy and it was soothing. She was sitting in the doorway of the generator room with the thing humming away behind her. She'd taken a few moments to move the body out the way she didn't want to have the sixth sense of the thing near her, watching, judging, mocking.

Ruby didn't know how long she'd been sat up here but it was pitch black out and the stars were out. At least she could see them through the brakes in the clouds. Thoughts were running rampant through her head. Good, bad and everything in between. A soft curse brought Ruby back to earth. She leaned forward a bit to see a flashlight flickering over the edge, after a few moments hands appeared and Ruby leaned back. 

Whoever it was would find her.

Sure enough they did.

"Didn't take you as a person to hide." Dina said softly as she stepped around her into the room.

"I'm not hiding." Ruby mutters drawing her legs up against her chest.

Ruby feels Dina sit down behind her, shuffle forward until her legs are either side of Ruby and press against her back, Dina slides arms around her, chin resting on her shoulder. Ruby appreciates the comfort.

"Sorry you got an eye full." Dina mumbles into her ear.

"I'm not." Ruby says with a chuckle. "but, shut the door fully next time."

Dina squeezes her and they sit in silence.

"Are you ok?" Dina asks softly.

Ruby feels the tears start at the question, silently slipping down her cheeks.

"No, I'm not." Ruby admits. "I wanted to kill her, I didn't want to wait for Ellie to get her answers. I wanted to wrap my hands around her throat and snuff the life out of her."

Ruby holds her hands out in front of herself. It was one thing killing the other WLF but killing someone already at your mercy was outright murder. God she'd been so angry.

"You didn't, you even stopped Ellie from torturing the information out of her." Dina nuzzles the side of her neck and kisses the spot behind Ruby's ear. "You guys didn't even kill her."

Ruby heaves out a sigh. They would have been no better than the WLF if they had. Nora, once found, could kick up as much fuss as she wanted but Ruby knew it wouldn't change anything. Issac was still going to storm the Scar's island when then the storm hit and there was no way Nora would be able to get word to Abby. Nora was too important as a medic to be let out of sight now, not when she'd already let Abby go and broken whatever trust Issac had in her.

"Ellie didn't like it but Nora hadn't really done anything to us. It doesn't matter if she was a part of the group or not. It just wouldn't have felt right." Ruby tries to rationalize.

Ellie was pissed with her for it. The silent treatment on the way back speaking volumes, Ellie hadn't even looked at her when they got back just going right up to Dina and Jesse and telling them what they'd learnt. Dina had pulled Ellie away to tend to her and Ruby had delt with Jesse. With the stuff she'd taken with her they didn't have to worry about first aid stuff for a while.

Ruby takes a shuddering breath and lets her head fall back against Dina. 

"Just when I thought I couldn't change anymore..." Ruby mutters out.

Dina makes an inquisitive nose and shifts her arms so they're around Ruby's waist.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I never thought I'd be able to slip my blade into someone so easily and just end them." Ruby mutters.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Dina starts, she's fiddling with Ruby's belt, not taking it off more of a nervous tick like Ellie playing with her fingers. "Were you sheltered?"

Ruby huffs out a laugh because she never had thought she was but in this reality, 100% hidden under a rock.

"Yeah, I was." She goes with instead.

"It explains a lot." Dina replies.

Ruby imagine’s it did and honestly it would have saved her issues if she'd just said so from the start but it hadn't crossed her mind. Dina stops playing with her belt and she can feel her shifting.

"I heard something that pissed me off." Dina starts.

Ruby turns her head to look.

"What?" She asks.

Dina has a cross look on her face and Ruby turns half way so she's kinda sitting in Dina's lap, but not really, with her ass till on the floor but her legs over one of Dina's.

"You and Ellie made out and I didn't get to watch." Dina says at last her cross look turning into a pout.

Ruby feels heat fill her face. She'd forgotten about it, almost and it was more than once.

"I'm sorry?" Ruby replies, sounding a little sorry and a little scared that Ellie had been lying about Dina being fine with it.

"Well you could make it up to me." Dina gives her a coy smile.

Ruby can see where this is going, and what Dina is trying to do, or hopes it's going in that direction. She decided to test the waters so to speak.

"Didn't you just get your fill with Ellie?"

Dina scoffs and puts a hand on Ruby's cheek.

"When I noticed you were gone I had to make sure you were ok." Dina says with a soft smile then it turns Wicked. "So no, I didn't get my fill, that's now your job."

Ruby licks her lips and bites her bottom one, she can see Dina's eyes follow the motion. 

"Well, I wouldn't want to let a lady down." Ruby says as she leans closer.

Dina leans the rest of the way and their lips meet, soft and tentative at first but quickly filling with heat. Dina is quick to push her tongue into Ruby's mouth and Ruby can't help the groan that slips from her. Kissing really was her biggest weakness. It turned her into a hot mess so easy. Dina slides a hand into her hair and tugs lightly. They brake apart and Ruby stops Dina from chasing her lips with a finger over Dina's own.

"Ah Ah, You're going to get me worked up." Ruby tells her.

A smile slides over Dina's face that slowly turns wicked.

"Who says that's a bad thing." She whispers, removing Ruby's fingers from her lips.

Ruby shifts so she's fully facing Dina, straddling the small woman's lap.

"I'm not sure either of you are ready to do that quite yet." Ruby says softly. "Kissing is one thing but touching and being touched is another entirely."

Dina's arms wind around Ruby's waist again, sliding up the back of her t-shirt. Ruby groans softly. Dina nuzzles up Ruby's throat and nips at her jaw.

"I did promise to fuck you when you got back." Dina husks out before dipping her head to suck a mark into Ruby's collar.

Ruby's body heats up even more as Dina works her way up Ruby's neck and tug's her face down for another kiss, this time Ruby lets her and their lips meet again, tongues sliding against one another. One of Dina's hands sides around to her front and slides up over her stomach, she then drags it down, nails lightly scratching. 

"As much as I would love you to do that, I really don't want to do it here" Ruby manages to get out, breathless.

Dina pulls back and looks up into Ruby's eyes. Desire has blown her pupils wide and a healthy flush is across her cheeks. Dina had looked much better when they got back, less sickly.

"Up" Dina orders.

Ruby comply's and gets up off Dina's lap and holds a hand out for the shorter woman. Dina takes it and Ruby pulls her up. Dina doesn't let go as she tugs Ruby out into the rain and toward the ladder. They climb down slowly, the ladder slick with water and honestly one of them falling off now would just be all kinds of suck.

They clamber back in and Ruby closes the window and sets up a trap near it. One thing she'd dismantled that morning as well. Dina waits and then takes Ruby's hand again, leading her along down into the bowls of the theatre to the room Ruby had set up for them. Jesse was set up in another room close by.

The soft sound of a guitar reaches them through the door and they both pause and listen. Ellie is singing softly to herself. It's not something Ruby has heard before so She would guess it's something Joel would like. It's not his song, the one he sang to Ellie but Ruby could tell it held meaning.

Dina smiled back at her and pushed open the door, tugging Ruby in behind her. Ellie stopped and looked up at them both. She was in nothing but a large T-shirt, in fact it looked like the one Ruby had worn the night before as this one completely swallowed Ellie and was black from the two blue one's the girls had worn. 

"You found her." Ellie commented softly.

"I did." Dina answers.

Dina lets Ruby's hand go and moves to one side and starts pulling her clothing off, seemingly getting ready for sleep. Ruby moved over to another and pulled out another big Black band t-shirt. She kicked off her boots and jeans in quick time and started lifting her t-shirt off, her side pulled horribly and Ruby hissed.

"Fuck Ruby! What the hell did you fight to get that" Ellie said, voice shocked, worried and rising in volume.

Ruby looked down at her left side and winced. It was starting to turn black and blue from her slide and collision on the roof.

"A roof." Ruby said lightly. "Don't worry, it's not the worst I've gotten jumping around." 

Dina makes a soft noise as she pads over and helps Ruby finish pulling the tighter t-shirt off, Ruby's bra follows after, she didn't want to sleep in that tonight. Ruby watches Ellie's eyes drop to her chest. Ruby was bigger than Ellie but smaller than Dina.

Ruby was about to pull her fresh t-shirt on when Dina slid her hands around her waist, lips met the centre of Ruby's back.

"Are you really ok?" Dina asked softly.

"I'll be fine, gonna be stiff in the morning but I can work it out enough that I'll be fine to get around." Ruby replies

Ruby turns in Dina's arms and Dina looks up into Ruby's eyes. Ruby can see the fight to not look at her chest is being lost as the eyes slowly dip and Dina licks her lips, arms loose around Ruby. 

Ruby's body was starting to respond to the attention and the cool air, her nipples were hard and begging to be touched. Dina looked like she was two steps away from doing just that when Ellie rose from her seat and came over. She took both a hand from Ruby and a hand from Dina, led them to the bed and urged them both down. Ellie put Ruby in the middle, echoing the morning with both girls on either side. Ellie was careful as she settled against the bruised side. 

Dina had a pout on her face that soon turned into a yawn. Ellie pulled the part of the curtain that served as a blanket up over them. Even without the t-shirt Ruby would be fine, she had always ran hotter than other people, generally why she liked the cold. Ellie's hand found its way onto her stomach again, settling over Ruby's scars. But it didn't seem like she had placed her hand there because of them, her hand was just there.

All three of them were quiet, Dina was soon asleep and Ruby was almost there when Ellie spoke up, voice incredibly soft.

"We'd be just like them if we killed Nora, wouldn't we." Ellie asked.

Ruby turned her head to look at Ellie, the soft glow of the only light in the room showing Ruby that Ellie was close to tears.

"Yeah, Ellie, we would. Why do you think I stopped you? Mercy?" Ruby asked.

Ellie nodded her head and Ruby sighed, she'd thought about this on the roof.

"No, I didn't stop you because of Mercy, not entirely anyway. The WLF, the soldiers anyway, don't really deserve it." Ruby lets out another sigh. "Have you heard the way they talk about killing people, helpless people? Some of them enjoy it."

Ruby slides her hand under Ellie's head and bends it back so she can thread her fingers through Ellie's hair, caressing and scratching lightly. Ellie's eyes close and her body relaxes into the touch.

"Nora, regardless of her time in the fireflys, is a piece of shit, they all are. I don't care if her main job was to treat the injured. I have no doubt that at some point she was probably told to keep prisoners alive. Or hell, maybe even helped torture them for information."

Ruby takes a deep breath, trying to get her thoughts in order so she can express them well.

"I came here to stop them from coming back to Jackson and finishing the job they started. Joel is alive and he will wake up and that information will get out. Traders can't keep their mouths shut, They will hear about it."

Ruby really didn't want to kill Abby but if it came down to that and she had no choice she would, she would and she would take Lev and Yara back to Jackson. Give those two a better life. 

"They've already proven how far they will go."

Ruby draws her hand down to cress Ellie's cheek. Ellie's eyes open.

"I'm not becoming a monster to kill another monster, I refuse to go that far and I won't let you either."

Ellie's eyes are again meeting Ruby's own.

"I love you Ellie, I love Dina. I will do everything in my power to protect you both, To give you a world where fear is the last thing you both have to think about and if I have to travel down a dark path to reach the light. I will do it."

Ellie's eyes slide closed again and Ruby can feel the drops of tears hitting her skin from both sides. Dina had been awake and listening. 

None of them said anything more that night.

They fell asleep to the sound of Ruby's heart beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the bottom of my heart, thank you all for the comments and Kudo's, I will take some time later on to respond to you all!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, super late, but I had a struggle with this chapter that I am now very much not ahead anymore.
> 
> Very much NSFW and marked if people want to skip it. (****)
> 
> But I hope you enjoy.

**Ruby - Months ago**

The rain was cool as it poured down onto Ruby, her body was tired as she stood under it. Imagining it was a shower. That she wasn't standing on the wall of a dam, checking it over yet again only a few months after checking it the first time.

"Do you like Rain?" A voice asked.

Ruby almost jumped out her skin as the voice of Ellie drifted up to her from down below. So Ellie was the guard to bring her back to Jackson. living around the damn just wasn't a good idea so the town was just a little bit away from it. The damn had 24 hour guards who very much took their job seriously. Maria made sure they all knew if the dam was taken or broke, life would be so much harder for them.

They were honestly Lucky.

Ruby smiled down at Ellie and made her way down from where she was. Her hand holds were a bit slippy but she took her time and lept down the last little bit and landed with a wet splash. Ellie snorted, hood up to try and keep herself a little dry. 

Ruby was soaked at this point and very much looked like a drowned rat but all smiles. 

"You can't tell me after the heat of summer the cool feeling of the rain doesn't feel good?"

Ellie shuffled on her feet before taking a moment to lift her hood off and tip her head back into the rain. Slowly their friendship had been growing, Ellie seemed to like the fact Ruby knew when to listen and when to smack Ellie out of her bad moods. Normally with them Riding around and talking. Ruby had made ground on Maria letting her onto patrol maintenance and had tasked Ellie with showing her the routs after they had been checked.

A small smile drifts over Ellie's features as her face slowly gets soaked.

"Yeah, you're right." She concedes.

Ruby walks over and wraps an arm loosely around Ellie's shoulders and guides her to where Shimmer and Midnight waited. Midnight had slowly gotten used to the saddle but still shifted foot to foot as they got closer. Eyeing Ellie like he wanted to kick her. 

"Hey boy, you being good?" Ruby cooed at him

.

Once she let Ellie go, Midnight came right over and nosed her chest in greeting, huffing and stomping his feet. She'd had to leave him here for a while and he was probably ready for a good run. Ellie snorted on Shimmers back.

"You treat him like a baby." Ellie comments.

Ruby looks up at her as she runs a hand down Midnight's face.

"Like you don't Shimmer" She shoots back.

Ellie had the good grace to blush and turn away as Ruby gets herself onto Midnight's saddle. He paws the ground and moves about slowly. Ruby could feel his strain not to bolt, he trusted that she would let him run hard and fast in time. 

"Lets give this big boy a run first to burn off the stress." She yells over at Ellie.

Ellie turns Shimmer to follow. Ruby waves at the guards as they go, the gate closing behind them with a big clang. She slowly allows Midnight to work up until he's in a full gallop, eating the ground beneath his hooves like it wasn't nothing. Ellie whoops from behind her and Ruby looks, Shimmer is doing her darndest to keep up but is lagging behind slightly. Ellie has a big grin on her face and seems more relaxed. Ruby had an idea of what the issue was.

They go like this for a little while, taking the routs that would lead them out onto other's. Ones already checked that day. Ruby slows Midnight down and allows Shimmer to pull up alongside them, Shimmer is heaving and sweat is gathering on her flank but her run was sure. Still, Ruby slowed Midnight down until they were trotting.

"What to tell me what's up or would you like me to guess?" Ruby offered lightly.

Ellie's face fell as she shifted on the saddle.

"Cat broke up with me and I got into a fight with Joel again." Ellie admitted.

Ruby pushed the urge to sigh to one side and led Midnight down the path to a longer winding one that the horses knew well and wouldn't need much input from their riders. Ellie was taking her anger out on Joel and the poor man was taking it.

"I just..." Ellie starts, hands balling into fists. "I'm so angry and he just...!"

Ellie makes a frustrated sound and folds her arms across her chest. Ruby doesn't look at Ellie with pity, only understanding. If Ruby's timeline was right it had been maybe a year and a half since Ellie found out about the hospital and the poor love had no one she could talk to about it without revealing her immunity and what Joel had done. 

"He takes it and you don't know why he won't fight you back?" Ruby supplies.

Ellie looks up her face shifting from her anger to the need to understand. 

"Ellie, I hear a lot of things around town, I know you're both not related by blood but he still looks at you like you're family." 

Ellie opens her mouth to argue but Ruby holds her hand up to stop whatever Ellie was going to say and her mouth snaps shut.

"It doesn't matter what you say or do to him, you can't change how people feel. Only they can."

Ruby gives her a sad smile.

"I know you don't want to hear this but he loves you. In his own gruff, probably annoying, way and I honestly don't think that will change." 

Ellie's face flashes through emotions as her mind chews on Ruby's words. Ruby had no idea if this would change anything but she hoped the young woman went a little easier on Joel. 

"Now, Tell me what happened with Cat..."

Ellie groans and urges Shimmer faster away from Ruby.

Ruby grins, she knew Ellie wasn't too broken up about the break up.

Time was closing on them and Ruby had no idea what to do than help her friends the best she could.

  
  
  


**Ruby & Dina & Ellie - Present - Day 3 **

Fingers were trailing softly along her spine in repeated motions bringing Ruby slowly awake. The ache in her body did the rest. Ruby blinked open her eyes. She was on her front, arms trapped in the folds of cloth beneath her head. She shifted slightly and Ellie grumbled in her sleep, body firmly pressed against her right side, the not so bruised one. 

Ruby looked over her left shoulder to see Dina looking back at her, fingers still caressing the path up and down her spine.

"You both have so many bruises." Dina whispered softly.

"What happens when the world tosses you around a bit." Ruby croaks out.

Ellie would have to take the radio today, the bruise around her throat was starting to impact her voice a little bit, She was going to sound hoarse all day. Dina looks suddenly shy and it's a look Ruby has never seen on the other woman.

"About what you said last night," Dina looks into her eyes. "Do you really?"

"Do I what?" Ruby asks, mind still fogged with sleep. 

"Do you really love us that much?" Dina's eyes are glistening.

Ruby's body relaxes and she smiles.

"Yeah, I do. Came to me the other day honestly." Ruby replies

Dina's face lights up and Ruby stores the look in her memory. Like the blissful look on Ellie's face when they first kissed. Dina shifts closer, careful of Ruby's very bruised side and slides a hand to cup Ruby's cheek, they kiss lightly at first, even with the awkward angle Dina deepens it and all Ruby can taste is Dina and ginger.

Dina's hand scratches lightly down Ruby's back as their tongue duel and Ruby can feel her body waking up and responding. God she really was easy to work up right now that it was embarrassing. Dina pulls back, her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are blown again, those eyes flicker to Ellie who Ruby can now feel was very much awake.

"Getting started without me?" Ellie husks out reaching for Dina and pulling her into a kiss. 

Ruby grunts softly because she can't see them, her arms well and truly trapped until both girls move and she could free herself. All she has is the sounds they are making. Dina's soft moan and the wet sound of lips moving. Ruby thunks her head back down and closes her eyes, willing her body to behave but it wont. She's wet and her nipples are scraping against the soft fabric beneath her.

Ruby clears her throat and tries not to sound as turned on as she is.

"Do you guys mind moving so I can get free?" She tries to ask lightly but her voice is a low smoky sound, Unfortunately the bruising only enhances the effect.

Ruby can feel them shifting, Ellie is still pressed against her right side and she settles right back down, Sprawling across Ruby's back as Dina lays back down and watches them with a grin. Ruby can feel Ellie nuzzle the back of her neck and place a soft kiss there. Ellie then rests her forehead down on it, breathing deep and slowly.

"You're right." Ellie says slowly before lifting away.

Ruby frees her arms and shifts over onto her back to look at Ellie who settles back down into her side more carefully, Dina shiffles over so she can claim the other. Ruby takes a deep breath and can feel the ache all the way down into her bones. If they get out of this place she was going to insist they recover a bit more before pushing back home. 

Originally, Ellie woke up alone with Jesse looking after Dina who's had a bad night. This Dina looked two steps away from attacking her chest with teeth and tongue, causing a shiver to travel through Ruby. 

"What am I right about?" Ruby asks softly, trying to ignore her body's reaction to the look.

Ellie's hand settles on Ruby's stomach again, this time her thumb caressing the scars there. Her face has a look of concentration, like she's really thinking about what she's saying.

"We have to be better."

Ruby feels herself relax back into the bedding more. Ellie blows out a breath against Ruby's neck, it still makes her shiver even if it wasn't done on purpose.

"We are." Ruby responds.

Mostly they were. They tried to get around the WLF when they could, even Ellie was doing it now. They only killed when they had no other choice. Now she had to convince them that leaving was the best thing for them. Dina's hand come's up and rests on top of Ellie's.

"I think we should get Tommy and leave." Ruby says softly.

Dina nods her head in agreement right away but they both knew if Ellie stays, so would they. Ellie frowns for a moment before her face clears, it honestly looks like a wight has been lifted from her shoulders.

"Yeah." Ellie says quietly.

There's no conflict in her voice like there was in the game. She said it clearly like nothing was holding her back. Ellie looks at Ruby and then at Dina before her gaze drops to where she would think Dina's tummy would be.

"You guys are more important to me than her." 

Ruby smiles.

"Good, I'm sure your old man will be awake when we get back and he can tell us all off for running off on a fool's errand." Ruby responds.

Dina pinches her none bruised side after removing her hand from Ellie's.

"Owch!" Ruby complains.

"Our fools errand? you ran off first!" Dina says, glaring softly at Ruby.

Ruby grumbles and tries to break free from them both but they are not having it, they keep her locked down under the bedding. Ruby slides her hands under both of them and pulls both close, ignoring the pain this brings her side. She squeezes them, holding them to her. They both quiet down and return the hug. Perhaps releasing that Ruby needed this. Ruby opens her mouth to say something but a knock to the door has her mouth snapping shut.

“You girls awake?” Comes Jesse’s voice.

Dina grumbles under her breath as she gets out of the warm covers and goes over to the door cracking it open. Ruby’s modesty is safe under the covers as Jesse comes in. He’s as dressed down as they are. Ruby was taking one or two of these stupid t-shirts home with her. Dina pads back over and gets back in as Jesse closes the door and takes a seat on one of the square couches.

“What's the plan today?” He asks softly.

Ruby can see he’s still tired but he looks ok, He wasn’t favouring his leg anymore, or he was hiding it. Ruby could never tell with Jesse, he was an open book because he wanted to be but anything he kept hidden, he kept it hidden well.

Ellie sighs, her hand that still rested on Ruby’s tummy curled into a first.

“We find Tommy and we leave.” She says, gaze moving over the other three in the room.

Jesse looks surprised but pleased. Ruby knew he’d mostly come here to help them and if that meant turning back the moment he got here, he was more than happy to do it. Jesse rubs a hand through his messy hair and his gaze falls on Ruby who looks back.

“How are you feeling?” She asks him.

The toes on his feet wiggle as he moves them, slowly rotating the ankles. He doesn't wince at all but a sprain just doesn’t go away that quickly.

“Tender, but I’ll live. You on the other hand…” He motions to his side. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you popping a pill too and the way you held yourself.”

Ruby grunts out an annoyed sound as both girls turn on her, both matching looks of worry.

“It’s sore, ok. I hit the wall pretty hard. Nothing’s broken or I’d have difficulty breathing.” Ruby grinds out.

Dina sits up again and makes Jesse turn around, then makes Ruby sit up. Ellie sits beside her and winces at the bruising, it’s worse than the night before. 

“Lift your arm.” Dina asks Ruby.

Ruby does so but can’t hide the wince it produces when she lifts it fully. Ruby sighs and rolls her shoulder. Dina runs her hands softly along her side, poking the ribs and nods at each one. It takes Ruby a moment to remember that Dina has been taking first aid classes at the clinic. She was the team medic on big group outings. 

“Nothing broken or cracked but the bruising….” She shakes her head. “You got really lucky, if you had internal bleeding you’d have been dead before you got to Nora.”

Dina sits back on her heels with a sigh, her eyes drop to Ruby’s chest but there is no heat there, she’s looking at how far the bruising has spread. Ruby’s chest is fine, it's her back and side that got the brunt of the impact. Ellie rises from her spot and feches Ruby’s bra and a new t-shirt from the pile, this one a bit looser than the one she had on the other day. Both girls help her with the clothing and Ruby can’t help the flush from rising onto her cheeks from the embarrassment but if they feel better helping her, she’ll let them.

Once dressed Jesse turns back around.

“Find Tommy and leave?” He asks.

All three girls look at one another and nod. All three look at Ruby. Jesse rubs a hand through his stubble.

“I think you should stay here.” He suggests lightly. 

Ruby shakes her head.

“As much as I would like too,” Ruby really didn’t. “We have no idea what's waiting for us and honestly, we at least know it's going to be more than one person.”

All three give her looks of confusion.

“You really think Nora would give up Abby’s location that easy if she was on her own?” Ruby huffs. “I mean she’s built like a truck but a bullet will still kill her.”

Jesse folds his arms and looks down, contemplating. Both Dina and Ellie seem to be the same way. Dina chews her bottom lip as fiddles with her fingers, both eyes distant.

“I think I, Jesse and Ellie should go. Get Tommy if he’s there or captured. Come back here, recover some and leave.”

Dina hands settle almost subconsciously on her stomach and she blows out a breath. Even without being a burden, none of them would risk Dina’s unborn child in any way. Even if Dina wanted to go gallivanting off. Jesse eyes Dina, Ruby wonders if he’d already figured it out being stuck with her all yesterday.

“I’ll take a painkiller and let these two do the heavy lifting, I’ll take my shotty but stay at range.” Ruby finally finishes.

Ellie looks at her with a frown, her fingers playing with the bracelet Dina gave her. 

“You’re hurt, pretty badly Ruby.” She says softly.

Ruby focuses on Ellie.

“Ellie, I’ve had worse, it’s just bruising luv.” 

Ruby was probably going to suffer later on with stiffness and muscle weakness but right now, her body would hold up. Tomorrow on the other hand would be a different issue or maybe she was overestimating what she could take. It wasn’t something she wanted to think about right now. They needed to get to Tommy and leave, or at least she wanted Ellie to get there. Ruby needed to save Yara from death. Hopefully.

All three look like they wanted to argue but Ruby rose and started to do her warm ups, just a lot slower today and wincing a lot more. Ellie huffed and turned to Dina.

“How are you feeling today?” She asked her softly.

Dina smiles, her eyes moving from Ruby to Ellie to Jesse then back again. Never really settling on one person.

“Better but, I’ll stay, while I enjoy running around with you lot, I’ve already learned all the codes and talk the WLF like to use over the radio.” Dina answered.

It was true, she had and teaching it to one of them would take time they didn’t have. 

“Speaking of, Give me an hour to see what the airwaves are like before you all rush out. See if anything about the hospital has been said.” Dina asks of them.

Ellie nods her head as her eyes move over to Jesse, who is watching Ruby work on her legs, stretching them out and testing the motion.

“You do this every morning?” He asks her.

Ruby looks over at him but keeps going.

“No, just the mornings I know I’m going to need to be limber enough to get around easy. Normally I set aside a day where I’ll run around.” Ruby answered.

Ruby stops after she feels loose enough. Her face is flushed from the pain radiating from her side but she’d worked through it. It would ease as the morning goes on but she’d have to take a strip of painkillers with her if she wanted to get through the day. The pain would be all worth it. It would be.

Jesse rises from his seat.

“All right, I’ll go get ready. See you girls around the front in an hour.” Jesse says before leaving.

Dina gets up and pulls on her clothing for the day. Going for what she wore the day they all met, though she forgoes the jacket.

“I’ll be in the radio room for a little bit, I’ll see if the batteries for the handhelds are charged too.” Dina says as she pulls her boots on. 

Ellie walks over to Dina and they kiss softly, Dina takes the chance to whisper something into Ellie's ear before she leaves, smiling at Ruby as she goes. The wink she tosses Ruby before she shuts the door has Ruby cocking her head with a soft frown. Ellie comes over to Ruby and takes her hand, there’s a soft flush on her cheeks. The flush on Ruby’s face has faded as the pain has turned into a throbbing ache.

“Are you sure you can go today?” Ellie asks, looking up into Ruby’s eyes.

Ruby smiles down at Ellie.

“Yeah, I’ll live.” Ruby says softly.

**(****)**

Ellie tugs Ruby down and kisses her softly. Ruby can feel the pleasant tingle spread all the way down from her lips to her toes. It wouldn’t cure all her ills but it sure made her feel better. Ruby was pleasantly surprised when Ellie pressed more firmly into her, deepening the kiss and pushing Ruby back until her back hit’s the wall with a soft thump. It’s only slightly painful, her full attention is on Ellie and how Ellie’s tongue is sliding against her own.

Ellie is aggressive, leading the kiss to where she wants it, maneuvering Ruby until one of her legs is between Ruby’s own and pressing up. Ruby lets out a surprised moan when it hits the top and presses into her.

Ruby pulls her head back and Ellie lets out a noise of loss but moves onto Ruby’s neck, down to the mark Dina had left on her collar last night. 

“She marked you before I could” Ellie husks out, her voice sending a shiver down Ruby’s spine.

Ruby swallows and looks down at Ellie who looks back as she dips lower pulling the collar of the t-shirt down as she goes to access the skin. Ruby stifles her moan as Ellie sucks her own little mark next to Dina’s. 

Ruby raises a hand and tips Ellie chin up.

“What has gotten into you?” Ruby asks, breath short.

Ellie gives her a sexy little grin and Ruby can see what’s coming as Ellie thinks it.

“I was hoping to be inside of you by now.” Ellie answers.

Ruby groans even if the joke is terrible it still makes her body react to the words, she fights the urge to shift on Ellie’s knee. 

“We have an hour to kill and I don’t want to play the guitar.” Ellie continues, her eyes dropping. “And Dina suggested we both relax together.”

Ruby lets out a soft laugh.

“Really now, Dina suggested this?” Ruby asks.

Ellie’s face colours further than what it currently is with her blush.

“She was blunt,” Ellie’s eyes flicker. “She told me to fuck you like I did her last night to help us both relax for the day.” Ellie’s eyes meet Ruby's. “Before things turn to shit”

Ellie suddenly looks unsure of herself.

“I mean, if you want too? And I’m not just fucking this up before its even started, we haven't really spoken about it or anything.” Ellie rambles and Ruby can’t stop the smile crossing her face.

Ellie was so fucking cute sometimes it made Ruby’s heart squeeze almost painfully at the sight. If she didn’t know before that she was in love, she for sure did now.

“Ellie..” Ruby says softly.

Ellie’s eyes focus back on Ruby’s own.

“Touch me.” Ruby asks.

The shift in Ellie is instant, the unsure woman goes away and the confidence she was displaying before is back in place. Ellie grins and then promptly drops to her knees. Ruby looks down as Ellie looks up and reaches up for her underwear, grasping the top edges. Ellie’s eyes ask for the permission Ruby grants with a head nod and Ellie pulls the underwear down Ruby’s legs. Ruby flushes with embarrassment when Ellie looks up at her and licks her lips.

“If you don’t like something, tell me?” Ellie asks.

Ruby lets out a slow breath, not even in her wildest dreams did she think this would happen.

“I will” Ruby answers.

Ellie rises on her knees and Ruby can feel her breath hit the wetness that is there, making her shiver with both need and the sensation. The next thing Ruby feels is Ellie’s fingers spreading her open, exposing her to the air and the tentative lick of tongue.

Ruby moans softly, the sound encouraging Ellie to make a second harder lick causing Ruby’s hips to shift down slightly. Ellie grips Ruby’s hips and presses her face more firmly into Ruby’s sex, tongue lashing Ruby’s Clit continuously. 

Ruby’s head falls back with a long moan, hips shifting but Ellie’s grip keeps her steady as her tongue slowly works Ruby up. It's not long until Ruby has a hand gripped in Ellie’s hair lightly tugging, begging for a firmer touch. Ellie’s eyes flick up to Ruby’s own. Ruby’s is panting, her face flushed, little moans spilling freely from her at almost every lick.

“Ellie, fuck, please.” Ruby begs.

Ellie pulls back a little and licks her lips.

“What do you want Ruby?” Ellie asks.

Ruby lets out a shuddering breath as they stare at each other. Ruby wasn’t above begging or asking for what she wanted. There were a few lines in sex she wouldn’t cross but at this moment in time, nothing was in the way.

“Ellie,” Ruby moans out, Ellie is still blowing air against her clit. “Use your fingers, please?” 

Ruby watches a shiver travel through Ellie and makes a mental note about it. Ellie liked being in control, even if she was on her knees. Or maybe the entire situation was getting to her.

One of Ellie’s hands slides across a hip and between Ruby’s legs. Ruby can feel Ellie collecting her arousal, coating two fingers before sliding both home with a sharp thrust that causes Ruby’s eyes to almost roll back as Ellie hits her just right. 

Ruby almost regrets the one time they all got drunk one evening and shared Kinks out of boredom. The girls had been rather Vanilla, not really sure what could be done and what couldn’t. Ruby had rather spectacularly broadened their horizons and it was clear Ellie remembered that night. 

Ellie was thrusting inside of her firmly but slowly as her tongue got back to work. It was almost embarrassing how quickly it made Ruby peak, knees going weak as her internal muscles clamped down on Ellie’s digits. Ellie’s other hand and the position they were in was the only thing stopping her from sliding down onto her ass as pleasure exploded and thrummed across her body in a wave.

Ellie kept going, building her up again right after it. Ruby’s body was nearing the over sensitive mark, she was loving it but she was getting louder, her moans starting to vibrate through the room. Ruby brought a hand up to stifle herself with a hand over her own mouth. 

Ellie stopped and pulled her mouth away, face flushed, her fingers still buried deep inside Ruby.

“Don’t do that, I wanna hear you.” Ellie says, hot breaths once again hitting Ruby’s clit.

Ruby tries to focus herself and looks down, taking her hand away from her mouth.

“Ellie,” Ruby takes a few deep breaths, a sharp gasp coming from her as Ellie curls her fingers. “I’d love for you to make me scream but I don’t want Jesse hearing me.” Ruby finally gets out, hips jumping as Ellie idly moves her fingers, keeping Ruby’s pleasure up, teasing her.

Ellie gets a frown on her face almost as if she’d forgotten he was in the area. Ellie pulls her fingers out slowly and Ruby almost whines at the loss. Ellie stands and takes Ruby's hand, pulls her over to the nest then pushes her down gently onto it.

“Then I guess I need to keep your mouth busy.” Ellie says with a grin as she seats herself onto one of Ruby’s thighs.

Ellie’s hand slides down Ruby’s toned stomach back down to where it was before, Ruby has little time to prepare herself as Ellie pushes three fingers into her slowly until she hits her knuckles. The loud moan Ruby produces is swallowed by Ellie, who surges forward and possesses Ruby’s lips with her own. It’s hard for Ruby to kiss Ellie back when Ellie starts to fuck her again, slowly thrusting her fingers, using the thumb on her hand to swipe at Ruby’s clit with every deep thrust. 

Ruby can feel Ellie’s arousal on her leg, through her underwear, she wants to give to Ellie as much as Ellie has given to her but right now, with how Ellie is fucking her, it takes Ellie only minutes to make Ruby climax yet again. Any sounds Ruby would have made, muffled by Ellie’s lips. Ruby has to pull her head away so she can take deep breaths, legs quivering still. Ellie had stilled her hand, perhaps sensing she was at the painfully overstimulated point. 

Ruby opens her eyes and sees Ellie staring down at her, seemingly memorising her face in this state, taking in every detail.

“Can I return the favour, or are you trying to make it so I can’t walk?” Ruby asks, voice only cracking slightly.

Ellie’s face shifts till she’s smiling down at Ruby.

“The thought had crossed my mind but I think you’d follow even if I did.” Ellie replies.

Ruby humms softly but then can’t help the moan that flows from her as Ellie pulls her fingers out. Ellie makes a point of sucking her fingers off and licking her lips after, the hunger in Ellie’s eyes almost makes the fire in her gut reignite but she fights it down. Cumming any more than twice would make her want to sleep the day away and she couldn’t afford to be lethargic now.

“I would, weak legs be damned.” Ruby states, voice breathy as she gets herself back under control.

Ellie grins and looks down, almost shy.

“Was it ok? I remembered that night talk we had months ago about what you liked” Ellie says looking back up into Ruby’s face.

Ruby chuckles as she moves and pulls Ellie down onto her, pressing her leg up against the wetness she can feel. Ellie lets out a soft noise.

“I thought you might have.” Ruby flips them and Ellie looks up surprised. “With how fast you made me cum, I thought it might have clued you in how fucking good you were being.”

Ellie’s face reddens more than it already is. The woman just fucked Ruby and a conversation is the embarrassing part. Ruby grins down at Ellie, a hand already flat against her stomach. Ellie has already started to pant lightly in anticipation.

“Now, are you going to be Good for me and let me return the favour?” Ruby asks, tone commanding.

Ellie nods her head and licks her lips. Normally Ruby would tease, draw this entire thing out but they didn’t have the time and it really wasn’t the place for it. Ruby instead leans down and kisses Ellie slowly, tongue pressing into her mouth to deepen it. She keeps it slow and soft but filled with heat. The hand on Ellie’s stomach moves down, creasing the skin of Ellie’s stomach for a moment before dipping into her underwear. Down past the coarse hair to sticky heat.

Ellie groans into the kiss as Ruby slides her fingers up and down her slit, gathering wetness with each pass. Ruby didn’t think Ellie wanted to be teased either with just how wet she was. 

Ruby pulls her head back a little, her eyes meeting Ellie's again. Ruby watches Ellie's face as she slowly sinks a finger inside of her, at the way Ellie’s eyes flutter and her mouth opens as she gasps, back arching slightly as her hands grasp at Ruby’s t-shirt. Ruby leans down again, her mouth next to Ellie’s ear.

“Thats it luv,” Ruby whispers, letting her accent deepen. “Fuck your so wet, all for me.”

Ellie groans again and Ruby can feel the wet heat around her finger flex as her words affect Ellie. Ruby starts to move her hand, thrusting slowly but deeply.

“You feel so good, I want so badly to fuck you with my tongue.” 

Ellie’s hips shift sharply down, grinding down into her hand and Ruby grins, nipping at Ellie’s neck just once before moving her mouth back up.

“I want to sink my teeth into so many parts of you, Mark you, make you a mess of need and want.”

Ellie’s hips move against her hand with increasing speed, Ruby lets her, wanting Ellie to feel like she has a measure of control still. 

“I want to hear every gasp and moan you make.” 

Ruby starts to thrust harder and adds a second finger, stretching Ellie, Ellie takes it with a gasping moan, tugging on Ruby’s t-shirt. Ruby pulls her head back again to look at Ellie, taking her in as much as Ellie took her in.

“Are you close?” Ruby asks, starting to thrust much harder, the noise between them obscene with how wet Ellie is. 

Ellie doesn't know what to do with her hands, they clutch at her, moving up and down her t-shirt. Sometimes fisting the material, other times tugging then moving on. The closer Ellie gets the more they bunche the material up. Ruby watches with increasing awe, she never thought she’d ever get to do this, only in her dreams and when they got back to Jackson, Ruby was going to take both Dina and Ellie. She was going to spend an entire day just making love to the both of them until they couldn’t take any more.

Ruby can feel the moment coming as Ellie’s hips start to stutter and her moans rise slightly in volume. Ruby leans down again to Ellie’s ear.

“I love you.” Ruby whispers.

Ellie’s back arches as her thighs clamp down around Ruby’s hand as she climaxes. Ruby leans back to watch the moment flow through her. It takes minutes for Ellie to slowly relax back down and release Ruby’s hand. Ruby wiggles her fingers and Ellie’s hand is around her wrist in a second as she tenses up again.

“I can’t….” Ellie moans softly.

Ruby smiles.

“Ok, I’ll pull them out slowly.” Ruby replies.

**(****)**

Ellie relaxes again and Ruby is able to pull her fingers out slowly and wipes her hand off on her t-shirt, she’d be changing it anyway. Ruby then settles down next to Ellie and watches as she enjoys the afterglow. Ruby brings a hand up to cress Ellie’s cheek. Ellie’s eyes slowly open and looks over at her, a small smile crossing Ellie’s face.

“Hey.” Ellie croaks out.

Ruby snorts softly with a grin.

“Hey yourself chick.” Ruby replies, accent still thick with how relaxed she is.

Ellie swallows and shifts onto her side.

“How did you know I’d like that?” Ellie asks.

“Me talking to you?” Ruby asks back and Ellie nods her head. “Well,” Ruby rubs the back of her neck. “I didn’t really, I just tried something that I thought you might like, because I know you like my accent.”

Ellie huffs and plays with a stray thread in the bed in front of them both, Ruby takes her hand to still her fingers.

“No matter what happens, I will always be on your side Ellie. I know it seems like I do strange things sometimes…” Ruby starts but Ellie cuts her off by kissing her softly.

“Shut up.” Ellie says.

Ellie gives her a crooked grin.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me Ruby. You want to protect us, you came all this way to do it.” Ellie pulls Ruby close and kisses her again, this time slowly for a few moments before pulling back. “I trust you.” Ellie finishes in a whisper.

Ruby feels her heart almost burst with feeling but it's weighed down with the sinking feeling in her stomach. She needed to find a way to save Yara and not break Ellie’s trust. Ruby gives Ellie’s hand a soft squeeze.

“We should get cleaned up and go spend some time with Dina before heading out.” Ruby suggests lightly.

Ellie smiles and agrees with a soft sound. Ruby lets out a slow breath as she watches Ellie’s back as she collects her things for the day.

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to worry, Dina will be getting her moments(NSFW moments), it wont all be Ellie! 
> 
> As for the next update, honestly, it'll be out when I get it done :/ I can't even promise one a week now with how draining work is being. Even during a pandemic people want to eat out.
> 
> Be safe everyone!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here!
> 
> It's short but, I'm alive!

**Ruby & Dina - Months ago**

Watching Dina walk in front of her was like asking a child not to touch a precious toy, they could do it but it was hard. Ruby’s eyes dropped yet again to the fine ass swaying in front of her as they continued on their route. They’d been living together for a little while now and she was still not used to how open Dina was about everything. The amount of times Dina had strutted out the bathroom almost completely naked had given Ruby many a heart attack.

Ruby was pretty sure it had become a game to Dina to see how quickly Ruby whipped her eyes away or turn 50 shades of Red. She was pretty sure she had more experience in the bedroom department but that didn’t stop her from being embarrassed outside of it. 

Dina slowly came to a stop and crouched down, Ruby followed the motion and slid up next to her. Dina pointed out a figure. 

“You see it?” Dina asked softly.

Ruby squinted but she could just make out the shaking form of an infected pretty easy even without her glasses. 

“I doubt it's just the one.” Ruby muttered.

Dina made a noise of agreement and checked her weapons over. Ruby pulled out the pistol she’d been given and checked it. Her crash course in weapon handling had been informative. Ruby was crap at range thanks to her eyes but she was swift on her feet and could close quickly to use a shotgun. Today was supposed to be the easy route, her first patrol so they’d just given her a M9 pistol and a box of 30 shots. Pistol ammo wasn’t as scarce as the larger calibers, and what the game had led you to believe, they had a pretty nice stockpile. 

Still, infected could be a danger at any range. 

Dina looked over her shoulder and Ruby gave her a nod to signal she was ready for this. It wasn’t the first time she had come across infected, that was for sure, but it was the first time she was in a small group actively moving in to kill them. 

Jackson never left the infected if they could help it. 

“I’ll follow your lead,” Ruby said softly. 

Dina tossed a grin and wink over her shoulder before slipping out of the spot they were hiding in and slowly making her way forward. Ruby followed, eyes flickering about for any signs of any other infected. Ear’s straining for the sound. Thinking back to her almost death back in the hospital, Ruby had to shake her head at herself, how had she gotten so lost in what she had been doing that a clicker, of all things, had managed to sneak up on her. The damn things, while not loud, made enough noise to signal they were very much there. 

The soft sound of a sleepy clicker had Ruby pausing, Dina looked over when Ruby didn’t move up more. Ruby pointed to her ear and made a signal to listen. Dina frowned but did as she was told, when Dina’s eyes started darting about, Ruby knew she’d picked it up too.

It was out in the open, which meant it was in one of the buildings to either side of them and that also meant that more infected were routed inside them. Dina locked eyes with Ruby and made a face. This just became more than they could safely handle. Ruby nodded her head and they both back up to the little spot they had been in before moving out. Here, they couldn’t hear the clicker at all.

“Well that's shit.” Ruby muttered softly.

Dina made another face and rubbed a hand across her forehead, She looked at Ruby and bit her lip. Ruby could see where her thoughts were going.

“No Dina, we don’t have the equipment for a large group and even if we could get on a roof we might get stuck there.”

Dina groaned and looked back at the infected before back at Ruby and nodded her head.

“You’re right, we should head back and get a group.” Dina said softly, already turning around.

Ruby smiled and followed after, turning back to look one last time back at the infected. 

“Fucking hate these things” She muttered to herself.

Life would be ok if the virus died out and let humanity prosper again but was rooted deep and would take more than her lifetime to fix if they could fix it at all. This was stuff Ruby couldn’t help but think about sometimes. What would this world become once the virus was gone, would it even go?

Maybe it would never leave and people would have to evolve to become immune like Ellie.

Still, Ruby had hope.

  
  


***

**Ruby & Dina & Ellie - Present - Day 3**

If there was a look that screamed Cat ate the canary then that was the look Ellie was sporting as they sat with Dina. Dressed, clean and very much satisfied. Dina had a similar look but it was more satisfaction than anything with a hint of hunger. Jesse, thankfully, was waiting in the front and hopefully had no idea what had gone on between them all. Ruby didn’t mind if he knew, she just had a feeling he wouldn’t understand it all that well, even if it didn’t bother him. The only group that would be a problem was people who didn’t like gays in general, the older less open-minded people of Jackson. 

Ruby let out a soft sound as the girls spoke quietly to one another. The hospital had yet to be discovered and if it had, it wasn’t being spoken about over the radio, Probably so it didn’t affect morale that two girls had managed to sneak around and lay waste to the wolves like they were nothing. 

Ruby couldn’t help the hand that drifted to her side and rub at it softly, wincing at the sting. She’d take some lesser painkillers before they left and hope it helped her with getting around or she’d become a liability and a help to no one. Her eyes drifted to the map and then up to the girls. Ellie seemed, brighter, more back to herself. It was great and heart-breaking at the same time that Ruby might have to break that trust again. Ellie wouldn’t know it but Ruby would. The only time she could think of that she could get away from Jesse and Ellie is when Tommy’s location came up as they made their way there.

Ruby would try and convince Jesse to go with Ellie while Ruby made her way to Tommy. But that left other questions open. Would Tommy live if she went with Abby and Yara to the island? Because there was no way in hell she was letting Yara die, it would dwell on her mind for the rest of her life that she could have done something to save her but didn’t.

Would saving Yara cause the Wolves to be a problem down the line because Yara’s the one who kills Issacs. 

Ruby scratches her jaw and almost groans out loud, she was over thinking things and needed to wing it. Let shit land where it was going to land, clean it up afterwards. It would only cause her more worries and anxiety if she continued to dwell on it and honestly winging it had worked well for her so far. Fate seemed to be working in her favour, she juts hoped it wouldn’t fuck her up the ass yet. 

The crack of thunder had Ruby wincing, the storm was getting closer, light rain was already pelting the roof that would only get worse.

“Make sure you bolt that side window like I showed you.” Ruby says to Dina who’s face had tipped back to look at the ceiling like it would cave in. 

Dina looks at Ruby after a moment and nods her head with a soft smile. Ruby was taking no chances even after securing the ladder Lev could still be boosted up. Well she was kinda hoping that the final act in Seattle wouldn’t happen at all but the nagging feeling that it would just wouldn’t go away.

Ruby slaps her thighs and rises to her feet. It was time for them to dip out into the rain. The pills were kicking in and her side was a dull ache again. 

“Alright, lets get a move on, Grab Tommy and pull the fuck out.” Ruby says as she pulls her coat on.

Ellie rises and pulls her own coat on while Dina watches them, worry flashing across her face for a moment before determination takes over. Ruby comes over before Ellie can zip all the way up and starts putting the radio onto the girl. Ellie looks surprised but Ruby just smiles.

“Your turn today short stuff” Ruby says with a grin.

In truth, Ruby didn’t want Dina to worry, if she had the radio, she would have to break or turn it off. This way, Dina was at least in contact with one team. Ellie takes it without much fuss which makes Ruby almost breathe a sigh of relief. She also can’t help but run her fingertips down Ellie’s neck as she loops the earpiece in. Ellie’s intake of breath sends a pleased shiver through her form. Ruby turns to Dina who has a knowing smile on her face as she too stands. 

Ruby gives her a cheeky grin before leaving them both and heading down to Jesse who perks up when he spots her.

“Took you long enough, thought I said an hour.” Jesse grumbled good naturedly.

Ruby smiles at him, it couldn’t have been much longer than that even with her and Ellie having a little fun.

“You did but I don’t remember making you my boss.” Ruby snarks back, smile turning once again cheeky. 

Jesse rolls his eyes and slings his backpack on as footsteps make themselves known behind Ruby who turns and eyes the two coming forward. Dina steps forward into Ruby and wraps her in a hug, arms gentle as they curl around her waist. Ruby hugs her back and kisses her forehead softly.

“Be safe and try not to injure yourself anymore.” Dina mumbled into Ruby’s chest.

Ruby chuckled softly and rubbed a hand up and down Dina’s back.

“No promises.” Ruby says back and it's true, there's no way she’s not going to get hurt today in some way. 

Dina pulls away from her and moves over to Jesse and gives him a hug too, this one much shorter than the one Ruby just got. With a sigh, Ruby unlocks the door, placing the chair down and stepping out into the street, she pulls her hood up before setting out into the rain and waiting for the other two. 

Jesse joins her shortly and Ellie takes a few minutes before joining them both, the scrap of the chair being set back singles the door being locked again. All three look at each other before looking down the path they needed to take.

Today was going to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, life, stuff, no excuses but I'm trying ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter if anyone is intrested - CrimsonQueen247


End file.
